Italy's Daughter
by Littlecosma001
Summary: Italy found out he has a daughter and she will be his capital. The only problem is that she looks exactly like her father. She will have to deal with being mistaken as her father for a while until everyone can tell them apart. Overprotective Italy, and an unexpected romance with an unexpected nation.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Italy found out he has a daughter and she will be his capital. The only problem is that she looks exactly like her father. She will have to deal with being mistaken as her father for a while until everyone can tell them apart. Overprotective Italy, and an unexpected romance with an unexpected nation.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia! But I wish I owned Chibitalia.**

Chapter 1- New dad and Accidents in the Bathroom

Isabella POV

My mother had a relationship with a guy when she was really young. I was the result of that romance. My mom never tells me anything about my father except that he is a very important person and I look exactly like him. Now it is 19 years later. My name is Isabella Lombardi. I am 5'6" and have an hour glass figure that would make any girl seethe in jealousy, but I was never stuck up. I have auburn hair that was waist length and side bangs on the right side of my face along with big brown eyes. I am a 19 year old 3/4 Italian 1/4 Mexican girl. I live with my single mother in Venice, Italy.

I woke up and went to the mirror to get ready for my day. It was a Saturday and I slept in late. I looked in the mirror and resisted the urge to scream. There was a curl sticking out of the left side of my head. My hair has always been ruler straight and I could never curl it no matter what I did, so this was a pretty big shock. I tugged on it and felt a flush of heat shoot through my body. Maybe I should leave it alone for now. I started walking downstairs.

"Mom? Mom!" I said starting to run.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she called back. I skidded into the kitchen.

"Mom do you know anything about THIS!?" I asked pointing at the curl. She gasped and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, my baby." she cooed.

"Mom, is something wrong?"

"Not at all, but get ready, you have to go somewhere today. You should pack a few sets of clothes he might want to keep you for a while."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? Whose gonna keep me? Where am I going?"

"You're going to meet your father today." my mom said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Does this have anything to do with the curl?" I asked.

"Yes, it has everything to do with it. Now go get changed so you can eat some pasta."

"Yay! PASTA!" I yelled immediately spazzing out. When I spazzed out I always got a goofy look on my face where my eyes closed and I had a big grin on my face. Somehow, I always managed to see even with my eyes closed...

Pasta was my most favorite thing in the whole wide world. I raced upstairs and dressed in some green jean short shorts, a white tank top, and a red off the shoulder halter top. I wore white converse knee high boots. One with green laces and one with red laces. Even though I didn't know my father, I knew he was Italian. I took pride in my heritage so it wasn't uncommon that I dress in my flag's colors of green, white, and red. My mom is half Italian and half mexican. I was fluent in english, spanish and italian.

I ran downstairs and, as sure as the sun rises in the east, my mom had a big plate of pasta ready for me.

"Thanks mom." I said kissing her cheek and began to shovel down my pasta until there was no more. "So when do we leave?" she looked surprised.

"We? Baby, you're going by yourself. As much as I would like to go with you, I can't. Your father will explain."

"Oh, okay." I said kind of bummed out that my mom wouldn't be able to come with me.

I put my dishes in the sink and packed a suitcase with a bunch of clothes that just looked like a mass of green, white, and red along with the occasional random color. I walked downstairs and my mom was waiting for me by the door. She gave me a slip of paper.

"Here's your father's address. I love you." was all she said as she walked me out the door.

"Love you too mom." I said as I left and rolled my suitcase behind me.

Once I was on the streets I hailed a taxi. I gave the driver the address.

"Really?" he asked looking surprised.

"Um, yeah." I said bluntly.

"Okay." he said and I laid my head back against the seat.

Turns out my old man lived farther away than I thought, because I ended up falling asleep and by the time we got there and the driver was waking me up, it was 3 in the afternoon. We were in Rome, Italy's capital.

"We're here, miss."

"Oh, thanks. How much?"

"Um, it's on the house." he said not meeting my eyes.

"Really! Thank you so much sir!" I said walking out with my suitcase as he drove off.

When I looked at the house I checked the slip of paper to make sure I was at the right place. There was no way this was it. It was a ginormous mansion! But sure enough, it was the address. I walked in through the gates and approached the door. I knocked and a few seconds later the door was opening. There stood a man that looked like he could be my twin, except for the fact that he had dark brown hair, his curl was on the opposite side of his head, and he looked to be about 22. He looked surprised to see me.

"Um, you don't happen to be," I checked the slip of paper again. "Feliciano Vargas?"

"Um, no. But he's inside." he said in a heavy Italian accent. I mean, I had an accent too, but his was way thicker.

"Oh, okay. Can I come in? I kind of need to talk to him."

"Sure." he said as if though in a daze. I walked in and the inside was even more beautiful than the outside. "Oi, fratello! You have a visitor." the man yelled. "By the way, my name's Lovino, but you can call me Romano." he told me quietly.

"Okay." I said right before a voice called out.

"Who is it, brother?" then a mirror must have run around the corner because I was suddenly looking at a reflection of myself. This man was about 20, had auburn hair with a curl sticking out of the left side of his head, he was the same height as me, and had big brown eyes open wide in shock. We looked exactly the same.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to be Feliciano, would you?" I asked uncertainly. This man was WAY too young to be my father.

"Yes. Who are you, bella?"

"Well apparently I'm your daughter." I said bluntly. "My mother is Rosa Lombardi. I'm Isabella." I extended my hand expecting a hand shake but instead he pulled me to him and hugged me.

"Your Rosa's daughter? Your MY daughter!" he squealed happily.

"Um, yes." I said hugging him back. After all, I was finally meeting my dad!

"Well, I'm gonna go make some pasta." said Romano.

"Yay! PASTA!" me and dad cheered at the same time. We looked at each other and started giggling. His eyes were suddenly closed in a goofy face with a grin, just like me. We raced to the kitchen.

^/u/^

"So dad," I started off once we finished our pasta. "Would you like to explain why you look so young?"

"Well, you see... The thing is..." and then he proceeded to explain about how he was a country, and immortal, and how I could live forever too if I agreed to be his capital.

"Really?"

"Um, yeah." he said with a small smile.

"Of course I accept! I would love to!" I yelled while I glomped my dad and we both fell to the floor giggling.

"Well I'm going to go out and explore. Bye dad, bye uncle Romano!" I said walking out the door.

I went out side and walked for a little while until I saw a small café and decided to go in. I sat down and asked the waitress for a caramel frappe. I sat down in a table outside and enjoyed my cool drink. I saw a guy that looked around my age about to enter the café. He looked at me and winked, I just smirked at him and winked back. He seemed taken aback but smiled and went inside. A few minutes later he came back outside with a mocha frappe and sat down across from me.

"Hey there." he said flirtatiously. I decided to play along.

"Hey yourself." I replied in the same tone that just made him grin wider.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah I just moved in with my dad."

"Is that so. Well maybe I could show you around." he said as he reached across the table and put his hand on top of mine. I decided this game had gone on long enough.

"No thanks. I don't think my boyfriend would like that." he looked shocked as I ripped my hand away from his and got up. It was a lie, but it was still fun to look at his face. As I walked away, sipping on my drink, I made sure to sway my hips with each step because I knew he would be watching.

When I got home I started cracking up as soon as I walked in through the door.

"What's wrong Isabella?" asked uncle Romano.

"I got hit on by a player and I put him in his place. His face was priceless!" I replied as I leaned on the door gasping for air. "Where's dad?"

"He had to go out. Why don't you go get cleaned up?"

"Sure, see you later." I said as I ran upstairs and went to take a nice warm bath.

Italy POV

I really hate having to leave like this without even telling my daughter, but it was an emergency! Germany and Japan came to visit me! So we went out for a little while before going back to my home. When we got there we all went inside the kitchen. I started to make some pasta when out of nowhere I slipped on something and the pasta sauce flew out of my hands and covered us all.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry Germany and Japan! Please don't hurt me!" I screamed afraid they would get mad.

"Don't vorry about it. I'll just go get cleaned up. Are you coming Japan?"

"Ah, yes. Ret's go."

So we all went to a room that was connected to the bathroom, that was connected to my room.

"I'll be right back!" I said running to my room to grab a bunch of fluffy towels. I suddenly heard a thump and a splash in the bathroom. I walked to the door and wondered about going in, then I heard another thump and ran in. What I saw shocked me more than anything I ever saw. There, in my bathroom, was my only daughter lying naked and unconscious over Germany (who was on the floor), while Japan was in the background with a nosebleed.

I suddenly did something I have never done before. I pulled out my gun while I stared coldly at Germany, my eyes open. How dare he try to take advantage of my daughter!?

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my daughter, you bastard?"

Isabella POV

About 20 minutes after I got in the bath, I suddenly heard the voices of unknown men outside the door. Oh no! What if they try to come in!? Suddenly panicking, I got up as fast as I could and reached for my towel. Unfortunately, I got up too fast because I slipped and fell down, there was steam everywhere! I hit my head really hard. The only thing above the water was the top half of my head as I tried my hardest not to pass out. Suddenly I was being pulled out of the water by a startled gasp of, "Italy!" I was suddenly looking into the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen. At that moment I didn't care that I was completely naked or that there was a Japanese man behind him having a major nosebleed.

"I'm not Italy." was all I mumbled before passing out on top of this beautiful man.

Germany POV

After Italy left to his room I waited outside of the door to the bathroom. Suddenly there was a big thump from inside and a splash. Don't tell me Italy fell in the bath! I raced inside and sure enough there was the top of an auburn head with a curl sticking out of the left side of it.

"Italy!" I gasped. I pulled him out and met with an unexpected surprise. Instead of Italy, I pulled out a girl that looked exactly like him. And she was completely naked! Now I won't lie, but she had an amazing body. She was breathing really hard which only made her chest rise and fall faster.

"I'm not Italy." was all she mumbled before she passed out on top of me. I was still so surprised that I fell to the floor with her on top of me. Suddenly the real Italy came running through the door. I knew he was serious because his eyes snapped open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my daughter, you bastard?" he said as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at me.

"Daddy?" this girl started mumbling. Italy grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. He carried her bridal-style to his room and laid her on his bed. He covered her up with the covers as she began to stir.

"Hmmm, my head." she groaned rubbing the backside of her head.

"Japan can you get us some ice please?" asked Italy, for once serious.

"Okay." Japan ran out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Now Isabella, what happened?"

"Well I heard unfamiliar voices so I got up to cover myself with a towel but ended up falling down and hitting my head. I tried not to pass out, then I was pulled out of the water by-" she stopped short as she finally looked at me. She blushed a deep scarlet. "H-h-he pulled me out." she stuttered.

Italy looked at me. He got that goofy face again. "Oh thank you Germany! I'm sorry I pointed my gun at you! Please don't be mad!" he said back to his normal self.

"Um, I'm just gonna go change." Isabella said awkwardly as she got up, still wrapped in a towel, and left us alone. I looked awkwardly at Italy. Then something hit to me that I hadn't thought of before.

"Vait! YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!" when did this happen? I always assumed Italy was a bit... You know... Because of the way he acted.

"Um, yeah." Italy said in a small voice back to his normal self. He then proceeded to explain his romance with Rosa to me.

"I have the ice." Japan announced, coming through the door.

"Okay. Can you please take it to Isabella? She's two doors down, to your left."

"Okay." Japan replied stoically as he left.

I was left to wonder how Italy's daughter will affect us all.

Remember to review! :) You know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia! *sniff sniff*

Chapter 2- France the Pervert and My New Friend Canada

Isabella POV

I was in my room already changed into red skinny jeans, white converse high tops, and a green t-shirt with PASTA written on the front and a picture of spaghetti on the back. I was thinking about getting some ice when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I called as I laid down on my bed. It was one of dad's friends. The one that had the nosebleed. "Oh, it's you. Come on in." I told him with a smile. He blushed a deep red.

"Itary tord me to bring you some ice, miss." he replied shyly handing me a bag of ice.

"Oh, thank you so much! I was thinking about getting some ice now actually. By the way, you can call me Isabella. Come to think of it, I'm hungry. Would you like to join me in the kitchen?" I told him with a smile.

"Um, okay." he said with a small smile of his own. We went down to the kitchen.

"Would you like anything in particular?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Well, we courd make some curry. If you'd rike?" he asked uncertainly.

"Sure! What do we need?"

"Werr for starters we need rice." we then proceeded to make curry.

When we were done we sat down and served ourselves a plate. I took a bite and it was delicious!

"Oh my gosh! This is delicious! You have to teach me how to make this!" I said to him with the grin I usually get when I spazz out about pasta.

"Of course." he replied. Just then dad and the dude with the gorgeous eyes walked in.

"How are you feeling?" dad asked as he came forward and sat next to me. Gorgeous eyes sat next to nosebleed dude.

"I'm fine." I said with a smile.

"Oh these are my best friends Japan and Germany." he said pointing each one out. I started choking on my curry.

"Wait a second. These two are also countries?" I gasp out. They all look at me surprised.

"You told her!" Germany exclaimed.

"Ve~ I had to. She's gonna be my capital." my dad squeaked hiding under the table (waving a white flag) away from Germany's rage. I instantly felt protective. I stood up and got in Germany's face.

"Hey don't yell at my dad! What he does is none of your business!" I yelled in his face. He seemed taken aback. I got my bravery from my mother. "Apologize." I growled out.

"Um, I'm sorry." Germany said awkwardly.

"Good." I said with a smug smile. "Hey dad, you want some curry?" I asked peeking under the table.

"Yeah!" dad called out and sat in a chair once again.

"What about you?" I asked Germany.

"Um, alright." he said slowly. We then ate our curry.

~('o')~

"Italy, vhat are you gonna do vith her vhen ve need to go to ze meetings?" Dad asked.

"Oh you're right! What are we gonna do?" They all started panicking, trying to find a solution.

"Why don't I just go with you guys?" they all froze.

"That's not a bad idea." Japan commented.

"When's the meeting?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Germany responded.

"I guess I'll go pack then."

I went upstairs and packed my things, along with normal colored clothes. I remembered to call my mom. She was cool with it, she just told me to be careful. I went downstairs.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Now if you're ready." Germany said.

"I'm ready." and then we left and got on a plane to the U.S.

A few hours later we landed in an airport in the U.S. We got in a taxi and went to a house where we would be staying. Turns out dad has a house here for when he comes to meetings every few weeks. Uncle Romano went with some dude called Spain.

"Well I'm going to go take a bath." I said walking upstairs. "Oh and Germany?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes?"

"If you decide you want to walk in on me in the bath again, knock first will you? I don't want to fall again." I told him in a sarcastic tone. He just blushed red and I smirked at him. "Same goes for you Japan!" I called as I walked upstairs.

After my bath, I dressed in simple black short shorts and a tank top with a picture of a plate of pasta in the front. I walked into the kitchen to get some dinner. I looked at the clock, it was 7:00 pm. I guess we got home later than I thought. I looked in the refrigerator and took out a tomato. I sat down in one of the stools next to the counter. I munched on my tomato and thought about tomorrow. I would be meeting the rest of the world tomorrow. What if they don't like me? Or worse, what if I run into France? Germany told me to stay away from him because he's a total perv. I sighed and went upstairs to my room. I decided to read for a little while and when the clock hit 10 I decided to go to bed.

^o^

When I woke up it was 9. I got up and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed. I put on a black tube top under a button up dark blue blouse, some black dress pants that hugged my hips, and dark blue stiletto heels the same color as the blouse. The tube top made my 34C cleavage look awesome and my outfit complimented my curves very well. I tied my hair up in a high bun except for my bangs and my curl. I just put on some eyeliner, some dark brown eyeshadow, and some dark red lipstick. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see my dad making pasta.

"Morning." I said to him as I pecked his cheek. What I didn't see was Germany's mouth hanging open. I turned around and also greeted Japan and Germany. "Hey."

"Good morning." they chanted back at me.

"When are we leaving?" I asked sitting down as dad put plate of pasta in front of me.

"In about half and hour."

"All right." I ate my pasta and in half and hour we were on our way to the big U.N. building.

"Aw crap, ve're late!" Germany exclaimed as they all took off running, leaving me alone at the entrance.

"How am I gonna find my way now." I muttered to no one in particular, or so I thought.

"Are you lost, mon ami?" came a French accent from behind me. I tuned around and there stood France. He looked shocked as he looked at my face, but that shock disappeared as he looked further down. As he was looking me up and down I started backing away. "What's wrong?" he said with a pervy grin that just screamed out 'RAEP!'

"I'm good." said taking off running in the general direction dad had gone. Don't ask me how, but I can run just as fast in heels as I can in sneakers.

"Wait!" France screamed. I suddenly saw big, important looking, wooden, double doors and decided this must be the place. I burst through the doors only to skid to a stop. There, in that room, were all the countries of the world just staring at me.

"Mon ami!" rang out a voice from behind me. And there at the door stood France. I did the first thing that came to mind, I ran and jumped in my dad's lap.

"Dad! That pervert wants to invade my vital regions!" I screamed into his shoulder as France slowly approached me, but stopped dead.

"Dad?" all the nations said in confusion at the same time.

"Um, yeah." dad said gently pushing me off of his lap and standing up. "Introduce yourself." he told me. I stood up and held my head high.

"Ciao, my name is Isabella Vargas Lombardi otherwise known as the capital of Italy, Rome. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Everyone had equal faces of shock. Dad was glowing with happiness when I included his last name in my description.

"How is this possible? This has never happened before, has it?" some dude with thick eyebrows asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Anyway... Can I stay?" they all just nodded mutely. I looked around and saw a country with a baby polar bear in his arms that everybody seemed to ignore.

"Hi." I said sitting down.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked in a soft voice. O... M... G! He had a Canadian accent!

"Yeah. Who else. I'm Isabella, also know as Rome. Who are you?" I asked.

"Matthew Williams, also known as Canada."

"Who's this cutie?" I asked as I stroked his bear's fur.

"I'm Kumajiro." the bear replied in a childish voice.

"Awe!" I cooed. "Do you mind?" I said looking at Kumajiro and held my arms out. The little bear climbed out is Canada's lap and into my arms. "You're so cute!" I squealed and hugged him to my chest.

The meeting went on, with people giving me odd looks. Oh well. There was a lot of chaos, and lots of white flags being waved. I had enough when I saw France sexually harassing my dad. I got up and slammed my palms on the table. I used the leverage and threw myself across the table and tackled France to the ground we both fell down with me on top of him. I grabbed one of dad's white flags that was nearby. I broke the wood so it was pointy and held it under France's throat.

"Stop hitting on my dad, you perverted frog." I growled. Everyone seemed shocked at my behavior.

"Vhy don't ve call it a day?" Germany suggested.

"Sure." everybody muttered and left. I walked towards Canada who was still sitting down.

"Hey, Canada? You wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure."

"Hey dad? Imma go grab some lunch with Canada! See you later!" and with that I grabbed Canada's hand and led him out the door without giving my dad time to answer. We went to a nice little restaurant and ate in a comfortable silence. On the way to my house Matthew let me carry Kumajiro. When we got to the door I turned around and handed him his bear.

"This was fun we should go out again." I said with a smile.

"Sure. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I gave him a peck on the cheek an went inside.

"Hey dad! Hey Germany! Hey Japan!" I called as I went inside.

"In here!" dad called. They were in the kitchen, of course.

"Hey." I said walking in. Japan was emotionless, dad was happy, but Germany had a slight frown on his face. "Whacha' makin'?" I asked dad as I pecked his cheek.

"Just pasta." of course. "Do you want any?"

"No thanks. I already ate with Canada." Germany's frown deepened. "Well im going to go take a bath. See you guys later.

I took my bath and changed into some blue silk shorts and a white tank top when suddenly someone knocked on my door. I got out of the bath late so it couldn't be dad. I went to go see who it was and was met with a tall german in my doorway.

remember to review and tell if you like it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except Isabella.

WARNING- Oc Germany in this chappie! Slight lemon, but not too much. You have been warned!

Chapter 3- Surprise Pleasures and Unexpected Sleepover

Germany POV

I knew Italy would probably try to kill me for this, he certainly tried last time. But I just couldn't stand watching her with Canada. When I saw her give him that kiss, even if it was on the cheek, I felt so much jealousy. I wanted to be the one she kissed. I waited until Italy fell asleep and Isabella got out of the bath to make my move. I knocked on her door. When she opened the door she was wearing nothing more than some blue silk shorts and a white tank top. The minute I saw her I couldn't hold back anymore. I stepped in her room and closed the door. I pushed her against the door and pinned her wrists above her head.

"Germany?" she asked uncertain. I knew the moment I saw her I wanted her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like seeing you vith Canada. I don't like seeing you vith ozzer men." I stated. I talked with my head down so she wouldn't see my eyes.

"I don't understand."

"I vant you. To be mine be mine und mine alone." she gasped in surprise as I forcefully kissed her. I used her gasp as an opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth. She resisted for a little while but she finally gave up and just enjoyed it. She moaned into my mouth. I stopped kissing her so she could breath, and when I did she was panting. I went from her mouth to her neck. I traveled my way down her neck, biting and sucking.

"Ludwig." she breathed, almost moaning my name. I moved my hands to her hips and pushed her up the door. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled my face back to hers. This time it was her that slipped her tongue in my mouth. I moved us to her bed. As I laid her down she seemed to snap back to reality.

"No!" she pushed me off of her. I landed on the floor. She sat up in the bed and was panting heavily. As I stood up she took one look at me and ran out of the room.

"Isabella!" I yelled as I ran after her. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw that she already left out the door. What have I done? Italy is going to be so mad at me when he finds out his daughter ran away. The one thing Germany didn't notice was Japan standing at the top of the stairs with his jaw hanging open, having heard everything.

Isabella POV

I ran outside, barefoot and all. I have no idea what came over me. I tried to resist him, I really did! But the way he kissed me... I couldn't help but respond to him. The moment he laid me down on my bed I knew what we were doing was wrong. We barely new each other, and he was my dad's BEST FRIEND! I found myself outside Canada's house. When we were walking home he told me where he lived, it wasn't that far from where I was staying at. I ran up the doorsteps and knocked on his door. The moment I saw that Canadian I threw myself at him through the doorway and sobbed onto his shoulder. He didn't seem at all surprised. He just led me inside and sat down on the couch with me on his lap. He rubbed my back and whispered sweet nothing's into my ear as I tried to calm down.

Canada's POV

Today had been one of the best days of my life. One- I met Isabella, and she knows I exist!, two- she was amazingly nice and got along well with Kumajiro, and three- I think I like her. I think I like her, like her. I walked her home and then started toward's my house. My hand still in place from where she gave me that peck. I got home and took a shower. I put Kumajiro to bed, but when I decided to go to bed my doorbell rang. I opened the door and there stood Isabella. She was wearing nothing but some blue silk shorts and a white tank top, she was barefoot.

The moment she saw me she threw herself at me and sobbed into my shoulder. I sat us down on the couch and pulled her into my lap. I whispered sweet nothing's into her ear as she tried to calm down. Through her cries she told me what happened with Germany. I felt uncharacteristically mad. Her sobs finally turned into sniffles and she looked sheepishly at me.

"I'm sorry to jump you like that." she told me.

"It's alright, Isabe-"

"Izzy" she interrupted me.

"What?"

"Izzy." she repeated. "It's what my close friends get to call me." she told me with a smile.

"Alright... Izzy." I said trying the name out. She smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Hey, can I have a nickname for you too?" she asked with an adorable grin.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" She seemed to think about it for a few seconds.

"How about Mattie?" I felt my cheeks take a light blush.

"Sure." I smiled at her. We stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, Mattie?" she finally spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked. I felt my face heat up.

"What?"

"I don't feel like going home. What with Germany and all..." she trailed off.

"Sure." I stood up and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll show you to a guest room."

"Um, would you mind if I stayed with you?" she asked looking at her feet. I felt my face flush crimson again.

"Um, are you sure?" I asked uncertain.

"If you don't mind." she asked still looking down at her feet.

"Sure. Come on, my room's this way. We'll go to the meeting together tomorrow."

"There's going to be another one?"

"Yeah, there's usually 2."

"Okay." We reached the door of my room. I pushed it open and led her inside. My room was simple. It had a queen size bed with red bed sheets, a white leather couch, a wardrobe, and a 60'' plasma t.v. along one wall. She finally looked at me.

"Um, do you want to go to bed now or do you want something to eat first?" I asked her trying to be considerate.

"I'll go to bed now if that's okay. Were you going to do something?"

"No, I was just going to go to bed myself."

"Okay." She crawled into my bed and pulled me along with her. She laid down on one side of the bed and I stood next to the other side awkwardly. She sat up and took my hand.

"If you're uncomfortable with me here, I could stay in another room." she said smiling softly. I could tell that she needed someone to comfort her right now.

"It's alright. I don't mind." I disagreed. I got into bed next to her and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Mattie." she whispered.

"Goodnight Izzy." I whispered back. And we both fell asleep.

Izzy POV

When I woke up the next morning I was surrounded by warmth. When I opened one eye I was staring at a white ball of fur. Looking up I saw it was Kumajiro.

"Hey buddy. Where's Canada?"

"Who?" He asked with an adorable tilt of his head.

"The guy who feeds you." I said with a sigh. I can't believe no one remembered Canada, not even his own bear.

"He went to a meeting."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"He told me to stay with you until you woke up."

"Um, okay." I got up and went to the bathroom. "Hey Kumajiro! I'm going to go take a bath! Stay out of trouble!" I went into the bathroom and took off my clothes. I went into the room with the washer and drier and put my clothes in. I put it on full cycle and went back to the bathroom. I started up the bath and got in. About a half an hour later I got out. I wrapped myself in a fluffy towel and went out to the room with the washer and drier. I took out my now clean undergarments and pulled then on. I looked at my pajamas that I still had in my hands. I really didn't want to wear my pajamas all day. I looked around the room and saw a hokey jersey. It must have been Mattie's. I pulled it on and I liked how it looked. It went to my mid-thigh, and the sleeves were a little long, but I liked it. I walked out and saw Kumajiro sitting on the bed.

"You hungry?" I asked him. He nodded. I walked to the bed and held my arms out in offer. He climbed into my arms. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I went to the table and sat Kumajiro in a chair. "What do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes." he stated simply. I went to the cupboards and got out all the stuff I would need. About 20 minutes later I had a stack of pancakes waiting to be eaten. I put a few on two plates and got out the maple syrup. I looked at the clock it was 11:45 in the morning. I must have really slept late. I was half way through eating my pancakes when I heard the door open. A few seconds later in came Mattie. When he saw me his mouth fell open.

"Hey there. Why so early?" I asked him as I stood up and walked towards him.

Canada POV

I really hated to leave Izzy alone, but I didn't have the heart to wake her up. She just looked so adorable when she was sleeping. I slowly untangled myself from her and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I went out I saw Kumajiro. I walked up to him.

"Kumajiro, please stay with Izzy until she wakes up." The little polar bear just nodded at me as I finished getting dressed. I went outside and headed for the U.N. building. When I got inside I was met with a surprise. I walked through the wooden double doors and I saw Italy having a massive freak out. Not the kind where he's crying and waving his white flags, the kind where he gets violent. This is the first time anyone has ever seen him like this, ever. I stood in the doorway as Italy, with Romano close behind, kept screaming about how in the world they could have a meeting when his daughter was missing. And then it hit me, Germany hasn't told Italy yet.

"Italy, you mean you don't know?" I asked loudly. Everyone's head snapped to where I was at. They all seemed surprised, I couldn't blame them. I usually just blended into the background, but I felt protective of Izzy.

"What do you mean?" he asked staring at me with those rarely seen eyes.

"That it's your German friend's fault that Isabella ran away in the night, in her pajamas and barefoot none the less." I said smirking at the look on Germany's face.

"How do you know?" Germany asked me.

"Who do you think she went running to?" I asked. "She needed a friend to comfort her after what happened."

"What happened?" Italy asked looking from me to Germany and back.

"Ask him. I'm sure he'd be more than glad to tell you. Now if you don't mind I think we should leave this meeting for another day seeing as though we won't get anything done anyway." I said as I walked back outside.

Germany POV

After Canada left everyone turned to stare at me.

"Germany~" Italy said on a deadly tone. "What was Canada talking about?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice that sent chills up my spine. He had a dark aura surrounding him not unlike Russia's. Aw crap, Canada's gonna get me killed!

Canada POV

I got home and when I opened the door I could smell pancakes. I walked into the kitchen and my jaw dropped. There, in my kitchen, sat Izzy. She was wearing my old hokey jersey, that only went mid thigh, and was eating pancakes with my favorite maple syrup. Across from her sat Kumajiro. Now I won't lie, I almost lost it. I almost slammed her on the table and had my way with her right then and there.

"Hey there. Why so early?" She asked walking towards me. She stopped right in front of me.

"Um, well, your dad was kinda freaking out. Violently." Her eyes widened.

"Ah crap! I bet he's super worried! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me along as she ran up the stairs. "Kumajiro! Behave!" She yelled as she ran. You could hear a faint "Okay." from the kitchen. She led me into my room and ran to my closet.

"Mattie! I need you to let me borrow something to wear."

"Um, okay." I went to my dresser and grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt. I handed them to her. She muttered a quick thanks. She started to undress. In front of me. I quickly turned around with a red face. Looks like she really was in a hurry. When she finished getting dressed she ran downstairs barefoot.

"Hurry up, Mattie!" I ran after her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I gasped after her. She ran outside and I had trouble keeping up with her. After a few minutes we were outside of her father's house. She grabbed my hand and walked up the steps. She nocked on the door and waited. Not a minute later, the door opened.

"What!?" It was Romano. He saw Izzy and immediately started freaking out. "F-fratello? FRATELLO! Get your ass down here now!"

"What!?" Italy asked annoyed as he appeared at the door.

"Hi dad." She greeted him. His eyes almost popped out of his head, a first.

Soooo, how's the story so far? Tell me what you think by reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Germany's twin?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Isabella and the plot!

Izzy POV

After Mattie and I greeted my dad, we were ushered inside. We were now all seated awkwardly in the living room. Mattie and me were seated on a sofa. Across from us sat dad, Japan, and Germany. The tension was so thick you would have to cut it with a chainsaw.

"Um, hi." I said lamely as they all stared at me.

"Isabella Vargas Lombardi," dad said in a deathly tone. "Why the hell would you run away!? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He yelled at me. I looked up at him with big, watery, puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, papa. I didn't mean to worry you." His eyes suddenly got watery too and he hugged me to him.

"Aw, it's okay! Just promise to never do it again."

"As long as Germany doesn't try to have sex with me again." I said bluntly glaring at Germany with an eyebrow raised. He looked away and had the decency to look ashamed.

"Don't worry, I already talked to him." Dad said with a sinister smile. I sweat-dropped.

"Um, okay." I said hesitantly. "Come on Canada, let's go to my room." Before anyone could say anything I grabbed Mattie's hand and dragged him to my room. When we were there, I shut and locked the door behind us.

"Well that was awkward." I sighed. Mattie looked troubled. "What's wrong Mattie?" I asked as I came forward and took both his hands in my own.

"I'm just worried about you being here. You know, with Germany and all..." He trailed off.

"Awwww! You're worried about me!" I squealed as I hugged him. He seemed surprised, but hugged me back after a second.

"Of course I am." He said simply. He let go of me. "Well, I should go. We did leave Kumajiro all alone."

"Oh! That's right! Well you better get back to him before he gets in trouble." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him downstairs. I showed him the way out.

"Are you going to go home tomorrow?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Probably not." I said with a smile.

"Well, I'll see you later then." He said smiling.

"Sure. Bye." I said as I pecked his cheek. As I closed the door Germany was standing on the other side. I jumped in surprise.

"Oh, hey." I said staring at him.

"I vanted to apologize." He said.

"Um, okay."

"For forcing myself on you. Not because of vhat I did." He clarified. I felt my eyes widen slightly.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. "By the way, I heard there was a bit of a commotion this morning." I smirked.

"Yes there vas. All because you ran away in ze middle of ze night." He said with accusation in his voice. I walked forward until I was right in his face.

"How did you expect me not to?" I questioned.

"Vell, you seemed to enjoy it so I don't know vhy you did." He said smirking. I felt my cheeks flush slightly.

"I'll admit I did, but it was wrong for us to do that. You're my dad's best friend. It would be inappropriate." I said pulling my face closer to his.

"Your father doesn't have to know." He said also pulling his face closer to mine.

"You're right, he doesn't." Our lips were about to touch. "But I would know." I said pulling away at the last second. I smirked at him and walked away swaying my hips. I heard him groan in frustration. I went inside the kitchen and saw dad and Japan.

"Hey." I said as I went inside and pecked both dad's and Japan's cheek. Japan turned scarlet and turned his head away. "What are you doing?" I asked dad.

"Ravioli." He answered simply.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs. See you."

"Isabella, I'm going to take you to Austria and Hungary's house so you won't be lonely while we train!" Dad called to me.

"Okay!" I called back. I got dressed in some black jean short shorts, a blood red tank top, a black hoodie, and some knee high completely black converse with red laces. I ran downstairs and straight into the kitchen. I sat down as a plate of ravioli was placed in front of me.

"Thanks dad." I said appreciatively. I then started to eat the delicious ravioli. When I finished we all got in Germany's car, with him driving, and sped off towards Austria and Hungary's house. When we got there only dad and me got out. He knocked on the door and we waited. A very pretty lady with long brown hair and beautiful green eyes answered the door.

"Hello Miss Hungary!" Dad cheered enthusiastically.

"Hello Italy! What brings you here?" Hungary asked smiling.

"I was wondering if you could look after Isabella while Germany trains Japan and me?" Dad said with a big grin on his face.

"Of course!" She said ushering me inside.

"Thanks! Be good, Isabella!" Dad called as he ran back to the car. I looked at Hungary.

"Well come on. I'll introduce you to Mr. Austria." She said smiling and leading me into a room with a piano in it and a guy playing it. I felt happy, I loved playing the piano.

"Mr. Austria, Italy left his daughter in our care." Miss Hungary announced as we came in. Mr. Austria looked at us and his eyes widened.

"Well, she certainly looks like him doesn't she?" He said casually.

"Hello." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"Oh! I just got a wonderful idea!" Miss Hungary exclaimed. "Come on!" She yelled dragging me by my arm to an old looking room.

"When your father used to live here, this was his room." She said happily. I looked around and was intrigued. There were mostly paintings, most of them about a little boy. He looked just like Germany, but I could tell it wasn't him. The boy had a softer look in his eyes and seemed gentler somehow. And his eyes... they were darker, but warmer somehow.

"Look! This was your father's old maid uniform." She showed me a maid's dress that looked just like hers, except it was green, white and looked simpler. "See if it can fit you!" She squealed. She handed me the dress and the rest of the uniform and left, closing the door behind her. I stripped and put on the dress. I pulled a white apron over it, then I put on some knee high work boots. I tied my hair back with the white bandana-thing. She also left a push broom there for some reason. I grabbed it and went back inside the piano room. Mr. Austria was just sitting on the piano bench sipping on some tea. I sat down next to him.

"Do you mind if I play?" I asked him. He looked a bit surprised, but agreed.

"Sure." He said as he got up and sat in a chair near the piano. He nodded at me to begin. I started to press on the ivory keys and smiled. I closed my eyes, trying to really get in the moment. I started to lightly sway side to side. I have no idea how long I sat there playing the piano. It could have been hours or just a few minutes, I honestly had no idea how long. After about a lifetime (or was it a few seconds?) I pressed the last key, making the last note, signaling that the song had ended. I looked up and saw a look of wonder on Mr. Austria's face.

When I looked around I saw Miss Hungary and a guy. He looked just like Germany, except he wasn't. He looked soft yet strong, gentle yet rough, and his eyes, they were a darker shade of blue. This was the boy from the paintings in dad's room. He dropped a little tiny push broom he was holding in his hands and just stared at me.

"Italy." The man whispered.

Holy Roman Empire POV

I was finally coming back. I would finally keep my promise. I held the push broom my beloved gave me so long ago in my hands. I knocked on the mansion's big wooden door. I wasn't surprised when I saw Miss Hungary open the door, she was surprised to see me though.

"Holy Rome." She whispered. She suddenly pulled me inside and hugged me fiercely. "You came back!" She exclaimed. She stepped back and looked at me. "My you've certainly grown. You look just like Germany, except for the eyes."

"Germany?" I asked.

"Oh yes, he's Prussia's little brother." She replied smiling. My eyes widened a bit. "Come on, lets go tell Mr. Austria. I think I hear him in the piano room." She told me smiling.

"Wait, does Italy still live here?" I asked urgently. Her eyes widened as something suddenly occurred to her.

"Let's go with Mr. Austria first." She said hastily. She pulled me into the familiar piano room, but it was not Austria who was playing. There at the piano bench, sat my beloved Italy. She has grown into a lovely woman. Her auburn hair straight as silk hung down her back, her adorable curl still in place, her beautifully developed body, she even looked the same except older. I have no idea how long I was standing there just listening to her beautiful music.

Then suddenly, she opened her beautiful eyes and pressed the last key. She turned smiling to Austria who had a look of wonder on his face. She continued looking around until she spotted us. The push broom fell to the floor as I got the full view of her face, she was more beautiful than I remember.

"Italy." I whispered. She stood up smiling.

"Miss Hungary, it fit." She said grabbing the skirt of her maid's dress. She lent over and picked up a push broom. "Can I go change now?" She asked. Why was she acting this way? It's like I wasn't even here. Before Miss Hungary could answer, I ran forward and pulled her into my arms.

"My love, I've come back. I finally kept my promise." I looked down at her only to see confusion in her brown eyes.

"Um, do I know you?" She asked tilting her head. My jaw fell. I could not believe she forgot me after all. Miss Hungary pulled me off of her.

"Um, Isabella? Why don't you go change?" Italy nodded and ran off. I turned to Miss Hungary, heartbroken.

"Why doesn't she remember me?" I asked close to tears.

"Come Holy Rome, there is a lot to be explained." She led me to the living room and to a couch.

"You see," she began. "When you and Italy were little, you made a mistake. You thought Italy was a girl, but he's been a man his whole life." My jaw dropped.

"Then who was that?" I asked shakily pointing to the direction where the piano room is.

"That was his daughter, Isabella." Just then we heard someone push open the doors to the room.

"THAT'S MY NAME, DON'T WEAR IT OUT!" Italy's daughter yelled, laughing. I couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. She had on some black jean short shorts that showed off her creamy pale legs, knee high converse boots all black with red laces, a blood red tank top that complimented her figure, and she had a black hoodie draped over her arm. She ran and jumped over the couch landing next to Austria.

"Hey." She told all of us with a big smile.

"So, you're Italy's daughter?" I asked shakily.

"Yup! Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm one of your dad's old friends, the Holy Roman Empire." I told her smiling. She grabbed my hand and shook it.

"I'm Isabella. Italy's capitol, the city of Rome." She said smiling. She may not be Italy, but she was a hell of a lot like her- umm, him.

"So Isabella, where is Italy?" I asked nonchalantly. She shrugged her shoulders.

"He said Germany, Japan, and him were going to go train. So I'm going to stay here for the day." She said smiling happily.

"Oh." Was all I responded with.

"Can I spend the day with you? I want to get to know my day's old friend." She said as she pulled me up and walked us to the garden. I smiled thinking Italy's daughter was just like him.

Isabella POV

I spent the whole day with Holy Roman Empire.

"Hey! I can I just call you Holy Rome?" I asked him with big eyes. I really liked this guy, he was a lot of fun to hang around with. He blushed a bit.

"Sure, if you want to. But I get to call you Bella in return." I blushed a little, Bella is beautiful in Italian.

"Sure!" I squealed as I tackled him in a hug. We landed on the soft grass with me on top of him. He just stared up at me. I giggled.

"Oops, sorry." I said getting off of him. I held my hand out for him to take. He did and got up. Suddenly Miss Hungary came outside and walked towards us.

"Isabella, your father is here to pick you up." She said with a smile.

"Okay, bye." I said as I kissed her and Holy Rome on their cheeks. I gave him my cell phone number. "Call me sometime." I said smiling. He in return, gave me his number. When I walked through the house to the door I saw Mr. Austria.

"Bye, Mr. Austria." I said as I kissed his cheek too, catching him by surprise. He merely nodded at me. I went outside and got in the car.

Holy Rome POV

"So what did you think of her?" Miss Hungary asked me.

"She may not be Italy, but she is amazing." I said with the slightest sigh in my voice. She just smiled and walked away shaking her head.

Isabella POV

Once were were back home, I ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a tomato and sat in a stool as I munched on it.

"I'm going to bed. Good night!" Dad said sleepily as he walked up the stairs. That just left Germany and me in the kitchen, Japan went to his room the moment we stepped out of the car,

"So how vas your day?" Germany asked as he took a seat next to me. I shrugged.

"It was okay." I said with a smile. I decided to keep Holy Rome a secret so he could surprise everyone himself.

"Are you tired?" Germany asked out of nowhere.

"Not really, why?" I asked. He smirked seductively.

"Because I can think of some fun things to do." I laughed. I pushed him away by his face.

"You never give up do you?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Nope." He said smiling. I took another bite of my tomato and saw him staring me. I held the tomato out to him with a giggle.

"Would you like some?" I asked sarcastically. He surprised me.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said as I bit into it again. He grabbed my chin and kissed me. At the same time, he took a little piece of tomato from inside my mouth. He leaned back and just chewed it while I just stared at him in shock. I gave him the tomato so he could take another bite. The moment he bit into it, I grabbed his face and crashed my lips to his. I took the whole piece of tomato out of his mouth. I leaned back and chewed slowly. He just stared at me in shock.

"My tomato." I said walking away with my tomato. Before I could leave he slapped my ass. A surprised yelp escaped my mouth. I stared at him incredulously. I pulled my hand back and slapped him as hard as I could. A very loud smack echoed across the kitchen. I hit him so hard, he fell out of his chair and had a little blood dripping out of the side of his mouth. He just stared at me from his spot on the floor. I wiggled my finger at him like I was lecturing a five year old.

"You don't touch, unless I give you permission." I told him smirking. He just shook his head at me. "I'm going to bed, good night!" I called going upstairs.

I took a shower and changed into some cotton pajama bottoms and a camisole. I looked at my chair. Canada's clothes were still there. I'll just give them to him tomorrow. I went into my fluffy bed and fell asleep.

Hugs to anyone who reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Isabella and the plot!

Isabella POV

Turns out, since the meeting didn't go as planned yesterday, they were gonna have another meeting today. And I have to go. Ugh, the meeting were so boring! No one got anything done anyways. I quickly got dressed in a simple mid thigh flared red skirt, a white shirt with red and black designs on the bottom and left corner, and some red wedges. I left my hair down and put on some eyeliner and light red eyeshadow. I finished with some clear lipgloss. I walked downstairs to see everyone ready.

"Good morning." I said cheerfully in a singsong voice. They all looked at me, especially Germany.

"Good morning!" They chanted back at me. I smiled. I loved being with them. We all ate a quick breakfast and headed towards the U.N. building. When we got there we were the last to arrive. I immediately walked toward Mattie and sat down next to him. I saw him blush lightly when he saw my outfit in the colors red and white, the colors of his flag.

"Good morning." I said as I pecked his cheek.

"Hello." He said in his soft voice. I turned to Kumajiro.

"Hey Kumajiro! How are you doing?" I asked the little polar bear. He answered with a tiny, "I'm fine." I squealed and hugged him to my chest. He was just too adorable! I suddenly got a text. I put Kumajiro back in Canada's lap and read it.

From-Holy Rome

Hey Bella, I'm going to go to the meeting. I'm about to go through the doors. I wanted to ask a favor. Can you please make my entrance as dramatic as you possibly can? I want to see everyone's reactions. :)

To-Holy Rome

Of course! Just wait until I finish my awesome speech! :)

I sent the text and stood up. Everyone's attention was focused solely on me. I walked to the doors and stood in front of them. I began to speak in a loud, clear voice.

"Okay everyone! Someone who none of you have seen in a very long time is about to walk through these doors. I advise you all to try not to go into shock. All women, do not look directly at him, you might faint. To everyone with heart conditions, try to prepare yourselves so you don't get any heart attacks and go into cardiac arrest. I present to you, the HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE!" I said loudly as Holy Rome opened the doors and strutted in. I saw everyone's mouths drop open in shock (except Hungary and Austria), dad looked like he was about to pass out. Holy Rome looked at me and smiled.

"Good job." He whispered in my ear. I giggled a bit.

"What's up?" I asked as I kissed his cheeks on both sides and he did the same to me.

"Nothing really." He said back nonchalantly. I saw dad stand up and walk shakily toward us.

"H-Holy Rome? Is that really you?" He asked dazed. He just stared at my dad. I sighed and pushed him in the direction of my now hyperventilating father. He looked back at me and I gave him a pointed look. He turned back to dad.

"Yes Italy, it is me. I finally came back." He said softly. I saw dad's eyes fill with tears before he launched himself at Holy Rome and sobbed into his chest. All Holy Rome did was just stand there and hold dad. Dad suddenly looked up and to Holy Rome, then to me, and back.

"Wait, how do you know my daughter?" He looked at me and we both blushed looking away.

"We'll tell you later." We said in unison with red faces. Dad furrowed his eyebrows, but otherwise said nothing. I pushed them both to where dad was sitting. Luckily, another chair materialized there. When they both sat down, I went to sit next to Mattie. I smiled at him and the meeting finally began. Everything went as it usually did. Everyone was fighting and no one got any work done. I got tired of seeing Germany try to restore order. I jumped on top of the table and yelled out.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! WE ARE HERE TO SLOVE THE WORLD'S PROBLEMS, NOT FIGHT LIKE A BUNCH OF FIVE YEAR OLDS! Now, everyone will get five minutes maximum to discuss whatever topic we are on, and there better not be any nonsense!" I saw dad raise his hand out of the corner of my eye. I turned to him,

"Dad, if what you are going to say has anything to do with pasta, then save it for later." He slowly lowered his hand. "Prussia, you come with me." I said starting to walk out the door. He never did anything in the meetings, seeing as he was no longer a country. He followed me and I turned to Germany. "Do what you do best, and try not to forget Canada, will you?" I asked with a puppy dog face that he couldn't resist. He blushed.

"Sure." Was all he said. I grabbed Prussia's hand and led him outside. We started walking out.

"So, what's up?" I asked smiling at him. I knew he was Germany's older brother, but besides that I knew nothing of him. He just looked at me.

"Nothing, I'm just being being awesome. As usual. Kesesese." He said... was that chuckling?

"Good to know." I said smirking. I noticed a little bird flutter around his head. I held my hand out and the little bright yellow bird flew into it. I lightly stroked his feathers.

"What's this awesome bird's name?" I asked smiling at Prussia.

"Gilbird. Like my name because it's so awesome!" I just smiled and we continued walking. Suddenly, Gilbird flew out of my hands and perched himself on my head as I walked.

"So, is anything going on between you and Vest?" He asked out of nowhere. I blushed as I turned to look at him.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Vell, he seems to have a soft spot for you, and I've never seen him blush so much. Besides, when you and Holy Roman Empire were at ze door, he looked really jealous." Prussia said smirking. I decided to spill.

"Does him trying to have sex with me count as there being something between us?" I asked casually. His mouth dropped open in shock.

"Yes!" He replied.

"Well, then yes. There is something between us then." I told him as we continued walking.

When the meeting was over, we walked back and I walked straight to Germany.

"Did anyone stray off topic?"

"Surprisingly, no." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"That's good." I noticed Canada and walked toward him.

"Hey Mattie. I still have your clothes at my house. Do you want to come with me to pick them up, or should I take them to your house later?" I asked smiling. A bunch of countries turned to look at us in shock.

"I'll go with you." He said quietly. I reached out for Kumajiro and the little bear happily went into my arms. We walked outside and were on our way to my house.

Holy Rome POV

After Bella and Canada left, everyone began to talk excitedly to themselves.

"Do you think there's something going on between them?"

"Why would she have his clothes?"

"Do you think they had sex?"

"Who was that guy anyway?"

All kinds of questions kept popping up here and there. Suddenly America ,ade a huge announcement.

"Yo people! Imma have a party at my house tonight! I expect you all to be there! Be there by 8 and be ready to have a kick ass time!" America shouted. Then he called Bella to make sure she would come, and she said she would. Hmm, maybe I should go too...

Isabella POV

During the time I had been here, I talked to many of the nations and got all their numbers. When we arrived at my house and got Mattie's stuff, my phone rang. When I picked it up, the caller I.D. said it was the "Hero".

"What's up?" I asked.

"Yo, Dudett! I'm gonna have a kick ass party at my house and I expect you to be there!" America shouted through the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be there. What time?"

"Oh, I say at about 8 should be fine."

"Alright, I'll see you there." I said and hung up. I turned to Mattie.

"We're going to a party tonight." I said with a grin. He looked nervous.

"A party?" He asked. I nodded excitedly. "Um, and you want me to come?" he asked again. I lowered my gaze and gave him puppy eyes.

"Unless, you don't want to go." I said making my voice as sugary sweet as his favorite maple syrup. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

"Yay! Thank you so much Mattie!" I squealed as I jumped him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and giggled. Kumajiro just sat and watched us from his place on the floor. I pecked Mattie's nose and jumped off of him.

"You watch, we are going to have SO much fun tonight!" I exclaimed excited. He just nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go home and get ready!" I said and pushing him out of my door. We went downstairs.

"Who are you going to leave Kumajiro with?" I asked once we were out the door. He shrugged.

"Kumajiro will be fine alone."

"Okay." I nodded. I kissed his cheek. "See you later!" I called as he walked away. He turned back around and waved. I went back upstairs and into my room. I collapsed on my bed. Tonight is sure gonna be interesting.

Remember to review. Vote for who you think should be with Isabella; Germany, Canada, or Holy Roman Empire. :)

I need to get at least least 20 votes in total to continue it. You all have 3 days at the most before I keep writing.


	6. Pole results

**Alright people! Your voting time is up! The results were:**

**Germany-3**

**Holy Roman Empire-4**

**Canada-6**

**Canada wins! I'll get started right away! Gust give me one or two days. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Party!

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia. *sigh* I wish I did...

Warning!: there will be slight lemons!

A/N: Okay, I'm a bit bummed out that so little people voted, but whatever. On with the story! When they are playing, the person who gets dared has to dare someone else.

Isabella POV

America's party was going to be at his house. Dad and everyone else said they would come. I'm glad I'm overage, I'm probably going to have a drink or two. (A/N: I do not condone underage drinking!) I dressed in a way that you would think I'm going to club, and by America's reputation, I think that's appropriate. I put on some scrappy heels, a black mini skirt, a purple tube top with sequins, and a leather jacket. I put on some eyeliner and red lip gloss. I left my hair down and pulled the side with out bangs back with some bobby pins. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I was ready.

I went downstairs and saw everyone was ready. Germany's eyes widened, Japan blushed, and dad looked excited.

"Wow! You look so pretty!" Dad squealed. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said appreciatively. We all went outside and got in a car. We drove to America's house. It was awesome. You could see multi colored lights shining and hear the music blasting. We all got out and went inside. I saw that all the female countries were dressed similarly to me. I found America and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey." I said smiling. He hugged me.

"Hey, dudett! So glad you could make it!" He then showed me the open bar and where the snacks were. I looked around and found him. Sitting at a booth all by himself, was Mattie. I sat down next to him.

"So you really did come." I looked at him and smiled. He looked up and his face brightened.

"I said I would, didn't I?" I giggled and hugged him. A good song to dance to came on.

"Come on, lets go dance." I grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. People looked our way. Whenever I was with Mattie, people always seemed to notice him more.

When we got there I turned to Canada and started dancing with him. I shook and moved myself to the beat. He was a surprisingly good dancer. When that song was done, another one came on. I turned around so that my back was to Canada's chest. I started grinding on him, AND HE RESPONDED! He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. I reached back and pulled his head forward so I could feel his breath on my neck. We lasted like that until the song ended.

"Come on, I need a drink." I said. I led him to the open bar. "I'll have a vodka cranberry." I got my drink and Mattie ordered something for himself. I looked around and almost spit out my drink. My dad and Holy Rome were making out! I nudged Mattie.

"Look." I said pointing to dad. His eyes widened. I giggled. Dad and Holy Rome went outside and drove off. I shrugged. We went back to dancing then just sat down after a while.

"Yo dudes! Lets play some games!" America yelled excitedly. We all went to the center of the dance floor and sat down. "I'll go first. Iggy! Truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare." England said.

"I dare you to put on your waiter uniform!" England got super pale.

"Fine." He walked away and came back a few minutes later. He was wearing and extremely short waiter's black apron and a white collar. Besides that, he was naked. The female countries and I wolf whistled while taking pictures with our phones. England ran to go change. He came back and sat down.

"Japan, truth or dare?" We all looked at the Japanese country.

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin." Japan immediately went bright red.

"Y-yes." He stuttered out.

"Switzerrand, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to hug someone besides Riechtenstein." Switzerland got pale. He reached over and hugged Japan. VERY quickly.

"Austria, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did even you think Hungary was a boy as a child?" Everyone turned to look at him.

"Yes." Everybody laughed.

"Germany, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You must act like Prussia." We all laughed at the look on Germany's face. He cleared his throat.

"Oi Vest! I am Awesome!" Germany said in an amazingly good impression. We were all in stunned silence. Then we laughed until tears rolled down our faces.

"Prussia, truth or dare?"

"An awesome dare!"

"You have say a sentence about yourself vithout ze word awesome in it." Prussia looked stunned. We all looked anticipating.

"I am... really... a-amazing?" It came out like a question. Hungary got it all on tape.

"Hungary! Truth or dare!"

"Dare!"

"You have to play the pocky game with our dear Isabella." We both looked at each other with wide eyes. I shrugged. I went to the snack table and grabbed a box of pocky.

"But zere is a catch. Whoever loses, has to play 7 minutes in heaven with France!" We looked at each other alarmed.

"Don't let me lose." We said at the same time. I took out a piece of pocky and placed one end in my mouth. I could see a bunch of guys take out their phones and record. When there was a little piece left, I grabbed Hungary's head and she did the same to my neck. Our lips finally met and we finished the pocky. We saw all the guys looking at us shocked. I smirked.

"Oh, Hungary! You are such a good kisser! Can I have another one?" I asked. She caught on.

"I was about to say the same thing!" We pulled in for a kiss. Just as our lips were about to meet, we pulled back and stuck our touches out at everyone.

"Sike!" we both yelled. All the guys looked disappointed.

"China! Truth or dare?"

"Dare, aru."

"You have to NOT say 'aru' for a whole 5 minutes!, we all waited. China did it! (Sorry, too lazy to write the actual sentences.) He talked for a whole 5 with out saying aru! When he was done he kept chanting 'aru' under his breath.

"France, truth o' dare?"

"Dare, honhonhon!"

"You can't say anything perverted for 5 minute!" China had a conversation with France while saying many things with double meanings. (Again, too lazy.) France looked very frustrated, but pulled it off.

"Canada! Truth or le dare?"

"Dare." Replied Mattie in a soft voice.

"You have to play 7 minutes in heaven with Isabella!" Mattie blushed but didn't move. I grabbed his hand and led him to the closet, turning pink on the way. We both went inside.

*With everyone else*

"Are there cameras in there?" Someone asked Hungary. She smiled evilly.

"Yup."

*In the closet*

We both went into the closet. I turned to Mattie. I could see his blush even in the darkness. I leaned forward and kissed him. I've been liking Matthew for a while now. He grabbed my waste and pulled me closer. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I granted. Our tongues battled and he won. Well, he is the son of France. He pushed me against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed my breast when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Hey! The 7 minutes are up!" He set me down and we walked out. People wolf whistled as we walked by. I saw Hungary not-so-subtley put a little lap top in her purse. My eyes widened.

"There was a camera in there! Wasn't there?" I yelled at her. She just nodded. "So everyone saw?" She was nodding before I even finished. I blushed but sat down. That's how we continued for the rest of the night. We all went home at about 2 in the morning. Mattie was letting me stay with him for the night.

Alright! That was chapter 6! Should I put a lemon with Canada and Isabella? Review and tell me what you think? :)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I d not own Hetalia. I wish I did though. *sniff*

A/N: Alright, since no one said no about the lemon, I'm going to assume you guys want one.

Isabella POV

We made our way into Mattie's house. We weren't drunk, just tired.

"Hey, Mattie? Lets go to bed." I said. I went in the bathroom and took my makeup off. He only nodded. We laid down on his queen sized bed and I stared up at him. He is so attractive. On impulse, I reached forward and kissed him. He seemed surprised but responded.

*alright, this is where the lemon starts. if you don't like lemons, scroll down*

He grabbed my hips and rolled us so that he was on top of me. He kept kissing me and I eventually had to pull up for air. He kissed his way down my neck and back up.

"I've liked you for a long time now." He murmured against my skin.

"Me too." I pulled his head up and kissed him. He licked my lips asking for entrance, I more than willingly complied. We battled for dominance and he won. I started to feel a fire burning inside me. I reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt. When I had all the buttons off, I slid it off his shoulders and looked at him. Dear lord, this man is going to kill me! He is so sexy! He slid my jacket off my shoulders them my top. He wriggled my skirt down an took off my shoes. I was lying in only my underwear. I helped him take off his pants and he was only in his boxers.

He began kissing me again and I could feel something poking my thigh. I reached down and grabbed it. He hissed. I smirked. As he was kissing me, I stroked him. He reached back and unhooked my bra. He slid my underwear down and gazed at me. I tried covering myself but he took my arms.

"Never feel the need to cover yourself from me." He said huskily. I only nodded. He slid down his boxers and I got my first view. He was so big! I wasn't sure he would fit inside me. He looked at me staring and blushed. I smiled. I kneeled and wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him.

He laid me down and took one of my breasts in his hand. His other hand slid down until it reached my folds. He slipped on finger in and I moaned. He began pumping in and out. I leaned back and gasped. He put another finger in. God! The things he could do! Pretty soon I felt my walls clench. He licked me clean and I sighed. He positioned himself on top of me. He looked into m eyes as if asking for permission. I nodded. He lowered himself into me. He reached my wall and trusted forward. I gasped then bit my lip. It hurt! We stayed that way for a some time until I got used to it. I moved to show I was okay. He began sliding in and out slowly. He grabbed my breasts in his hands. I held into his shoulders. He began gong fasted and held onto my hips as he thrusted in and out. My nailed raked his back. I felt my walls tighten around his cock.

"Matthew!" I screamed as I came.

"Isabella!" He moaned as his seed poured inside of me. We both laid down gasping for air.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled. I kissed him.

"Of course." I fell asleep in his arms.

*end of lemon*

The next morning I woke up to something poking my lower back. I looked back and saw Mattie's eyes. He was spooning me and awake. I smiled. I turned us over so that I was on top.

"Good morning." I murmured against his neck.

"Morning." He replied with a smile. I kissed his lips. My phone rang. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Isabella, where are you?" Dad asked.

"Um, at Canada's house."

"Oh, alright. Tell Canada there is a meeting today to see what happened yesterday."

"Oh, alright. Bye."

"Ciao!" I looked at Mattie to see he was staring. I crawled back into bed with him.

"Dad just called. There's a meeting today to see what happened yesterday."

"Alright."

"You wanna help me bathe? I'm pretty sore." I smiled up at him.

"Sure." We went in the bathroom and Mattie helped me wash my hair and body. I did the same to him.

When we went out, I dressed in some of his shorts and a red hoodie. He had some jeans and a t-shirt on. We were gonna stop at my house so I could change. When we got there, I left my clothes in a hamper and put on some black skinny jeans, a green tank top that said pasta, and black combat boots.

We went to the big U.N. building and went into the conference room, I was holding Kumajiro. Mattie and I were holding hands. When we went inside, France decided to stir something up.

"Oh my god! Canadia had sex with our darling Isabella!" Al the nations turned to look a us. Boy, was that frog in trouble.

Alright people, that was chapter 7. Sorry for the sucky lemon. Please review and tell me what you think. ^.^


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters except Isabella!

Isabella POV

The room was so quiet it actually hurt my ears. Many were staring at us with with shock, others didn't look surprised, some (dad and Germany) looked pissed, and a few (France) looked proud.

"That's my boy!" France yelled triumphantly. Suddenly Germany rushed forward and punched Mattie in the face. I gasped as did many. Mattie got up and punched Germany back in the face. I guess there is a reason why hockey players are so violent. I put Kumajiro down in one of the chairs and ran forward.

"Hey! HEY!" I screamed as I pulled them apart. Germany had a broken nose and Mattie had a busted lip. "What the hell is wrong with you guys!?" They had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry." They both mumbled at the same time.

"Good. Now, I assume Hungary has everything that happened yesterday on video?" She nodded eagerly. "Alright, then lets see what went down."

We all gathered around to see the video. It showed a bunch of people grinding, dad making out with Holy Rome, everyone drinking, me grinding with Mattie, and our party games. When the video was over, we were all embarrassed except Prussia, America, and me. We just laughed it off.

"Well, if that's all, I'm going to leave. You coming, Mattie?"

"Yeah, I'm going." he replied. We held hands as we walked outside. When we walked through the halls, I noticed a little boy in a sailor suit. He looked about twelve and was drinking a bright green drink.

"Hey sweetie, what's your name?" He looked excited that I was actually talking to him.

"I'm Sealand, Miss! What's your name?"

"I'm the Capitol of Italy, Rome." I held my hand out and he shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am!"

"Who are you a part of?"

"I'm actually a part of England, but he won't pay attention to me. Nor will anyone else for that matter." His eyes looked a bit down cast.

"Come on, lets go ask England if you can hang out with me." I said grabbing his hand. He looked excited.

"Alright!" I took him into the meeting room with Mattie trailing behind us.

"Yo! England! Is it cool if I hang out with Sealand?" England didn't bother to look up.

"Sure, take him for as long as you want." Sealand tried pulling me out the door.

"Hold up, Sealand. Hey England, don't you think you should be a bit more worried? I could be a pedophile for all you know." He looked up.

"I honestly don't care. You'd be doing me a favor by taking him away." I felt my eyes widen. I looked at Sealand and he looked sad. I let go of him and ran at England. I punched him right in the nose, it made a satisfying crunching noise. He was on the floor wincing in pain. I started walking toward him. Canada came and started to pull me back. I managed to get out of his hold. I grabbed England's collar and pulled his face dangerously close to mine.

"Don't you dare say anything like that ever again. You don't know what it's like to not be wanted." I let him go and walked back to Sealand.

"Come on, lets go hangout at my house." I took his hand and we started walking to my house. Canada was following us. When we got to my house, we all went up to my room. All four of us (counting Kumajiro) sat on my bed.

"Sealand, how come I haven't seen you before?"

"Well, I'm not allowed in the conference room. I'm not considered a country by anyone. I want to become a country when I grow up." I felt my heart melt for this little boy. I hugged him tightly to my chest.

"You know what, Sealand? I'm going to help you." He looked up excited.

"Really? Do you honestly mean it?"

"Of course. I'm going to help you. But first of all, you're going to need money to expand your land. I control the whole city of Rome, but that won't be enough. I know! I can just go to my dad and ask for money. I'm sure he'll lend it to us." Sealand's eyes were filled with tears. He hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Miss Rome! Thank you!" He exclaimed. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Don't worry about it." I got an amazing idea. "Who do you live with?" I asked curiously.

"I live by myself on my port." I smiled.

"So you don't have parents or anything?"

"No." I smiled.

"Can I adopt you?" Canada's eyes widened as did kumajiro's and Sealand's.

"Oh, Miss. You have done do much already. You possibly can't!" I smiled. I took his hand and led him outside.

"Come on. I'm going to go talk with England. You coming Mattie?"

"Actually, I can't. I have to go home."

"Oh, alright. I'll see you later." I said coming up to him and pecking his lips. He blushed but returned the gesture.

"Bye." He left. I was left with Sealand.

"Come on, lets go." We walked outside and toward England's house with directions from Sealand. On the way there he told me about himself. Turns out his name is Peter. When we got to England's house, I knocked. He opened the door.

"Hello Isabella. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I smiled.

"I'm here to adopt." I walked in and sat down on the couch with Peter in tow. I put Peter in lap and looked up expectantly at England. He looked shocked.

"What?"

"I want to adopt Sealand. You obviously don't give a damn, and I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. Now how do we do this."

"Well, I'll just sign him over to you." He brought the paperwork and we both signed it. It was decided that Peter would keep the last name Kirkland. I walked to my house giving Peter a piggyback ride. When we got home I found the Axis there.

"Hey." Is all I said walking through the door. They looked surprised to see Sealand. "I adopted him." I said simply as we both sat down on stools in the island. They all gaped.

"What!" they all yelled at once. We covered our ears.

"We're right here. There's no need to yell." I said dropping my hands. "England didn't seem to care, and I did. What's the big deal? I'm going to help Sealand become a country." I grabbed an apple and Sealand's hand and went upstairs. We sat on my bed as I munched on my apple. It was getting late.

"Lets go to bed." He nodded. We both changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. I started pulling back the covers.

"Um, Miss? Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Peter, you don't need to keep calling me Miss, you know? And you can sleep with me." He nodded. I laid down and he laid down on the other side of the bed. I giggled. I pulled Sealand and hugged him to me.

"No need to be so shy. I adopted you, remember?"

"What should I call you?" I thought about it.

"What do you want to call me?"

"Can I call you 'mother'? Ive never had a mum before." I smiled.

"Of course you can." He yawned.

"Good night, mummy."

"Good night, sweetheart." I said kissing his forehead. That night I went to sleep happy thinking about the little boy that slept next to me.

Aw! Mother-son moment! Please review and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I swear!

Isabella POV

The next morning I woke up next to something warm. When I looked down I saw it was Sealand. I smiled. He started to stir. He yawned and opened his little eyes.

"Good morning, mummy."

"Good morning, sweetie." I kissed his forehead. I grabbed his hand and led him downstairs. "Come on. Lets go have some breakfast. We're going back to Italy today." He looked excited. We ate our breakfast in silence. My dad and his friends just staring at us all the while. When we were done, we went upstairs and packed our bags. Looks like England sent a suitcase for Sealand. We went on the the plane and arrived in Rome a few hours later. I felt so at home.

When we got to our house everyone put there stuff away. We all came back downstairs and ate lunch. Halfway through our lunch, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Isa! Isa, you have to come to the hospital right now!"

"Why?"

"Your mom's been in a car crash." I stood up.

"I'll be right there." I hung up. "Dad! Take care of Sealand! I yelled as I ran out the door grabbing Germany's car keys on the way there. I jumped in his car and drove as fast as I could to the hospital. Mom, please be alright.

Italy POV

I wonder what's wrong, I hope nothing bad happened.

"Maybe we shourd forrow her?" Japan suggested. We all nodded and followed out to his car, even Sealand.

Isabella POV

When I reached the hospital I ran straight for the information desk.

"Where is Rosa Lombardi?" I asked panicking.

"Room 205." I nodded my thanks and ran off. I reached room 205 and walked in. There, lying in a hospital bed looking more battered and broken than I have ever seen her, is my mother. I walked forward slowly and sank it my knees beside her bed. I grasped one of her hands in mine gently.

(Translations at the bottom.)

"Mami?" Since my mom is half Mexican she loves it when I speak Spanish to her. "Mami, estas bien?" She began to stir.

"Hmm, mija? Chikita, eres tu?"

"Si, Mami, soy yo. Que te paso?"

"Iva a visitarte, pero un caro paso mui rapido por enfrente de mi."

"Pero estas bien verdad? Te vas a mejorar?"

"No se, mija." She said with a sad smile. I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"Si puedes, tu eres fuerte. Se que puedes aser lo." Her eyes widened and I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Hola, Rosa." It was dad. Mom told me all about how he always made the effort to speak Spanish with her.

"Feliciano. Que ases aqui?"

"Nuestra niña." he said simply. I walked out to let them have some privacy.i saw Germany, Sealand, and Japan there.

"Miss Isaberra, are you arright?" Japan asked with a hint of concern in his eyes. That was saying a lot since he was always unemotional about everything. I nodded my head, I slowly began to shake my head back and forth. I felt my eyes well up with more tears. I ran into Japan's arms as I cried into the smaller nation's shoulder. He tensed but hugged me back after a while. I was not okay. My mother, the woman who raised me by herself, the woman that would sometimes go to sleep hungry just so I could eat, the woman that was always there for me, could be gone at any moment. I was anything but okay.

"No, I'm not okay." I whimpered out. Germany came and took me from Japan's arms. He hugged me to his muscular chest.

"It vill be alright. Ve are here for you." He whispered into my hair. I nodded. Dad came out.

"She wants to talk to you." He said simply. I nodded. I went inside.

"Hola, mami."

"Isabella, te quiero decir algo. Si algo me pasa a mi, todo va ser para ti. La casa, el caro, todo." My eyes widened.

"No, no ables asi! Te vas a mejorar!" I yelled as I desperately hugged my mother.

"No creo, puedo sentir que ya es mi tiempo. Person que no pude aser Mas para ti. Tu padre me conto que adoptaste un niño. Quidalo bien. Lo quiero conoser."

"Si, mami." I leaned my head out the door.

"Sealand? My mom wants to meet you." He nodded as he came in. I held his shoulders as we approached my mom's bed.

"Mom, this is Peter. I adopted him." She smiled.

"Hello, Peter. I'm Isabella's mom." He smiled.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am." They chatted a bit about how she wanted him to take care of me. I sent him outside after a bit. She suddenly gasped.

"Es mi tiempo." She said simply as her eyes started to flutter closed. I panicked.

"Mami! No me dejes! Por favor!" But the heart monitor beeped her last heart beat. I felt myself fall to the floor on my knees.

"No." I whispered. "No!" I screamed. I felt my body shake with sobs. "Mami! No me dejes! Que voy aser sin ti!" I screamed as I cried into her stomach. I was lying on her trying my best not to let go. I felt hands on my shoulders.

"She's gone." Whispered Germany. I shook my head rapidly.

"No! She can't be!" I screamed. I wouldn't let go of mom's body and eventually the nurses came in and interfered. They stabbed a needle into my neck and everything went black. The last thing I remember thinking is, "Te amo, madre mia." And I passed out in someone's familiar warm arms.

Italy POV

My poor daughter. I can't believe Rosa is gone. She wouldn't let go and the nurses had to come in and inject her with something to make her go to sleep. When she was about to fall, a man came in and caught her. He was about as tall as Germany and had light brown almost blond hair. He didn't look that much older than Isabella, maybe on ear two years. He had hazel eyes and was very handsome. He picked her up in his arms.

"You must be Isa's father. Come, I'll take you to her mother's, well now her's, house." He walked out still carrying my bambina. We all followed him. We got in Germany's car while he got in his own with Isabella and Sealand. We drove to a small house that had a tomato garden.

We went inside and it was like he knew his way around. He put my daughter in a room where opposite wall were green and red. The floor and ceiling were white. There were drawing and pictures and a whole bunch of other artistic things. He put Isabella into the bed and walked out. We went into the kitchen and he offered us coffee.

"Who are you?" I asked. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Who am I? I'm..."

Oh snap! It's a cliffhanger! You have to review to find out who this mystery guy is. :)

*Translations*

"Mommy? Mommy are you okay?"

Hmm, sweetie? Baby, is that you?"

"Yeah mom, it's me. What happened to you?"

"I was gonna go visit you, but a car came so fast out of nowhere."

"But you're okay, right? You're gonna get better?"

"I don't know, sweetie."

"You can. You're strong. I know you can do this."

"Hola, Rosa."

"Feliciano. What are you doing here?"

"Our daughter."

(Crying with Japan and Germany)

"Hi mommy."

"Isabella, I want to tell you something. If something happens to me, everything is for you. The house, the car, everything."

"No, no don't talk like that! You're going to get better!"

"I don't think so. I can feel it's my time. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you. Your father told me you adopted a little boy. Take care of him. I want to meet him."

"Yes, mommy."

(Rosa and Sealand talking)

"It's my time."

"Mommy! Don't leave me please!"

"Mom, don't leave me! What will I do without you!"

(her getting injected by a nurse)

"I love you, mother of mine."

(She passes out)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, just the OCs you don't recognize.

A/N: Yay! 10th chapter! Seems like only yesterday I started writing! I hope you all enjoy!

Isabella POV

I woke up in very familiar surroundings. I heard talking and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen.

"Who am I? I'm-"

"Luciano." I said. He looked up.

"Isa. I didn't know you were awake." He said as he came and hugged me.

"I just woke up." I said as he took me to the island and I sat down with everyone else. They all look super worried. I couldn't blame them, I probably look like shit right now.

"Isabella, who's this?" Asked dad.

"This is Luciano." I said pointing at him.

"How do you know him?" Germany asked.

"He's my best friend." I said. Their eyes all widened.

"Well, I better get home. Call me if you need anything." He said as he kissed my forehead. I nodded.

"Bye." I called out to him as he walked out the door. I got up me went into the living room. I sat down on the couch and pulled my legs up to my chest. I sat there and just looked at the rug. The rug where mom used to play with me. I started tearing up again. Dad sat next to me and wrapped him arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and felt my tears start to run down my cheeks.

"I know, it hurts." He said. That one little sentence set me off. I got up abruptly and glared at him.

"You have no idea what I'm feeling. Mom is the only person I've ever had! You were never there! Mom was both my mom and dad! You saw Luciano? He was my only friend growing up! All the other kids thought you left because there was something wrong with me! You never helped! You never even sent one fucking child support check! It was always mom working her ass off so I could have something to eat and not go to sleep hungry! She sometimes went to sleep hungry just so I could eat! SO DON'T YOU DARE STAND THERE AND TELL ME YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS!" I screamed at him. I ran upstairs and locked myself in mom's room. I sat in her bed and wrapped myself in her blankets. They still smelled like her. I hugged and cried into her pillow. My life would never be the same.

Germany POV

We all stared after Isabella. I can't imagine what she's going through. I looked at Italy. He seemed shocked and dazed.

"She's right." Is all he said as he sat down and put his head in his hands. Sealand got up and followed Isabella.

Isabella POV

Someone knocked on the door.

"What?" I yelled.

"Mummy?" Came a timid voice. My eyes widened. I got up and ran to the door. I opened it and there stood little Sealand. He walked through the door and looked around in awe.

"This was my mother's room." I whispered as I closed the door and turned on the lights. He sat on the bed and I sat down next to him. He suddenly hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry about grandma." He said. I felt my eyes widen again. He really thought of me as his mother. I smiled as I hugged him back and kissed his forehead.

"I am too." I whispered. "I wish you could have met her sooner. She was the most amazing woman you'll ever meet. So beautiful and strong." I said smiling at my old memories from when I was a child. We just sat there in comfortable silence.

"Mummy, you'll always be here with me. Right?" He asked.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere." I said firmly and gave him a little squeeze. I looked at him and smiled. A real smile. I need to be here and be a good mother for Sealand.

"Come on, I'm hungry." I said getting up and going outside to the kitchen. We went inside and everyone was there.

"Hey." I said as I went to the refrigerator.

"Isabella-" dad began.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." I interrupted him and straightened up to look him in the eye.

"No, I'm sorry for never being there. But I'll be here for you from now on." He said as he hugged me.

"Thanks, papa." I said as I hugged him back. "Now, who wants pasta?" I said smiling. Of course dad started spazzing out.

"I do! I do!" He yelled as he waved his hand up in the air. I smiled and started boiling the ravioli. (A/N: I'm not sure if you have to boil ravioli.) I made it with mom's special sauce.

"When's the funeral?" I asked as I served us all some.

"In three days." Dad said starting to eat. "This is delicious!" He exclaimed.

"It's mom's special sauce." I said smiling as I also ate. We ate in comfortable silence. "When's the next meeting?" I asked curiously.

"Next veek." Answered Germany.

"When is uncle Romano coming back?" I asked dad.

"In a few hours."

"Are you guys going home?" I asked Japan and Germany. They nodded.

"Where are reaving tomorrow." Japan said with a small smile. I smiled at him. He showed emotion with me, I don't see him show emotion with anyone else. I looked at Sealand.

"You wanna go out today?" He nodded excitedly.

"Come on, lets go to the park." I said as I put my dish in the sink and took his hand. We walked out and to the park my mom used to take me. There was a swing set, a slide, some monkey bars, and a sandbox. We walked around.

"Do you want to go play?" I asked him.

"Can I?" I nodded and gave him a little push. He went straight to the swings. I walked after him and pushed him. He went higher and higher.

"Look how high I am!" He laughed. I smiled. I left him.

"Pump your legs." I said as I got on the swing next to him and started swinging. I was as high as him in a few minutes. We laughed together as we went higher and higher. He suddenly jumped off and fell. I gasped. I dug my feet into the sand and ran to where he was. He slowly got up. His knees were skinned and he had a few cuts on his palms and cheeks.

"Are you okay." I asked worried as I looked him over. He nodded as tears began to fill his eyes.

"It hurts." He sniffles. I nodded in understanding. I had a lot of accidents like these when I was little. I carried him piggyback and we walked back home. I went upstairs and took him into my room. I sat him on my bed as he looked around.

"This is my room." I said as I came back with a box of band-aids and same rubbing alcohol. I started rubbing some on his cuts and scrapes.

"Ow! Mummy, that hurts!" He said wincing.

"I know, baby. But I have to disinfect your cuts." I said as I finished up and put some band-aids on him. I stood.

"There you go." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Thanks, mum." he said smiling. I sat down cross legged next to him on my bed.

"So, how do we make you into a country?" I asked. He shrugged. I got out a note pad and a pen.

"We'll need to expand you first. Then got a lot of people to go and live there, or at least visit frequently." I said making notes. He nodded hanging onto my every word.

"I'll give you money. You have to use that to start expanding." He nodded. I'll transfer it to your... island, I guess?" He nodded. "I'll need to go there to inspect."

"Okay." He said smiling. I nodded.

"When do you want to go?"

"How about Saturday?"

"That sounds alright to me." I said. I put the note pad aside and took out an old shirt. I gave one to Peter too.

"Put that on, I want to show you something." I said sliding on the shirt and getting a key out of my desk. I walked out and Sealand followed me. I led us to an old looking wooden door. I put the key in and opened it. This is my art room. The walls are covered with many layers of paper, I have cans full of paint of ever color you can imagine, I have stencils of everything you can think of, I have row after row of easels, I have brushes in all sizes and varieties, I have crayons, color pencils, and markers, and I have a closet full of paintings that I made myself. Some of the ones I made when I was younger I put in my room.

"This is amazing." He said in awe. I smiled.

"I come here and paint when I want to let off some steam." I said as I put my arm around his shoulders. "Lets get creative." I said and grabbed two blind folds.

"What are those for?" Sealand asked.

"You can't see what you paint. That way, you paint what you're feeling." I said and handed him one. I put him facing one wall and showed him where his paint and brushes were. I put my blindfold on and faced the opposite wall. I moved my colors in a random order and grabbed a brush. I started to paint and could hear Peter had started too.

~(=w=)~

About two hours later, we both finished and took off our blindfolds. Sealand's painting was of his land and what it will become, I was in there, and we were together in the park. The rest was beautiful abstract full of different colors.

"Good job." I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back and smiled. I looked at my painting.

It was my mom, my mom and me, my parents together, Sealand and I, Canada and me, and all of us together in the middle. The rest was just abstract. I smiled as I felt the tears start again. I got my painting skill from dad and mom loved it when I painted. That's why she gave me this room.

"It's beautiful, mummy." Sealand said as he hugged me around my waist. I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thanks." I looked at him and laughed. He was almost completely covered in paint.

"I think we need to get cleaned up." I said and we walked out. I made sure to lock the door behind us.

"Mum, why do you keep the door locked?"

"I don't know. I guess I just feel like my soul is in there and not everyone can see it." I said smiling at him. "I'll make a copy of the key so you can go in there whenever you want." He hugged me again.

"Thank you!" I just laughed an shrugged him back. There was a bathroom in my room.

"No problem, just go take a shower." I said giving him a push. He went in and I laid out his clothes for him. When he was done I took my clothes in the bathroom and showered. I got out and gasped. Sealand was looking through my photo album.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He looked surprised. I must have had a weird expression on my face because he looked nervous.

"I'm sorry! I just saw it and got curious!" He looked about ready to cry. What did England do to this boy. I reached my hand out and he flinched. I picked both him and the photo album up, and sat us on my bed.

"Why don't we look through it together?" I asked him. I was sitting up against the headrest and had him sitting between my legs with his back against my chest.

"Okay." He said. I opened the album and told him about all the pictures inside and told him about what was happening. We laughed together at some of the stupid things I would do. That's how we spent the night.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I had to think about what I had to put in the chapter! Please review!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I don't own Hetalia! I just own Isabella!

Warning!-There WILL be a lemon! If you don't like it, feel free to not read it!

Isabella POV

It was the day of the funeral. We all got up early and dressed in all black. The Axis had black suits on, Sealand put on a little black sailor suit, and I put on a black dress. We drove to the funeral in silence. There wouldn't be many people, mom was always busy working so she never went out, maybe only her co-workers would come. When we got to the front of the cemetery I almost started crying. The whole world was there. Everyone showed up. I ran into Canada's arms.

"How did you guys know?"

"Italy called us all." He replied as he kissed my forehead. I reached up and kissed him.

"Thank you for coming." I whispered as I put my forehead against his. He smiled.

"Don't thank me, thank your dad." He replied. I looked at everyone.

"Thank you all for coming. You have no idea how much this means to me." They all just smiled and nodded at me. Luciano was there he came over and hugged me. We moved in and sat down. The service was small. We left after about half an hour. Everyone went to my house to have lunch. When we got there, everyone piled out.

"Hey Izzy, who was that?" Canada asked me as we walked a few feet behind everyone else.

"Who was who?" I asked him as we walked holding hands.

"That guy who went up to you and hugged you." He said looking away. I felt my mouth drop open. I smirked.

"Why does it matter?" I asked him smiling innocently.

"It doesn't. I just wanna know." He replied.

"What if I don't want to tell you?" I asked him cutely. He huffed in exasperation. I laughed at the expression on his face.

"It's not funny!" He told me blushing.

"Yes it is, that was Luciano. He was my best and only friend growing up." I told him smiling as I carried Kumajiro in my arm.

"Oh." He said with a blank look on his face. I snickered.

"You were jealous!" I said smiling.

"And what if I was?" He said looking away. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Well I'd say that was very stupid of you. I only love you." I told him against his lips. He pouted a little.

"Come on, lets go eat." I told him as I pulled him along faster. "But I'll show you why you don't need to be jealous later." I whispered in his ear. He shivered and blushed. I smiled and headed inside with everyone else. They all went out into the garden. I put Kumajiro down and went with Hungary, France, Lichtenstein, and China into the kitchen. We quickly prepared everyone a meal of sandwiches, chips, and soda. We all went out with a whole bunch of trays and set them up on picnic tables. Russia came up to me and smiled.

"Is that a sunflower garden?" He asked like he couldn't believe it. I nodded. He looked excited.

"Would you like to see them?" I asked him.

"Da." He nodded excitedly. The other nations were looking at me cautiously, especially Mattie. I put my tray down and grabbed Russia's hand. I led him to my mom and me's sunflower garden. It was sunny and they were in full bloom. He walked around and looked at them all. I smiled at him and he smiled back. His face looked so childlike, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Come on, lets go eat. You can see the sunflowers later." I told him as I grabbed his hand and led him back to the tables. He pouted but followed along non the less. I sat down on Mattie's lap and we started eating.

"So, Bella, are you going to live with your father or here?" Holy Rome asked. I looked up.

"I thought I would live here and just visit dad regularly." I said. He nodded.

"Will Canadia live with you?" Asked France with a perverted grin. My eyes widened a little.

"Well, I haven't thought about that." I said honestly.

"Canadia! make your papa proud and take our dear Isabella to live with you!" France said dramatically.

(Translations at the bottom)

"Mais papa, nous avons à peine commencé à sortir. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses."

"Mais le fils, vous avez besoin de faire ses vôtre!"

"Shes déjà la mienne." He replied blushing.

"C'est mon garçon!" France said proudly and clapped Mattie on the back. We all continued eating and when it got late, everybody went home.

"Isabella, I'm going to go home with Holy Rome. Will you be alright?" Dad asked me as he stood next to Holy Rome. I nodded smiling.

"Of course! You guys go have fun!" I told them smiling. They both kissed my cheeks and left. Everyone was gone and it was just Sealand, Kumajiro, Mattie, and me. I put Sealand and Kumajiro in a smaller room I was in from when I was little. Canada and I went up to my old room and I closed the door behind us.

~Begining of Lemon~

"So, I said I would show you why you have no need to be jealous, didn't I?" I asked him as I locked the door. I made sure Sealand and Kumajiro were sound asleep. He nodded with an eyebrow raised.

"And how are you going to do that?" He asked sitting on my bed. I smirked at him and walked forward. I sat on his lap and straddled him.

"How do you think I'm going to do that?" I asked him as kissed his neck. Without any warning, I bit his neck and sucked on it. He hissed in pain and pleasure. When I finished I looked at his love mark.

"Bad girl." He hissed. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You have no idea." I said as I pushed him down on my bed. I kissed him and pushed my tongue into his mouth. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. I sat up and looked at his curl. I reached forward and grabbed it. I felt him tense up under me.

"I wonder what your curl does?" I told him as I tugged on it. He exhaled sharply. I felt something poke my butt.

"So, it does the same to you as it does to me." I said and tugged on it a bit harder. I felt whatever was poking me, poke me harder. I smirked and let go. He breathed out a deep breath. I reached for the zipper of my dress and pulled it down. I stood up off of him and he immediately started taking off his suit. I slowly let down the straps of my dress and he watched in his boxers as I slowly pulled it down. I had a matching pair of lacy black underwear. He visibly gulped.

"You like what you see?" I asked slowly walking forward still in my heels. He nodded.

"I love." He replied as he sat back down on my bed. I kicked off my heels and sat back down on him. I slowly slipped off his boxers.

"So, you think you have reasons to be jealous?" He stayed quiet but gave me a slight nod. His boxers were off by this point.

"I'm going to show you why that is very stupid." I whispered in his ear as I reached back and unhooked my bra. I stood up and slipped off my panties. I sat on his waist but avoided his penis all together. He groaned in protest. I silenced him by kissing him.

"I want to show you how much I love you." I said and sat up. I grabbed him and lifted myself up slightly. I sat on his tip, and slowly eased myself down. He groaned and I moaned. Once he was fully in me, I started lifting my hips up and down. He pulled his knees up for me to rest my back on. I put my hands on his chest and pushed myself up and down.

"You're so wet and tight." He groaned out.

"All for you, baby." I said and went faster. "Help me?" I asked him. He immediately grabbed my hips and pulled me up and down faster. I moaned out.

"I'm close." I told him.

"Me too." He said huskily. He sat up against the headboard and also moved his hips up and down. I kissed him as I grabbed his shoulders and was practically bouncing up and down. His dick rubbed on my clit and that's when I lost it.

"Matthew!" I moaned out as I came. He came right after me.

"Isabella!" He groaned out. We both laid down.

"That was amazing." He whispered in my hair. "I should get jealous more often."

"Good night." I smiled and kissed him. I fell asleep with him spooning me.

~End of Lemon~

The next morning I woke up wrapped in warm arms. I looked up and saw the sleeping face of Mattie.

"Good morning." I said kissing his lips.

"Hmm." He hummed as he kissed me back. I smiled. I tried getting up and ending falling back on the covers.

"Ow."

"What's wrong?" He asked now awake.

"I'm really sore." I said and sat up slowly. He laughed at me. I looked at his neck and was pleased when I saw my hickey there. I touched it and smiled. I kissed him.

"You're mine, an dNo one else's." I said possessively. He brought me closer to him.

"And you're mine. All mine." He said back as he put me on his lap. We were about to have morning sex when a little voice interrupted us.

"Mummy? Are you awake? Me and Kumajiro are hungry!" Sealand called through the door. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm awake. I'll be right out!" I called back. I got up and went to the shower. "You want to help me clean up?" I asked him over my shoulder. He practically flew out of bed and scooped me up in his arms. I giggled as he ran into the bathroom.

About fifteen minutes later, we came out now squeaky clean. I managed to find some sweats and a t-shirt for Mattie and I put on some shorts with a shirt. We walked downstairs and I found Sealand and Kumajiro in the kitchen. They seemed to be talking.

"Good morning!" I said in a sing-song voice to both of them. I kissed the top of kumajiro's head and pecked Sealand's cheek. I went up the stove and got out the stuff to make pancakes. Mattie pecked my lips and came to help me. I couldn't help thinking that this is what every morning should be like.

Canada and France's conversation:

But dad, we just started dating. I don't want to rush things.

But son, you need to make her yours!

She's already mine.

That's my boy!

Please review and tell me what you thought!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer-the only thing I own are my oc's! I promise!

Isabella POV

The next few weeks were a blur. I had gone with Sealand to his home, Mattie and I were going great, so were dad and Holy Rome, and France had finally stopped making sex jokes about Mattie and I. I decided that I would keep living at my house with Sealand, and would just visit dad. Mattie was at his home right now.

"Good morning, Mummy." Said a deeper voice than usual. I opened my eyes in shock and a bigger body than I was used to. I sat up in shock and stared at him. Sealand looked about fifteen.

"Mummy?" He questioned. I cupped his face in my hands.

"Baby, you're growing up." I told him happily.

"What?" He looked confused. He ran into my bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. I walked to him. And hugged him.

"It's only a matter of time." I told him and kissed his forehead. He hugged me.

"Thank you mummy." He whispered. I ruffled his hair.

"No problem." I smiled at him. In these last few weeks, I had been working with Sealand's boss in expanding his land. We had built more to him and bought a whole bunch of soil from Bermuda. Bermuda is such a sweet girl, she sold me soil from her island at a very cheap price. We planted a bunch of plants and Sealand slowly started turning into an island. So, now he's getting older as he's growing, but we've still got a long way to go.

We got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. We ate eggs, bacon, and toast. When we were done, we went outside and started to leave for the U.N. building. They allowed Sealand in now because 1) he's an island now and 2) I vouched for him. We went inside and the meeting was about to begin.

"Good morning everyone." I said cheerfully in a sing song voice. When they saw Sealand their mouths dropped open. I smiled at them all. "Yeah that's Sealand. You can stop staring now." I led us to our usual seats mine next to dad, Sealand on my left side and on his left side England.

The meeting continued as usual until I saw something that I didn't like. One of the Baltics Latvia, a small country in both size and body, was being bullied by Russia again. He would often come and visit Sealand and sometimes Estania and Lithuania would tag along. I'm friends with all of them and they know me as kind of a mother hen since I'm always fussing over Latvia and Sealand. I stood up and walked over to Russia. The way they were seated, it was Russia, on his left Latvia, on his left Estonia, and on his left Lithuania. Latvia was shaking and Russia was smiling evilly at him. I picked Latvia up and sat in his seat, I put him in my lap with his head on left shoulder. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

"Russia, don't be mean." I scolded him. He just smiled at me.

"Yes, немного подсолнечного." He said using his nickname for me. I smiled and sat there for the rest of the meeting. Latvia calmed down and the Baltics smiled at me. When the meeting was over, Latvia hopped off my lap.

"Thanks!" He said hugging my waist. I kissed his hair.

"No problem." I turned to Russia. "Russia. You know not to be mean to Latvia. Or any of the Baltics." I added after they shot me a look.

"Yes, немного подсолнечного." he said looking down at me.

"Now, how are the sunflowers?" I asked him. His face brightened. Since Russia loved sunflowers and I had some to spare, I gave him a few in pots and taught him how to take care of them.

"Thriving." He told me smiling that boyish smile.

"Good." I said nodding. I turned around and walked right into a chest that smelled like syrup and maple leaves.

"Hey baby." I looked up into the face of Mattie.

"Hello." He said as he bent down and pecked my lips. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled myself closer to him.

"How've you been?" I asked him.

"Just fine. I see Sealand grew. " he told me proudly. I nodded smiling.

"It's only a matter of time until he's a country too." I told him and looked at Kumajiro. He looked bigger too. "Has Kuma-chan gotten bigger too?" I asked using my nickname for Kumajiro. He nodded. "Soon you'll be a grown up polar bear." I told Kumajiro as I patted his head. Mattie held my hand.

"Come on, lets go somewhere." He told me smiling. I looked at Sealand.

"Hey Sealand, you mind going home by yourself today?" I asked him smiling.

"It's no problem, mummy. Want me to take Kumajiro?" He asked.

"If you don't mind." I threw him the house keys and he left running with Kumajiro and Latvia. I turned to Mattie.

"Come on, lets go." I told him and we left.

Italy POV

And there goes my little girl. I've noticed she's been more serious with Canada.

"I wonder when they should be wed?" France said excitedly. We all turned to look at him.

"Yes! They should get married!" Interjected Hungary. I thought about it. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. They obviously love each other very much.

Isabella POV

Mattie and I were just going home after our dinner and went into my house so he could pick up Kumajiro. We went inside and saw Kumajiro on the couch, neither Sealand or Latvia were anywhere in sight. What the hell, they were supposed to be watching Kumajiro.

"Stay here." I whispered to Mattie and went upstairs. I quietly checked the bedrooms but they weren't in any of them. That only left one room. I grabbed my key and went quietly to my art room. I put the key in and opened the door. What I saw inside made my heart melt. It was Sealand and Latvia. Sealand was standing behind a very frustrated looking Latvia. Sealand held the hand that Latvia had his brush in and started moving the brush, showing him how.

"What do we have here?" I asked leaning against the doorway. They both whipped around and looked at me with red faces.

"Mummy, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have brought him in your room." Sealand said apologizing. I lifted my hand to silence him. I walked forward and looked at what they did so far. It was a pretty abstract painting.

"This is pretty good." I told them. I started walking out again. "Peter, you know what to do when you're done with the painting. Just don't go through my stuff." I said and walked out. Whenever we finish our paintings, we cut them out and put them in frames. I turned around and looked at their shocked faces. I winked at them and closed the door, locking it. I walked back downstairs and saw Mattie sitting on the couch with Kumajiro next to him. I sat on his lap and sighed.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"My little boy is growing up." I said into the crook of his neck. He kissed my cheek affectionately.

"That's part of being a parent." He told me softly. I nodded.

The next day, I woke up next to Sealand again. I looked at him.

"Morning, mum." He said yawning. I felt my stomach go cold. He was gonna go through that faze where he stops calling me 'mommy' and is gonna start calling me 'mum'. I swallowed away the lump in my throat.

"Good morning sweetie." I told him smiling.

"You know mum, I was thinking, if maybe I could get a room of my own?" He asked me as he got dressed. I felt my heart clench.

"Sure." I told him as I nervously licked my lips.

"Mum, are you okay?" He asked me. I looked down.

"You're always gonna be my little boy." I said softly.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he cupped my face in his hands.

"I'm just scared that we'll end up like England and America." I said looking down. He hugged me.

"You'll always be my mummy." He said. I hugged him back.

"And you'll always be the little boy I saw sitting outside the conference room, wearing a little sailor suit and sipping a bright green soda." I told him as I ruffled his hair. Sealand wouldn't wear his sailor suit any more, he started wearing pants and t-shirts. We got dressed and went outside to go to the meeting. Today, Sealand sat with Latvia and I smiled at them. I sat in Mattie's lap and put my head in his shoulder.

Ukraine POV (the reason I chose Ukraine is because I've seen her paired with Canada)

I saw the girl, Isabella, walk in with her adopted child, Sealand. Her kid went to go sit with Latvia. She went and sat on Canada's lap. I balled my hand into a fist. I was doing just great at getting "friendly" with Canada before she got here. They shouldn't be together. I should be with him. And there is no way they would get married.

~flashback to before Isabella and Sealand arrived~

"Son! Make your papa proud and marry Isabella." France said dramatically. Canada blushed.

"What?"

"You must marry her in the name of Le' Amor!" He thought about it.

"But, what if she says no?"

"But she won't! She loves you too much!" France said. I clenched my teeth at the expression on Canada's face.

~end of flash back~

Canada WILL be mine.

Isabella POV

We were all done with the meeting, when a woman with a huge cleavage came and grabbed my arm. I recognized her as Russia's big sister, Ukraine.

"Oh, hello Miss Ukraine." I told her smiling.

"Isabella, can I speak with you?" She said in a sweet voice.

"Um, sure." I said and she led me outside. We were in the hall. Her smile turned into a glare.

"Canada is MINE." She practically growled at me. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Um, no. He's taken." I snarled at her.

"He deserves to be with a real woman." She said.

"He is. You're just a real old woman. And I think you're getting saggy." I said and scooped up one of her boobs making it hit her in the face.

"Izzy, you ready to go?" Asked a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw him.

"Yeah Mattie, just give me one sec." I told him. He nodded smiling. I turned back to the bitch.

"I will win." She snarled.

"Yeah, and my dad is brave." I told her sarcastically and left. That bitch gets on my nerves. But still, I'll have to watch my back. I went into the conference room and saw everyone in a circle around Mattie.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He stood in front of me, then got on one knee.

"Isabella Vargas Lombardi, mi vuoi sposare?" H asked me in Italian as he took out a velvet bow. I gasped. I tackled him in a hug.

"Oui!" I yelled. He smiled and put the ring in its spot on my left hand. I kissed his lips. Who was I kidding, I don't have to worry about Mattie being taken from me. Because he's all mine.

Canada POV

My papa gave me a ring as soon as Izzy said she'll be done in a sec.

"When she comes back in, you propose!" He said smiling. I nodded.

"Yes papa, but where did you get the ring?"

"That is a surprise." He said winking. I nodded.

"What's wrong?" Izzy asked me as she walked to me. Okay, it's now or never. I stood in front of her and got down on one knee.

"Isabella Vargas Lombardi, mi vuoi sposare?" I asked her. She tackled me in a hug.

"Oui!" She yelled. I put the ring in its rightful place on her left hand. She kissed my lips. Yes. Life is good.

Yay! I'm finally done with the chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought!

немного подсолнечного-little sunflower (Russian)

mi vuoi sposare?-will you marry me? (Italian)

oui!-yes! (French)


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer-the only thing I own are my oc's! I swear!

Isabella POV

When Sealand and I got home (Canada had to go do some stuff in his country) I went straight into my art room and locked myself in there. I told Sealand I would be busy and he could do whatever he wanted in the mean time. I grabbed a spare t-shirt I had in there and slipped it on. I made sure my wall of paper was smooth before I started. I grabbed a brush and moved a bunch of cans of paint near me. I began my new project.

It's been a few hours and I was barely finished with the sketch. I walked downstairs and grabbed a water bottle and a sandwich. I ran back upstairs and went back in my art room.

It was now night time. Sealand knocked and asked me if I was almost done. I told him I was about halfway done. He went into the room he stayed in with Kumajiro once, his new room. I kept painting until early the next morning. My arms were tired and I was sleepy, but I kept painting. I was almost finished, just a bit longer. It was now about ten in the morning of the next day. I stepped back and admired my work. It was worth it. I painted a realistic painting of Mattie, that was bigger than he is in real life. It was him in a black suit with a black tie. He had a maple leaf in his pocket where a flower would usually go. His eyes were sparkling and he had a look full of love that he always looked at me with. You could see Kumajiro standing half hidden behind his right leg. There was a maple tree in the background and leaves were floating down in the wind. A knock came from my door. I opened it and saw Sealand.

"Mum? Did you even sleep last night." I shook my head. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in. I stood in front of the wall with him. The whole painting was centered and took up about fifty percent of the wall. He looked at me in awe. "It's beautiful." He said kissing my cheek. I smiled.

"My best work ever." I said sighing. I walked out. I would let it dry before I looked for a frame big enough to hold it. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." I called as I went in my room. I took a hot shower and changed into some red skinny jeans with a white tank top that had the Italian flag on the front and my white converse that have red laces on one and green laces on the other. I brushed my hair and went downstairs. Sealand raised an eyebrow in amusement and I stuck my tongue out at him. I plopped down on a couch and dialed Mattie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mattie!"

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just checking in on how you're doing."

"I'm going to be busy the whole weekend, actually." My eyes widened.

"Why?"

"My boss said I should hang out and get closer to Ukraine." I narrowed my eyes.

"Did he mention why?" I asked as I unconsciously fidgeted with the ring on my left hand.

"He just said something about her boss wanting us closer and to be friends, something along those lines."

"Oh, alright." I said and looked down. "Then I'll let you get back to work. I love you."

"Love you too, I'll see you on Monday at the meeting."

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye." The line went dead and I rubbed my temples.

"What's wrong, mum?" Peter asked sitting next to me. He was about the age of a seventeen year old and his island was almost big enough to be a considered a small country, just a bit more work.

"I'm just stressing out a bit." I said as he took my hand and squeezed it.

"About what?"

"Mattie's gonna be spending some quality time with Ukraine." I said the name like a disgusting swear word.

"And?" He said wanting me to continue. I sighed.

"I'm worried because she likes him." I said looking down. Peter raised my chin.

"Mummy, you have nothing to worry about. Canada loves you, and you love him. I'm sure he won't throw all that away just for Ukraine." He told me softly.

"You really think so? But she's so... busty." I said cringing. He chuckled.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, you're a really beautiful woman. Besides, I'm sure if Canada did anything, more than half the world would come to your rescue and kick the living crap out of him. Including me." He said smiling. I hugged him, we were the same height.

"Thanks." I told him as I kissed his forehead the same way I did so long ago. He laughed.

"Don't worry mum, I'll always be on your side." He said smiling a smile that made him seem more boyish. I patted his cheek affectionately.

"How about we go see my dad?" I asked him getting up. He nodded smiling. We went outside and got in my car, a 2012 black Maserati (curtesy of dad). We drove to dad's house (Japan and Germany went home) and when we got there, I let myself in. I walked up the steps and heard noises in dad's room. Thinking that he's there, I walked in.

"Hey, dad. I'm came to see-." My sentence was cut short as I realized what the noises were. I walked in on dad and Holy Rome... sexing it up. I quickly shielded my eyes. "My bad!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut. I turned around and Sealand had the same expression as me. Our eyes were wide and we walked down the steps robotically. We sat down and a few minutes later, they came down the stairs. We just stared at them and they were blushing.

"I'll knock next time." I finally said. They nodded.

"Yeah, that would be best." Holy Rome answered. We all looked away awkwardly.

"I came to see you, dad. I didn't think Holy Rome would be here." I said looked at them. "I did interrupt you guys at the wrong moment, or are you guys... satisfied?" That made them blush even more. Of course they would, I practically just asked them if they got to cum before I walked in on them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Dad said blushing. I nodded.

"So, how've you been?" I asked them as they sat down across from us.

"Fine." Holy Rome answered. I smiled. "Sealand's grown quite alot, hasn't he?" Holy Rome said smiling. I patted Peter's cheek affectionately.

"It's only a matter of time before he's recognized as a country." I said smiling. Peter smiled and kissed the hand that was on his cheek.

"And it's all thanks to you, mummy." He said smiling. I smiled at him.

"So, have you started preparing the wedding?" Dad asked excitedly. "The food should be pasta!" He said excitedly. I laughed and shook my head.

When we got home, it was late. I went straight to bed, my sleepless night caught up with me.

"Goodnight." I said kissing Peter's cheek.

"Goodnight, mummy." He said repeating my action. I walked upstairs and just took my clothes off, too lazy to put on pajamas. I tucked myself in and quickly entered the world of dreams.

_I was walking around a playground. It looked very familiar. I reached a sandbox and saw something I remembered. It was a little me playing in the sand, I looked about five years old. I was minding my own business, when three girls came up to me._

_"What are you doing here, freak?" They asked me. I looked up at them with innocent eyes._

_"I'm just playing. Why do you call me 'freak'? I haven't done anything to you." I told them with a tilt of my head. One girl pushed me down, another stomped all over the sand I was molding into a statue (having artistic abilities since childhood), and the one who spoke to me got in my face._

_"Because your dad left you. There must be something wrong with you to make a dad leave his own daughter." She said angrily. She threw sand at me and the left. I was crying and rubbing my eyes trying to get the sand out. I ran all the way to my mom's house (which wasn't very far). I ran into her room and cried hysterically into her lap._

_"What's wrong, baby?" She asked as she picked me up and sat us on the couch in the living room._

_"Am I really a freak? Is that why daddy left us?" I asked her as she wiped away my tears._

_"Of course not! Who told you that?" She said angrily._

_"Three girls at the playground. They said there must be something wrong with me to make daddy leave me, then they threw sand at me, and crushed the statue I was making." I said crying even harder. Mom hugged me to her._

_"Well, they're wrong. That's not why your daddy left." She tried to console me._

_"Then why did he leave?" I asked her. She looked away._

_"Your daddy's a very important man. He can't be with mommy because of his work." She said not meeting my eyes. She finally looked at me and smiled a watery smile. "And you look just like him." She said kissing my forehead. _(A/N: imagine Isabella looks like Chibitalia.)

_Mom never let me go to the playground anymore and got me my art room. I had a special talent for painting and she would always sit behind me cross legged while I painted. She said daddy once made a painting for her. When I asked why I haven't seen it, she would always say it was too beautiful and she didn't want anyone to get jealous and steal it._

_I was always ignored at school. And when I wasn't ignored, I was bullied. The dream shifted so that I was in an old art room at school. The art teacher would always let me stay here after school, she always had a soft spot for me because I was her best student. This was around the time I was in fifth grade. I was painting a vase full of roses colored black, red, and a pure white one in the center. When I was done, I stepped back and admired my work. It looked so real. I was proud._

_"That's a really cool painting." A boy's voice said from behind me. I whipped around in surprise. It was a boy that was a bit taller than me. He had brownish blond hair and pretty hazel eyes. I backed up a bit._

_"G-grazie." I stuttered. He walked closer and I held my breath. He looked at the painting more closely._

_"I wish I could paint like his." He sighed smiling at me. I just watched him with big eyes. He held his hand out._

_"My name's Luciano." He said smiling. I cautiously held my hand out._

_"I'm Isabella." I said timidly. His eyes widened a bit in surprise._

_"Oh, I know who you are." He said. I pulled my hand back and backed away, expecting him to say something mean to me like all the other kids. Suddenly, he smiled. "Do you wanna be my friend?" He asked me. I just stared at him confused._

_"You want me to be your friend?" I asked not getting my hopes up._

_"Sure!" He said excitedly. My eyes widened and I smiled really brightly._

_"Okay." I said nodding._

_"Can I call you Isa for short?" He asked as I covered y painting and we walked out of school._

_I remember that. After that, people didn't pick on me as much, but you could still tell they didn't like me. Luciano was still my only friend growing up. Mom was so excited when Luciano came over one day to play._

_My dream shifted again. I was walking down a hallway in the U.N. building. I stopped at the double oak doors that led into the conference room. The doors looked about a million times bigger. I pushed them open and walked inside. The room was dark and I walked forward. There was suddenly an eery glow and a big thrown that a emperor would sit in. As I walked forward, I saw Ukraine was sitting in the thrown. She was wearing a dress that was sleeveless and went to the floor, there was a long slit up the left side that went to her mid thigh. She was siting with her legs crossed and she smirked at me. She snapped her fingers and Mattie walked forward. He was wearing the suit I painted him in and he had a leather collar around his neck, a chain was connected to it. Ukraine grabbed the chain and pulled his face closer to hers as she kissed him. I watched in horror as he melted into the kissed and when they broke apart, he smirked at me too._

_"I warned you. Canada belongs to ME now." Ukraine sneered at me. Canada nodded vigorously._

_"And she's a much better lover than you could ever hope to be." He told me in a voice that wasn't soft and kind anymore, it was cold and sharp. I shook my head as tears started forming my eyes. They started kissing again and I could feel myself start crying._

I woke up with a start and I was drenched in cold sweat. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I tried shaking off the dream. No, Mattie loves me. He would never go to Ukraine. I got out of the bath and saw it was late in the afternoon. About four-thirty. I put on a big shirt that went to mid thigh and walked downstairs. I saw a note in the kitchen. Sealand went to Latvia's house. That made me smile. They are so cute together. I went into my art room and saw the painting. It wasn't quite dry yet, I'll put it in a frame tomorrow. I ate a sandwich and drank a root bear. Then I went in the living room and read a book for a while. When it was late, I called Peter. He said he would be staying with Latvia and that he would see me at the meeting tomorrow. I agreed and went back to bed. I couldn't help the feeling that something very bad is going to happen tomorrow.

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Review and tell me what you think!

Grazie-Thank you (Italian)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING!

Isabella POV

I woke up the next morning and got up. I tugged to my closet and picked out my outfit for today. I put on some white skinny jeans, a sleeveless black blouse, a black and white polka-dotted cardigan, and some black converse. I brushed my hair and walked down stairs. I ate some toast and walked to my car. I got in and drove to the U.N. building. I parked in my parking space (everyone has one) and got out. I walked inside and saw everyone standing outside the door that led into the conference room.

"Why is everyone outside?" I asked.

"China isn't here yet." Britain answered.

"So?" I replied.

"He made a rule a long time ago, that since he's the oldest, he has to enter the conference room first. Unless he's really late." The English man explained. I nodded. China came running down the hall.

"Sorry I late, there was traffic, aru." China said breathlessly. We all nodded in understanding and he opened the door. We walked in, only to immediately stop. My face turned emotionless as I stared at what was happening. Against the conference table, was my fiancée and Ukraine. Making out.

Canada POV

When I got to the U.N. building, I saw that I was early. I walked to the doors and stooped. It's been know as a rule, that China needs to be the first person in the room Because he's the oldest. As I waited, Ukraine showed up.

"Hello Canada." She said brightly.

"Hello Ukraine." I said tiredly. After hanging out with her all weekend, I wasn't eager to spend anymore time with her. She grabbed my hand.

"Come on, lets go in." She said smiling. I didn't move.

"Isn't China supposed to be the first one in the room?"

"Yes, but he won't mind." She said as she pulled me in the room and closed the door behind her. She turned on the lights.

"Um, why are we here?" I asked her. She smiled. It was the same smile she's was giving me all weekend. She grabbed my hand and walked backwards to the conference table. Just as we were about to reach it, she stumbled and fell back against the table. I threw my arms out so that I wouldn't fall in her. My face was very close to her's. before I could say anything, she grabbed my neck and pulled my lips to her. My eyes widened and I stayed frozen. She moved and molded my lips to her's. Just then, the door opened. I turned around and saw Izzy standing there with the rest of the countries behind her. Her face was emotionless, a first.

"Are we interrupting something?" She asked in a cold voice as she stepped forward. Before I could say anything, Ukraine pulled me around and buried the back of my head into her cleavage.

"Yes you did." She said. Izzy raised an eyebrow. "You know how he told you he would be spending the weekend becoming friends with me? Well, lets just say we got friendly." Izzy's eyes seemed to harden. All the countries were watching us as if the world depended on it. Izzy slowly walked forward, never taking her eyes off Ukraine.

"Izzy." I said her name trying to get her attention. She ignored me, also a first. She stopped right in front of Ukraine. She smiled. She slowly took off her ring and grabbed Ukraine's hand. She opened her palm and slapped the ring down on her hand.

"I guess he is yours after all. You were right, he does want a real woman like you." She said in a soft voice. As she left the ring in her hand, she raked her nails across Ukraine's palm slowly. When her hand left, Ukraine's hand was cut opened with her nails. She turned around and walked out. She was about half way to the door when I got out of Ukraine's hold and ran after her.

"Izzy." I said stopping right behind her. She stopped for a second.

"Yes Canada?" She asked me still not looking at me.

"Please don't do this." I whispered to her. Her shoulders shook a bit before she fisted her palms and took a deep breath.

"Don't call me Izzy anymore." She whispered and ran out of the room. She slammed the doors behind her.

"Haha, did you see the look on her face?" Ukraine chuckled. I ignored her. Dad came up to me and pulled his hand back. He back handed me.

"How could you do that to Isabella!?" He screamed at me. He ran to Ukraine and snatched the ring out of her hands. "I am disappointed in you." He said and stormed out. Sealand ran out the door as did many others.

Isabella POV

"Izzy." Mat-Canada said stopping right behind me.

"Yes Canada?" I asked not looking at him, refusing to use my pet name for him.

"Please don't do this." He whispered to me. My shoulders shook as I ached to run into his arms and tell him how much I love him. I fisted my hands.

"Don't call me Izzy anymore." I whispered to him. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran out of the room slamming the doors behind me. I could feel hot tears full my eyes as I ran into the parking lot and into my car. I slapped the keys in and drove off. I got home in a matter of minutes and went right into my art room. I went in and left the door wide open. I don't care who sees what's in here anymore. I could hear people running up the stairs as I stared at the portrait I had made of Canada. I stared at it and could feel people had stopped at the door. I reached back and grabbed a bottle of paint. I opened the top.

"Mum! No, don't!" Sealand's voice called out to me, but I ignored him. I pointed the bottle and yellow paint came shooting out. I moved it all around then threw it to the floor. I grabbed more colors and did the same thing, all the while Sealand was yelling at me to stop. I finally grabbed a bucket of black paint and was about to splash it all on the painting, when two strong arms wrapped around my torso, stopping me.

"Please stop." A British accent said in my ear. I let the bucket down and saw what I had done, what I had destroyed. Matthew's beautiful painting was completely ruined. It was once something beautiful that I was proud of. Now it's a mess of different colors all mixing together. I gave a small sob and that opened the flood gates. I leaned back into England's arms and turned around. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his chest. My legs turned into jelly, but he held me up. He carried me bridal style into my bedroom and laid me down. As he was about to get up, I grabbed his arm. I was acutely aware that we were alone in my bedroom and the door was closed.

"Please stay with me." I begged him. He nodded and laid down with me. I curled myself to him and cried into his shoulder as he held me in his strong arms. I have no idea how long I cried, but it was late and I fell asleep with him not far behind.

The next morning, I woke up warm. I looked up and saw a sleeping Brit. Yesterday's events came crashing down on me and I sniffled. He stirred away and looked at me.

"Morning." He said yawning. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Morning." I said sleepily. I thought for a bit. I got a determined look on my face. "You know what, England?" I asked him.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to show Canada exactly what he lost." I said smirking. I jumped out of bed and ran into the shower. I showered and walked out wrapped in a fluffy towel. I went through my closet and found the perfect outfit. A high waisted pencil skirt with a zipper on the side and ended about mid-thigh, a midnight blue blouse with ruffles where the buttons were, and five inch dark blue platform pumps. I left my hair down and brushed through it so ti was soft and silky. I put on eye liner, dark blue eye shadow, and ruby red lipstick. When I walked out, England had his mouth gaping. "How do I look?" I asked him as I turned in a circle.

"You look beautiful." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I said. Dad, uncle Romano, Sealand, Germany, and Japan were waiting for us outside. "Let's go." I said. We all got into our cars and drove to the U.N. building. Right when we got inside, it's like they all planned something out. Walking behind me were Romano and Japan, in front of me was dad and Germany, on my left was Sealand holding my hand, and on my right was England also holding my hand. That how we entered the conference room. Everyone looked at us. Slowly, dad and Germany went to the sides so everyone saw me. I smiled at everyone and we sat down in our seats. I was acutely aware that Ukraine was sitting next to a gaping Canada.

Half way through the meeting, Ukraine and I were having a glaring/staring contest. I sipped the last of my water and she smirked. She bent her head close to Canada's ear and whispered something to him. His face turned bet red and he looked at her shocked. I gripped my glass so hard, it shattered in my hand. Shards of glass and blood fell on the table. Everyone turned to stare at me. I smiled at everyone.

"Sorry. I must have gripped it too hard." I said smiling.

"Come here so I can bandage that, aru." China said holding up a roll of bandages. I smiled and stood up. I walked to him. I put down the zipper to my skirt and sat on the conference table in front of him. I crossed my creamy white legs in front of him and held my hand out. He gulped and took out some tweezers to take out the shards of glass. Everyone was quiet as he worked on me. I winced as he disinfected my hand, then he started bandaging it.

"There." He said as he finished.

"Thank you, China." I said as I bent down and kissed his cheek. I zipped up my skirt again and went back to my seat. The meeting continued and soon it was time to leave.

"One more thing. England, are you hosting this years' ball?" Germany asked. England nodded.

"Yes. It'll be a masquerade ball." England announced. Everyone nodded and left.

"Hey England, why are you hosting a masquerade ball?" I asked him.

"Every year on earth day, a different nation hosts a party." He said I nodded.

"Do you, by any chance, know how to waltz?" I asked him shyly. He nodded urging me to go on. "Can you maybe teach me?" I asked him sheepishly. He chuckled.

"Of course." He said smiling. I tackled him in a hug.

"Thanks, Arthur!" I squealed.

"Any time, love." He said. What I didn't notice was Canada staring at me with a sad look on his face.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Don't worry! Eventually things will be right as rain again so I don't want any messages saying, "But I thought she was going to be with Canada!"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer-I don't own anything! Nothing at all! But maybe I will... someday.

Isabella POV

I was at my house the next day with England. I was wearing some simple black track shorts and a white t-shirt with my hair up in a messy bun. All my furniture was moved against the walls and I was extremely frustrated.

"I don't get it!" I whined at England. He was wearing some simple blue jeans and a checkered light and dark green short sleeved shirt, it really brought out his emerald eyes.

"You just need to remember the steps." He said consolingly. I nodded sighing. "Want to give it another go?" He asked, reaching for my hand. I smiled and agreed. He took my hand and put his other one at my lower back, I grabbed one of his hands and put the other on his shoulder. He turned the CD player back on and a waltz slowly came on. We straightened up and started doing the steps we had been previously working on. He slowly turned me in a circle and we continued.

"See? It isn't so difficult after all, is it?" He asked. I shook my head looking down. He stopped and raised my chin up. "You should always look at your partner while dancing with them." He whispered. I nodded looking into his emerald eyes. I let go of him and turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"Would you like anything?" I asked him.

"Just some tea would be nice." He said smiling. I nodded and started making some tea. I also got out some ginger cookies and put them on a plate. I put the tea pot, cups, sugar, milk, and cookies on the table and called England. He sat down with me and we sipped on our tea.

"Isabella, how are you feeling about the whole thing with Canada?" England asked out of nowhere. I spit out my tea and started coughing, trying to breathe. He rushed over and patted my back. I waved him off. I grabbed a mop and started cleaning the tea I spilled. "You didn't answer." He said softly. I stopped and looked at him in the eye. I sighed.

"I'm still very upset." I said quietly. He nodded in understanding.

"Yes, that is to be expected. After all the happened between you two, who wouldn't be upset?"

"I just don't know why he would do something like this. Did I not give him enough? I already gave him my-" I stopped as a blush suddenly presented itself on my face.

"Your what?" England asked curiously. I put the mop back in its rightful place then I went and sat down across from England again.

"He was... my first." I whispered blushing as I looked down. His abnormally large eyebrows shot up and he stared at me.

"Oh. Well, I understand that a ladies' first is always very important." I nodded in agreement. He suddenly placed his hand on my cheek and I leaned into his touch. "I'm so sorry all this had to happen to someone as wonderful as you." He said softly. I shook my head.

"Don't be. This wasn't in any way your fault." I told him as I gazed into those pools of emerald green. I closed my eyes and sighed. He let me go and stood up.

"I think I should leave. Do you want any help in putting the furniture back?"

"No, thats alright. I'll do it myself." I told him smiling as I led him out the door. He walked out. "Thanks for the lessons again, England." I told him smiling.

"It was no problem at all. But please, call me Arthur."

"Alright, Arthur. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Yes, of course." He smiled at me. I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Bye." I said waving as he walked away.

"Good bye." He waved back.

Canada POV

"I don't get it!" Izzy whined at England. My brother and I were spying on England and Izzy's dance lessons. He took the time to hear me out and was going to help me get Izzy back. They were having a waltz lesson at her house. They put all the furniture against the walls and had been practicing all morning.

"You just need to remember the steps." He said consolingly. She sighed but nodded. "Want to give it another go?" He asked as he reached for her hand. She smiled and took it. He grabbed her hand and put the other one on her lower back, she grabbed his and put her other one on his shoulder. I grit my teeth at how close they were. He turned her in a circle and they continued.

"See? It isn't so difficult after all, is it?" She shook her head looking down. He stopped and grabbed her chin. He gently raised her head up. "You should always look at your partner while dancing with them." He whispered. She nodded as they stared into each others eyes. America had to hold me back so I wouldn't run in there. She let go of him and turned around.

"Would you like anything?" She asked him.

"Just some tea would be nice." He replied. We got up and walked back to America's house.

"What am I going to do?" I asked him. He clapped me on the back.

"Don't worry about it, bro! The hero is here to help!" He cheered flamboyantly.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him again.

"Dude, first of all, we have to get her to listen to your side of the story. You should probably get her something nice too, chicks like nice things." He said matter-of-factly.

"And how do I get her to listen?"

"I'll think of something." He said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"What should I get her?"

"I don't know. Something chicks like. You know her, what does she like?" I thought about it.

"Well, she likes art." I said. He nodded.

"Then get her something artsy."

"Okay." I said. I stared at him. He seemed to be really helpful today. "How come you're being so helpful?"

"Come on! You're my bro! Besides, Isabella is the awesomest girl you'll ever get. Better not pass this up, not to mention she'd be a really cool sister in law." I blinked. He actually made sense. I know what I have to do first. I ran to dad's house first.

(Translations at the bottom)

"Que voulez-vous, le Canada?" He asked once he saw me.

"Papa, je voulais vous dire ce qui s'est réellement passé." He looked at me, then opened the door wider motioning me inside.

"Ce mieux d'être bon." I sat down on the couch across from him and told him everything that happened.

"Voulez-vous m'aider obtenir Izzy retour?" He nodded.

"Bien sûr! Je veux qu'elle soit ma belle-fille! Elle est vraiment une fille étonnante!"

"Merci, papa."

"Mais vous aurez aussi à expliquer à l'Italie. Et demandez-lui si vous pouvez avoir sa fille, si elle vous emmènerons." I nodded.

"Je pense que ... que l'Angleterre l'aime trop. Je les ai vus ce matin."

"Quoi!?"

"Il a été lui apprendre à valser et ils ont fait ce truc où ils s'arrêtent et regardent profondément dans les yeux de chacun."

"Fils, je suis sûr qu'elle vous aime toujours et il est juste de trouver le confort en Angleterre."

"J'espère que vous avez raison." Was the last thing I said.

I went to Italy's house next. I knocked on the door and Romano answered.

"What do you want, bastardo!" He yelled viciously.

"I want to talk with Italy." I said calmly as I stared him in the eye.

"What is it, brother?" Italy asked as he came into view. He saw me and his eyes snapped open. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a venomous voice that sounded weird in the place of his usual voice.

"I want to talk to you about what really happened." I said seriously.

"This better be good, Canada." He said as he led me into the living room, the same living room where we all sat the day after Izzy ran away. "Now, start explaining yourself." I told him everything that happened. He stayed quiet the whole time.

"Italy, I know I don't deserve your daughter after everything that happened. But please understand that this is all a misunderstanding. I love your daughter." I said as I looked him in the eyes. He stood up and walked to stand in front of me.

"I know that you can make Isabella very happy. But you hurt her deeply. You better not do it again." He said dangerously.

"You're giving me a second chance?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, but you better not mess it up. We Italians aren't known for our mafia for nothing." He said with no hint of joking. I nodded.

"Thank you sir." I said as I reached for his hand. He shook it.

"You had better make it up to my daughter."

"I plan to." I vowed.

Isabella POV

I had just put all my furniture back when my doorbell rang. I opened it and saw Sealand. He had stayed with Latvia.

"Good evening mummy." He said kissing my cheek.

"Hey. Seems like you've been busy." I said as we walked to the living room and sat down. I sat sideways and put my legs in his lap. He was about eighteen now and would soon be big enough to be considered a country.

"Yeah, I've been with Latvia." He said smiling with a goofy grin on his face. I giggled.

"Aw! You've got a crush!" I squealed. He blushed and looked at me.

"No I don't!" I gave him a look that only moms can give. "Fine, I do. But we're both guys. It would never work out." He mumbled sadly at the end. I grabbed his face in my hands.

"If he likes you back, it WILL work. Look at my dad and Holy Rome. They're both guys and they're doing just fine. If you really like him, just take the leap." I told him in a soft voice. He nodded.

"Thanks mum." He said kissing my forehead. I tackled him in a hug.

"Aw! My little boy's growing up!" I squealed as I hugged him tightly.

"Mum, I had to grow up sometime." He said logically as he hugged me back.

"I know! But you're growing up so fast! It seems like it was just a bunch of weeks ago when I first met you!"

"It has been a bunch of weeks."

"See what I mean!" He laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll always be your little boy." He said softly.

"You bet your ass you will. You'll always be my little boy!" I said seriously.

"Of course I will." He replied. I smiled, thinking of the little boy I met. The one with the dream off becoming a country. the one who always wore a sailor suit and sipped on a green soda.

(Translations)

What do you want, Canada?

Dad, I wanted to tell you what really happened.

This better be good.

Will you help me get Izzy back?

Of course! I want her to be my daughter in law! She really is an amazing girl!

Thanks, dad.

But you will also have to explain to Italy. And ask him if you can have his daughter, if she'll take you.

I think... that England likes her too. I saw them this morning.

What!?

He was teaching her how to waltz and they did that thing where they stop and stare deeply into each other's eyes.

Son, I'm sure she still loves you and is just finding comfort in England.

I hope you're right.

Hope you guys enjoyed that! Please review! :)


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer-I own absolutely nothing!

Isabella POV

Hungary and I were walking a round the streets of Venice. She promised me she would help me find my dress for England's masquerade ball since she already had her's. We had looked in a bunch of stores and still couldn't find the right dress. Sure, there were a lot of beautiful ones, but they just weren't right for me. We looked in another store and couldn't find anything.

"How about we go in there?" She asked as she pointed out a little antique shop.

"I doubt they'll have a ball dress in there." I told her.

"You'd be surprised what you find in the most unlikely of places." She said encouragingly as she led me to the store. I walked up to the counter and asked the elderly woman.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you wouldn't happen to have dresses for balls, would you?" I asked her politely. She stared at me for a long while. She finally smiled and nodded.

"Dear, I think I have the dress just for you." She walked to the back of the store where an old wardrobe was and pulled out a white dress. It was beautiful. (A/N: retro-chic-vintage-wedding SCROLL DOWN TO SEE THE DRESS WHERE IT SAYS "Or Buy A Retro Style Wedding Gown") I lightly touched it.

"Wow." I breathed. The elderly woman nodded.

"I think this would suit you nicely, dear." I nodded.

"How much is it?"

"One hundred and fifty dollars." (A/N: no idea how much a dress like this costs.)

"Do you have a mask to go with it?"

"Why yes I do." She walked back to the counter and pulled out a mask. (A/N: roleplay/answer-to-our-life/characters/mairi-ayako) It went perfectly with the dress.

"It's perfect." I told her smiling. She nodded also smiling.

"Would you like to purchase them?"

"Yes. Do you by any chance have shoes that go with them?" She furrowed her brows.

"Hmm, I think so. Let me go check." I waited with Hungary who looked excited. "Here they are." She brought a box that had white six inch platform pumps that had little diamonds around the edges. I gasped. They were beautiful.

"How much for everything?" I asked her happily.

"Two hundred and seventy five dollars." (Again, no idea how much it'll actually cost.) I took out my wallet and brought out my credit card. I swiped it and just like that, I had the perfect outfit.

"Thank you so much." I told the lady, smiling at her.

"It's no problem at all, dear." I nodded smiling and Hungary helped me carry everything to my car.

"I told you." She said in a sing song voice. I sighed laughing.

"Yes you did. Thank you so much for convincing me to go there." I told her smiling. She giggled.

"It's no problem." We got in my car and drove to my house. She helped me put my stuff away and we sat in my living room just gossiping like school girls.

"Ello mum." Came the voice of Sealand. I turned around and there he was. He's been spending a lot of time with Latvia ever since they started going out. "Hello Miss Hungary." He said politely.

"Hello." We replied. He came and kissed my cheek.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

"Fine."

"How's Latvia?" I asked him.

"He's doing okay. Just happy that Russia isn't picking on him as much anymore." I giggled. It was amazing what sunflowers could do to that man.

"How've the lessons with England been going?" Hungary asked me.

"Pretty good. I can waltz well now." I replied.

"So, you've been spending A LOT of time with him lately." She said nudging me with her shoulder.

"Yeah, so?" I remarked.

"I think there's something more than music in the air." She said lightly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said looking the other way with my nose in the air.

"Oh come on! You guys have gotten REALLY close! You even sit together at the meetings now!" It was true. We HAD gotten closer. We talked a lot, we went put for lunch and dinner, and we sat tougher at meetings.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything." I told her.

"Oh really? You guys are practically going out! It's just not official!" She squealed. I gave her a serious look.

"I'm not ready yet." I told her simply and quietly.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I'm not ready to get in a serious relationship again so soon after what happened with Canada." I told her looking down at my lap. She hugged my shoulders.

"I'm sorry. It was insensitive of me to make remarks like that."

"It's okay." I told her as I hugged her back.

Canada POV

Oh no. The ball was only a few days away and Izzy and England are closer than ever! I already had my tux and mask ready. I had to think of a way to get her to listen.

"Bro, have you thought of what so do yet?" Alfred asked me.

"No." I replied as I put my head in my hands.

"You just need to get her to listen."

"I know. But how do I do that?" He scratched the back of his head in thought. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and an excited expression crossed his features. "What is it?"

"Don't worry bro, the hero has an epic plan!" I shook my head smiling. He might be VERY immature, but he was still a cool big brother.

~epic time skip named bob~

Isabella POV

I was at Hungary and Austria's house along with dad, uncle Romano, Holy Rome, and Austria. Hungary was helping me get ready. I put on the white lace undergarments she got me, the white lace garter, my heels, and she carefully slipped the dress over my body. She sat me down in front of her mirror and began to work her magic on me. She put on a creamy pearl color on my eyes with VERY light brown at the bottom. Se lined my eye with eyeliner and put just a bit of blush on me cheeks. She looked at my hair.

"What should we do with it?" She asked me.

"It doesn't curl, so that option's out." She thought about it. She snapped her fingers and ran into her bathroom. She came out a few minutes later with a steaming curling iron.

"Your hair WILL curl." I gulped, praying to god that that machine didn't touch my skin. Se turned me away from the mirror and started on my hair. When she was done, she brought out her hairspray and started spraying everywhere. She turned me around and I gasped. My hair was in soft ringlets and she pulled the top half back with a white broach. I smiled at her.

"Thank you so much." I said as I hugged her tightly. She returned my hug.

"It's no problem. Just let me get ready and we'll leave." I nodded and she disappeared into her bathroom. I sat down.

'Mom? I wish you could be here to see me like this.' I whispered in my head. Hungary came out about fifteen minutes later. She looked beautiful.

"Lets go." She said. I nodded smiling. She put on her mask and grabbed mine. She carefully slipped it on me and smiled. "You look beautiful." She said.

"All thanks to you." I said smiling. She kissed my cheek and I copied her action. She walked downstairs and looked up at me. Everyone else looked and they gasped. I slowly walked down the stairs standing up straight and with my head held high as I lightly held the banister.

"You look amazing." Dad whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"Thank Hungary." I said nodding at her. She smiled. It was nothing. I grinned. We all got in our cars and drove to the U.N. building. When we reached it, we walked inside. It seems everyone was already there. We went in and walked to the conference room. They all entered in front of me, and then slowly started moving to the sides so that I could be seen. Many gasps were heard. I saw that everyone was wearing a color from their flag. I was the only one in white.

Canada POV

The doors opened and in came Hungary, Austria, Holy Roman Empire, and Romano. They slowly started moving to the sides and a gasp escaped my throat as it did many others. There stood Izzy. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and had her hair in soft curls. Her shoulders and arms were exposed as were her dark brown eyes behind her mask that made her seem mysterious.

"Dude, you HAVE to get her back." America whispered to me. I nodded still gazing at her.

Isabella POV

"I'm so glad you could all make it." England said as he walked toward us. He looked very handsome in his tux and mask that covered half of his face.

"It's our pleasure to be here." Austria answered for all of us. They nodded and I smiled in agreement. They walked away and I was left with England. He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"You look absolutely magnificent." He whispered to me. I smiled at him.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I commented. He chuckled.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked as he bowed and held his hand out to me.

"I would be honored." I replied as I curtsied and took his hand. He led me to the dance floor, and the waltz we were practicing came on. He wrapped one arm around my waist and grabbed my hand in his other. I grabbed his hand and took his shoulder in my other hand. We began to waltz the way he taught me. We can danced and when we were done, he kissed my hand again.

"Thank you." He said. We both walked off in different directions.

"Yo! Dudett! Come with me!" America said as he dragged me away. I walked after him and he led outside the conference room and to another room. He pushed me inside the room and closed the door. I tried opening it, but it was locked.

"America? America, this isn't funny!" I said as I continued to try to open the door in vain. "Ugh." I groaned out as I stepped away from the door. I turned around only to stay stock still.

"Hello Izzy." Canada said as he stood up from the desk he was leaning on and walked toward me.

Hope you guys enjoyed and make sure to review!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer-I don't own anything!

Isabella POV

I was standing in the doorway, perfectly still and not moving. He was approaching me slowly, as if though not to scare me away. He was wearing a black tux with a white collared shirt under and a red tie. He had a crimson maple leaf where a flower would usually go and wore a white mask. I stood against the door as he walked closer.

"What do you want Canada?" I growled out. He looked a bit hurt, good. But I knew deep inside I wanted to kiss his hurt away.

"I just want a chance. A chance to explain to you what happened." He said as he stood I front of me. I looked up at him and pushed past him.

"What is there to explain?" I asked him rhetorically. He came behind me and hugged me around my waist.

"There's everything to explain." He whispered into my neck. I shrugged out of his arms. I turned around to look at him. Could I give him a chance to explain himself? A small part of me screamed no. But a much larger part said I should hear him out. I sighed shaking my head.

"I'm listening." I muttered.

"Izzy, you have to know that what you saw was a misunderstanding. I was kissed by Ukraine." He then explained to me about him falling and catching himself on the table and her kissing him. I stared up at him and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. He took both of my hands in his. "I love you more than anything. Please tell me you believe me and forgive me. If you don't, I... I understand." He whispered at the end. I pulled my hand back and slapped him harshly across his face.

"That was for kissing that whore." I grabbed his face in my hands and looked into his beautiful purplish-blue eyes. I pulled his mask off and also pulled mine off. "Of course I forgive you." I whispered. I brought his lips to mine and kissed him tenderly. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Do you really?" He asked as if though he couldn't believe me. I nodded.

"But can you promise me something?" I asked looking up at him.

"Anything." He vowed.

"Do you promise that I'm the only woman you love?" I asked as I looked down at where my feet should be, they were hidden under my dress. He tilted my head up with his fingers.

"Of course. I swear." He said and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Woo hoo! Looks like the couple's back together! Mission accomplished!" A cheerful voice yelled from the doorway. I looked around and saw America standing there. I giggled I walked to him still holding Cana-Mattie's hand.

"You really are a hero." I said as I pecked his cheek. I smiled at him and we started walking back to the ballroom. Mattie stopped and pulled my mask on.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" He asked as he pulled on his own mask.

"No." I said smiling.

"Well, I should have." He said pecking my cheek. He wrapped an arm around my waist and brought my body close to his as America opened the doors. We walked in and many people gasped. We walked like nothing. Dad and France were talking to each other.

"Hi dad. Hello France." I said nodding to them.

"So, the happy couple is back together?" France asked smiling. I nodded laughing. He kissed both my cheeks. "You are now my daughter." He said smiling. I laughed.

"Says the guy who hit on me before he even knew my name." I laughed remembering when I first saw France. He laughed.

"Yes, but now you are my daughter." He said smiling. I nodded smiling. Dad looked at me smiling, then at Mattie seriously.

"Canada, you had better take care of my little girl. Italy isn't know for it's mafia for nothing." Dad threatened. I sweat dropped.

"Of course not." Mattie vowed. I smiled and also wrapped an arm around his waist. He led me to the dance floor and time seemed to stop as everything became quiet and everyone turned to look at us. He bowed and reached for one of my hands. "My lady, would you do me the honor of sharing a dance?" He asked. I placed my hand in his and curtsied.

"The honor would be mine." I responded. He stood straight and a beautiful waltz came on. I looked at the piano and saw Austria had begun playing for us. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held my hand in the other. I put a hand on his shoulder and grasped his hand with my other. We waltzed around the room. When he turned me, I was looking right at Ukraine. Now, it was very childish and immature, but I couldn't resist. I smirked at her and she just glared so I stuck my tongue out at her. I giggled and kept dancing with Mattie until very late.

When it was time to leave, I gave Latvia the house keys. He was standing with Sealand. They both came together, it was very cute.

"Latvia, I would really appreciate it if you could help Sealand take care of my house. I also wouldn't mind if you keep an eye on him." I said winking. They blushed, but nodded smiling. I giggled and began walking away with Mattie. I would be going to his house in Ottawa. I saw England and rushed over to him. I tackled him in a hug. "Thank you so much for everything." I whispered in his ear.

"It's no problem, love." he said as he hugged me back. I pecked his cheek and went back with Mattie. We got in his car and he drove to the airport. We got on his jet and were on our way. I took off my heels and mask as I sat next to him. He smiled at me as he lifted my hand up and pressed his lips gently to it. I smiled and leaned back in my comfortable seat.

We were in Ottawa in a matter of hours. Mattie and I walked out and into his car so he could drive us. He drove us to his house and I was amazed. He put his coat over my shoulders so I wouldn't be cold in the Canadian winds. His mansion was beautiful. It had three floors, a big living room, dining room, and game room. As I was about to walk through the door, he scooped me up in his arms. I giggled as he carried me inside. I guess America wasn't the only strong one. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hi Kuma-chan." I giggled at the polar bear who sat on a couch watching t.v. Matthew walked up the stairs and took us into a room. It had completely white walls, a ginormous four-poster bed with white silk sheets and matching pillows, a blood red couch with a maplewood coffee tale next to it, a huge flatscreen, and a single red pillow on the bed. He set me down to my feet and looked at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I breathed in his scent that reminded me of a maple forest. He tilted my chin up and kissed me. I kissed him back and he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. i let his tongue slip in my mouth and he began to explore my mouth. I knotted my hands into his blond curls and pressed myself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently squeezed my butt. I knew we were gonna have some crazy make-up sex.

Sealand POV

Latvia and I were walking to mum and me's house. We were holding hands. I'm so glad mum pushed me to go out with Latvia. We got to my door and he turned to me.

"So, um..." he said looking down.

"Would you like to come in?" I blurted out. He blushed a cute red and nodded.

"Sure." We walked in and I turned on the lights.

"You wanna see my room?" I asked him.

"But I've already seen your room." He said confused with a tilt of his head.

"You wanna see it again?" I asked giving him a push in the right direction. His eyes widened in understanding and he blushed cutely again.

"Um, okay." I grabbed his hand and led him up to my room. We got to my room and I opened the door letting him in. I closed the door behind us and turned to look at him. I smiled, he was blushing a bright pink. My smiled turned to a smirk as I walked over to him. I grabbed his face in my hands and began to kiss him. Slowly at first, then more aggressive.

Should I make a lemon with Latvia and Sealand? Please review and tell me what you thought. :)


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer-I don't own a thing!

A/N:Alright, it seemed like people wanted the lemon between Latvia and Sealand, so it'll happen. Just so you're warned, most of this chapter will be sex.

Isabella POV

Mattie had his arms wrapped around me and was kissing me. He pressed me against a wall and I pressed myself as close to him as I could. He reached back and pulled down the zipper to my dress. He slowly started sliding it off. When it was off, he draped it over a conveniently placed chair and looked at me. I was in white lace underwear and had a white matching garter on my thigh. He got on one knee and grabbed my leg. I leaned onto the wall for support. He kissed my thigh and began to slowly take the garter off with his teeth. I shivered. He threw the garter somewhere in the room and went back to kissing me. He undid the broach on my hair so it fell over my shoulders, the curls were beginning to wear off. I pulled his coat off and began to unbutton his shirt as he undid his belt. I slipped it off his shoulders and he stepped out of his pants. I traced his sculpted chest with my fingers and he shuddered under my touch. I kissed him and he pushed my hips up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I looked at the big bed put of the corner of my eyes. It was a shame to leave it alone, but I don't think we'll make it that far. He reached back and I clasped my bra. He began to rub my breasts as he massaged my tongue with his.

"Do you like these panties?" He asked he in a seductive voice.

"Not in particular, why?" I had my answer when he ripped them off and threw them somewhere in the room. He pulled his boxers down and I bit my lip in anticipation. He lifted me up slightly then pulled me down on him. I whimpered, he stretched me out a bit. He began to slowly thrust up and down. I held onto his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist. He sucked on one of my breasts and played with the other, he then switched giving them equal attention. I knotted my fingers in his hair. He began to thrust faster and I tried to meet him for every thrust. I bit his neck and he grunted as he came inside me. After another thrust, I also came. I leaned my head on his shoulder and kissed him where I bit him. He let me down and I grabbed his hand. I walked to the coffee table smirking. I kneeled down and leaned over the small table. I looked back at him and smirked. He smiled and kneeled behind me and entered me once more. He began pumping in and out aggressively.

"Harder." I said as I grinded my teeth together. He grabbed my hips and went as fast as he could. He smirked playfully and smacked my ass. That action made me cum. He thrust a few more times before he came into me. "No...fair." I panted out. "You made me cum...too fast." I whined. He smiled and kissed my lips. He smirked and threw me over his shoulder then onto the bed. I smiled as he crawled up to me, we weren't done yet.

Sealand POV

I kissed Latvia and he knotted his fingers in my hair. I grabbed his ass and lightly squeezed it. He moaned into my mouth. I could feel his erection pressing on my thigh. With one hand I grabbed the back of his neck and grabbed his penis with the other. I gave him a small squeeze and he gasped. I squeezed him again.

"Stop teasing me." He panted. I smirked.

"Then what should I do?" I whispered in his ear as I lightly nipped his earlobe. He shivered, but not from cold.

"Peter, I don't know about this." He mumbled.

"Come on Ravis, I know you want to. And I really want to too!" I whined in a cute voice at him. He blushed. He kissed me.

"I love you Peter." He said against my lips.

"I love you too Ravis." I told him as I wrapped my arms around him. He started unbuttoning my shirt me I did the same to him. I started to undo his pants and he sighed. I pulled down his boxers and sat him on my bed. I took his cock into my mouth and began sucking him. He grasped my hair in his hand as he moaned and bucked his hips. I lightly squeezed his balls and pumped my middle finger into his asshole. pretty soon, he came into my mouth. I swallowed and kissed him. He undid my belt and pulled my pants down. I laid him down on my bed. I was kneeling and pulled his hips up.

"You ready?" He nodded and bit his lip. With one swift movement, I entered him and moaned at how tight he was. He gasped and moaned. I threw his legs over my shoulders and started thrusting in and out of him. I jerked him off and leaned forward. I sucked on one of his nipples and grazed my teeth on it before moving to the other and doing the same. I could feel myself and him getting closer to out climax so I started thrusting harder and faster.

"Peter!" He grunted as he came, squirting his juices all over me. With one final thrust I came into him.

"Ravis!" I panted. We laid down with my cock still in him. We were panting. He turned his head around and kissed me.

"That was amazing." He panted before closing his eyes and falling asleep. I pulled the covers around us and fall asleep right after him.

Isabella POV

_~dream~ _

_ I had my arms and legs wrapped around a sweaty body. I had a cock thrusting in and out of me making me feel beyond amazing like never before. I kissed up and down his neck, occasionally leaving purplish red hickeys here and there. I could feel both myself and him getting closer and closer to our climax._

_ "Look at me, love. I want to see your eyes." He said into my ear. I leaned back and looked at him just as I hit my orgasm. I was staring at a head with emerald green eyes, dirty blond hair, and bushy eyebrows._

_ "Arthur!" I screamed as I came._

_~end dream~ _

I gasped and woke up with a start. I has my eyes wide open and I was panting. Just like in the dream when- no! Don't think about it! What the hell was that!? I sat up and looked at Mattie. I suddenly felt very guilty. I kissed his forehead and walked to the shower. I took a long hot bath as I continued to ponder my dream.

Sorry for the wait! Please tell me what you thought!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Isabella POV

It's been a few days since I had that dream. I still haven't figured out why I even had it in the first place. I would be going back to my house today. Mattie drove me to the airport and i got on his jet. When I got home, I put my stuff down and went straight to Hungary's house.

"Hey Isabella, how's it going?" She asked as she led me inside.

"I need to talk to you." I told her as we sat down.

"About what?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"About this dream I had." I said. I began to tell her. I made sure to give all the details and leave nothing out. By the end of it she was staring at me with her jaw hanging open.

"So you're telling me, you had dream sex with England?" She asked. I nodded. "Wow. Right after you had sex with Canada?" I nodded again. She shook her head. "That's quite the conundrum." I nodded and sighed.

"What do you think it means?" I asked her.

"Hmm." She hummed in thought. "Do you have sexual urges toward ol' Iggy?" I blushed.

"I don't know." I said.

"I think you're attracted to him. Maybe not necessarily in a sexual way, but attracted none the less." I nodded. "I think it's because he was there for you the most when you had problems with Canada. He helped you out."

"Could be." I said uncertainly.

"If you have anymore dreams, tell me right away." She said sternly. I nodded. I got up.

"Well, I should be going. Dad wanted to talk to me." She got up and led me to the door.

"Alright. Take care and don't be a stranger." We kissed each other's cheeks and I left. I drove to dad's house.

"Hey dad!" I called as I walked in.

"Isabella!" He cheered as he ran in and glomped me. I giggled as I hugged him back.

"Why'd you want to see me?" I asked him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over so I could get to know you even better." He said excitedly. I nodded.

"Sure." I smiled. I went upstairs and into the room I stayed in when I stayed with him.

Italy POV

_~flashback~ _

_ I went to England. He was a wizard and I needed a favor. I walked to his house and knocked on the door._

_ "Hello Italy." He greeted as he lead me inside. We sat in his study and he looked at me. "What can I do for you?" _

_ "I need to ask a favor." I said._

_ "What kind of a favor?" He questioned._

_ "I want to be able to know how Isabella was as a small child. Can you do something with your magic?"_

_ "Hmm." He rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "Well, there is one spell. But I've never done it, so I don't know what the side effects will be. Do you want to risk it?" I nodded._

_ "I want to be able to know how she was as a child. I've missed so much of her life." He nodded. _

_ "Alright. Do you have anything of her's? Some thing with her DNA?" He asked as he got up and took out a big and dusty book from a high shelf._

_ "I have one of her brushes." I said as I got it out. She had left it at my house last time she was there._

_ "Brilliant. I'll perform the spell tonight. You should be able to know what she was like by tomorrow." I got up and shook his hand._

_ "Thank you England." I said smiling brightly at him._

_~end flashback~ _

I was excited to see what my bambina was like as a child. We made pasta together and ate dinner. After that we went to bed. I can't wait till tomorrow!

3rd POV

The sun shone high in the sky. A little body stirred from under the covers of a bed. A small auburn haired head poked its way out of some bed sheets. This little girl looked distinctly like an Italian we all know when he was a small boy himself. Except she wasn't as chubby (but still had baby fat), didnt have a curl, and she had longer hair which flowed around her shoulders. She sat up and yawned loudly. She looked around and furrowed her brow. This isn't a room she's familiar with. Where were all her drawings? She sat up and saw she was wearing a shirt that dragged across the floor, it being way too many sizes big for her. She walked to the door and lifted her small arm up to open it. She walked into a hallway. One of the doors opened and out came a man. He was tall and blond with beautiful blue eyes. He looked at her and his eyes widened.

"Italy?" He gasped. Mommy said never to talk to strangers. And there was one in her house. She screamed as loud as her small lungs could. She ran down the stairs still screaming.

"Mommy! There's a man in the house!" She screamed as she ran down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom and looked around as tears filled her eyes. "Mommy? Mommy! Where are you!?" The little girl called as she cautiously looked around. She stopped as she reached the kitchen where the man from before was with another man. The other man looked just like her. Something her mom told her echoed in her mind. _"You look exactly like your father." _The man looked at her and she stared up at him. "Daddy?" She asked cautiously. He nodded.

"Yes." He told her smiling. She walked to him. She was very small, only coming to about his knee.

"Hello." She said cautiously. "Are you really my daddy? Where's my mommy?" The Italian man fidgeted.

"Yes, I'm really your daddy. Your mommy... she's working right now. She'll be gone for a few weeks because she got a new job. She brought you here as a surprise." He lied smoothly. She grinned really big. She ran and jumped in her father's arms.

"Daddy! My name is Isabella!" She said excitedly. He hugged her small form in his arms.

"I know." He said softly as he kissed her head. He sat her on the counter and she stared at the blond man she saw this morning. "This is, my...uh...best friend." Italy said. She nodded smiling.

"Hello." She smiled. Holy Rome smiled back at her. It was like he was seeing his love as a child again.

"Hello, you can call me HR." he said smiling. She nodded.

"Isabella? Would you like any breakfast?" Italy asked her. She nodded smiling as her stomach growled. "How about some pasta?" She squealed as her eyes closed so they looked like her father's.

"Yes please!" She squealed excitedly. He awed and served her some spaghetti.

"So, how old are you?" He asked her. She let go of her fork and chewed as she held up five fingers. "Five?"

"And three quarters." She said as she swallowed her mouthful of pasta. When she finished, she took her plate to the sink and put it there. Italy looked at his small daughter.

"How would you like to go to work with daddy?" She smiled clearly excited.

"Yes! Can I really?"

"Sure. Lets find you some clothes." He looked around his attic and found one of his old dresses. It was a simple white dress with a green ribbon at the collar. He found some little white shoes that matched with it. "Can you change by yourself?" He asked her. She nodded. He stepped out and she took off the big shirt and put on the dress. When she came out, her father grabbed her and sat her down. He stepped behind her and began to brush her hair. When he was done he took her hand and led her outside. He got in the passenger's seat and HR got in the driver's seat. Isabella was buckled into the back and looked out the window the whole trip. When they got there, Italy unbuckled her and sat her on his shoulders. She giggled as he walked. They reached two very big doors and he pushed them open. All the nations turned to look at who had arrived and their jaws hung open. There was Italy with a very small girl on his shoulders. She looked exactly like him and Holy Rome was standing next to them. "Hello." He said smiling and went to sit down. He sat down and the little girl sat on the table. "England, may I have a word with you?" He asked the British man. England nodded and they went out a door.

Italy POV

I went into one of the spare rooms with England. Once the door was closed, I rounded on him.

"What the hell England!? I asked to know how she was as a child! Not for you to TURN her into a child!" I yelled in a hushed tone. England raised his arms in surrender.

"I didn't know that the spell would do that!" He defended himself.

"Find a way to turn her back!"

Baby Isabella POV

I was sitting in a very large table. There were many people around me. They all looked different and their eyes were focussed on me.

"Hello." I said shyly. A woman with long brown hair and pretty green eyes walked to me.

"Hello, what's your name?" She asked me kindly.

"My name is Isabella Lombardi." I told her smiling. Everyone's jaws fell open again.

"Hello." Said another voice. I looked up and saw a very tall man. He towered over me. He had a smile on his face and a big nose. I stood up and looked up at him.

"Hello." I said back. Everyone was watching us. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"My name is Ivan." He said.

"You have very pretty eyes." I told him. His eyes were a very pretty color of purple. He smiled at me and everyone seemed shocked. I looked around and saw many different people. What caught my eye, is that some people had animals with them. One man had a panda, another had a polar bear, another had a little yellow bird, and another had a bunch of kitties. I walked across the table to him. "Excuse me mister?" He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Yes?" He said in a soft quiet voice.

"Can I pet one of your kitties?" He nodded and lifted one up. I took it gently into my arms. "Thank you!" I squealed. He smiled and closed his eyes once more. I walked with the kitty in my arms and climbed off of the table. I looked behind me and saw that two more kitties, the panda, the polar bear, and the birdie were following me. "Hello. Do you all want to play with me?" They nodded. I smiled really big. "Yay! Do you want to be friends?" They nodded again. I smiled and giggled. "Hooray! I've never had friends before!" I said happily. Dad and England were back by this point. Everyone looked at me surprised. I sat down on the floor cross legged. All of my new animal friends sat down around me. The two bears sat on either side of me and leaned against me. The kitties sat on my lap and the birdie sat on my head. I giggled.

Italy POV

"Hooray! I've never had friends before!" My daughter said happily. We all looked at her shocked. How was it possible that such a sweet little girl couldn't have friends? My eyes widened as I remember what she yelled at me once._ "You saw Luciano? He was my only friend growing up! All the other kids thought you left because there was something wrong with me!"_ I felt sadness seep within me as I gazed at her smiling face. It's my fault she didn't have any friends.

"Italy, is that really Isabella?" Hungary asked me. I nodded.

"England did a spell and it backfired. He's going to try to find the counter spell so she can go back to the way she was."

"But, can't she stay like this a little while longer?" Hungary asked with sparkling eyes.

"I don't know..."

"Please! She'll be fine!"

"Okay, fine." I finally agreed. We looked at Isabella. She was happily giggling and playing with the animals.

Baby Isabella POV

I was happily playing with my friends. They are so much fun! Suddenly, the same pretty lady from before came up to me.

"Isabella." I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. "Would you like to go to the playground?" She asked me smiling. My eyes widened and I shook my head as I remembered what happened the last time I went there. "Why not?" She asked frowning. I could feel tears fill my eyes and I ran at daddy.

"I don't wanna!" I cried as I hugged his leg. I held onto him and cried into his knee. He patted my head.

"What's wrong, bambina?" He asked me gently.

"I don't wanna go to the playground cuz everyone makes fun of me and is mean to me! Can I stay here with my friends?" I asked as I looked up at him. He had a gentle look in his eyes.

"Sure, go play with your friends." He said. I nodded and wiped my tears. I ran back to my animal friends. I was rolling on the floor with Mr. Panda when a man with a ponytail came up to me.

"Isabella?" I looked up.

"Oh, hello." I said happily.

"My name is Yao, can you do me a favor, aru?" He asked.

"Sure... aru." He laughed. He brought out a little outfit. It looked like footy pajamas and had a hood. It was white with black spots in certain places.

"Can you put this on, aru?" He asked me with sparkling eyes as he held it out to me. I tilted my head to the side.

"Do you want to be my friend?" I asked him. He seemed a bit taken aback, then he nodded smiling.

"Of course, aru!" I smiled and took it from him.

"Okay!" I giggled as I ran to the room where daddy went with the other man. I took off my dress and shoes. I neatly folded the dress then put on the pajamas. I zipped it up and put on the hood. Hehe, I look like Mr. Panda! I giggled as I ran back outside with my clothes. I handed them to daddy and ran to where Mr. Yao was. "I put it on!" I said giggling. He had sparkling eyes and looked very happy.

"Japan! Where is your camera, aru?" A man with black hair came and was holding a camera. "Isabella? Do you mind posing with Panda?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Mr. Panda!" I called him over. He came to me and sat down. I sat down next to him and held his hand. I smiled at the camera. Mr. Yao took a picture and was smiling brightly.

"Thank you Isabella." I got up and went to play with my animal friends again. Kuma-chan was bigger than Mr. Panda. I jumped on him. He got on all fours and started crawling. I giggled as I rode him around the room. Suddenly, another man approached us. He had purplish blue eyes with glasses and blond hair. He had a curl sticking out of his head.

"Hello Isabella." He said smiling. I smiled back.

"Hello. Who are you?" I asked him tilting my head. He looked like he had this question asked to him a lot.

"My name is Matthew." He said. I nodded.

"Can I call you Mattie?" I asked him. His eyes widened a bit. Then his face settled in a soft smile.

"Of course you can." He said happily. I smiled at him and continued riding Kuma-chan. I finished my ride and stood up. Gilbird the Awesome (as I dubbed him with help from Mr. Gilbert) was perched on my head. I looked at the table and saw the only person sitting, it was a woman. She was beautiful. She had a large bosom and short brownish blond hair. I walked to her.

"Hello Miss." I said politely as I looked up at her. She stared down at me.

"Hello." It looked like she forced out the word. I continued to look up at her.

"Miss, you're very beautiful." She seemed taken aback.

"What?" She asked surprised. I nodded smiling.

"I hope I can be beautiful like you when I get older." I said smiling at her. I climbed on the chair next to her and climbed on top of the table. I sat cross legged in front of her. "Do you have a boyfriend? I bet you do!" I said smiling. She looked at me.

"Um, no I don't." She said. My eyes widened.

"Oh, well all the boys are missing out." I told her shaking my head. "You know who you would look cute with?" I asked her. The other people turned to look at me. "I think you would look very cute with Mattie!" I said excitedly. Everyone gasped. She raised one of her eyebrows and smirked at me. She leaned back in her chair as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you really think so?" She asked me. I nodded vigorously.

"Yes! I bet if you have babies together, they'd be beautiful!" I said throwing my arms up in the air. She blushed a bit and I giggled. A man that looked very handsome came and stood next to me. He had blond hair with blue eyes and looked like he had a caterpillar on his chin.

"Isabella, Matthew cannot be with Yekaterina." He said waving a hand at the pretty lady.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"He already has a girlfriend. He loves her very much and would never so anything to hurt her."

"What is she like?" I asked him. I stared up at him, he had my full attention. He grabbed me in his arms and sat down in a chair with me in his lap.

"She is a very beautiful young woman. She has long beautiful hair. She doesn't judge people, she accepts them regardless of who they are. When she loves someone, she loves them with all of her heart. She's been through so many obstacles in her life, but she continues to smile." I stared at him.

"She sounds amazing." I said in an awed voice. He nodded.

"That she is." I continued to sit in his lap. I jumped off of him and walked to Mattie.

"Mattie?"

"Yes?" He responded.

"Don't lose your girl, fight for her." I told him sternly. He nodded smiling, I fist pumped.

"Yay!"

"Don't worry! The hero is here!" A man exclaimed. He had sparkling blue eyes, blond hair, and glasses.

"You're a hero!?" I gasped. He nodded.

"That's right!"

"Can I be your sidekick!" I asked him excitedly. He stopped and stared at me. He wiped a tear away.

"Dudett, I've been waiting my whole life for someone to ask me that." He said happily. He scooped me up and sat me on his shoulder. He ran out and I was laughing all the way.

In about fifteen minutes we ran back. He burst through the door and posed with his legs open and one hand pointing in the air, his left hand was holding a cheeseburger. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with the number 50 on the back. He had on some blue jeans and cowboy boots on.

"The Hero is here!" He said loudly.

"And the Sidekick!" I yelled as I rolled in between up his legs and stood up in the same pose as him. I had on some blue jeans, red cowboy boots, some glasses that had plastic lenses, and my leather jacked had the number 5 on it. I had a smaller cheeseburger in my left hand. We styled my hair so that it was in the same style as the Hero's. Everyone gapped before bursting out laughing. I shrugged and started eating my cheeseburger. I sat down on daddy's lap. When I finished my cheeseburger, I closed my eyes and took a nap the way I always wanted to; in my daddy's lap.

Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, I'm all ears! :)


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A BIG THANKS TO FazzyGrl.22 FOR HELPING ME OUT! :)

Disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia nor Harry Potter!

Baby Isabella POV

The next morning when I woke up, daddy said he would take me to work with him again! I was so excited! He gave me a cream colored dress with three buttons on the front, a cream colored ribbon to go in my hair, and little black shoes. We ate breakfast and went to his car. We drove to his work and got out. He held my hand as he walked through the hallways and past lots of doors. We made it to the gigantic double doors and he pushed them open. We walked in and everyone smiled at me. I smiled back at them then walked to where Mr. Mattie is to go say hi to Kuma-chan. I reached them and smiled.

"Good morning." I told them smiling. Mr. Mattie smelled like delicious pancakes and I took a deep breath in.

"Hello Isabella." He said quietly and smiling at me. I flashed him my teeth.

"Hello Kuma-chan." I told the bear happily. He crawled out of Mr. Mattie's lap and walked to me. He hugged me in a warm bear hug which I returned. He got on all fours and I climbed on him. And giggled as he took me to my other animal friends that were huddled in a group. They all looked happy to see me. "Hi everyone!" I said happily and they smiled the way they could. The meeting was starting so I went to go sit in daddy's lap. Gilbird the Awesome sat on the table in front of me. Daddy gave me pencils, paper and paint to keep me entertained. "Can I draw you?" I asked the little yellow bird. It gave a tiny nod of its head and I smiled. "Okay, please don't move then." The little bird turned statuesque and didn't move the whole time I was sketching. After about half an hour, I was done and he was shaking from trying not to move. "You can move now." I told him smiling. He sighed and ruffled his feathers. I stroked his small head and grabbed the paints. I got bright yellow and began to color him in. By the time the world meeting was done, I had finished and the paint was drying. When it was dry, I ran to Mr. Gilbert and tugged on his pants leg.

"Yes little one?" He asked me smiling. I showed him the painting.

"I drew Gilbird the Awesome!" I said cheerfully as I handed him the painting. The other people crowded around us and peeked at the painting. They seemed impressed and I smiled in pride. I saw one man was still sitting at the table. I walked to him. I climbed on the chair then on the table. He was the man daddy went into the other room with yesterday. He had beautiful green eyes and blond hair that was a very pretty color of blond. Is blond a color? Well, it's color of a hair. But it's not in the rainbow, yellow is in the rainbow. Then shouldn't it be called yellow instead of blond? But then it wouldn't be blond, it would be yellow. Well, yellow hair isn't so bad. But it just doesn't sound right, blond sounds much better when describing someone's hair. But-

"Hello Isabella." A smooth voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked at the man.

"Hello. What's your name?" I asked him with a tilt of my head. He chuckled.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, but you can just call me Arthur." I nodded.

"Hello Mr. Arthur." I smiled at him.

~England POV~

I was reading through my spell book trying to find a counter-spell to turn Isabella back. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see a small body climb on the table next to me. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She was wearing a cream colored dress and a cream ribbon on her hair with little black shoes on her small feet. She looked at me then had a look on her face that showed me she was thinking hard about something. It still amazed me, and all of us, how such a sweet little girl could be shunned away and bullied.

_~flash back~ _

_We all smiled at the sleeping Isabella as Italy carried her out the door and back to his home. When the doors closed there was a very heavy silence. _

_"How is it possible, that such a sweet and innocent child could be treated such a way by everyone except her mother?" Hungary whispered. _

_"She is so nice, she took a picture with Panda for me." China said smiling softly. _

_"She named Gilbird, 'Gilbird ze Awesome'." Prussia added with a small smile._

_"She is very respectful and calls us 'Mr.' or 'Miss'." Austria added. _

_"She wanted to be my sidekick." America said with tears of joy._

_"I can't believe no one wanted to befriend her just because she grew up with out a father." Canada said quietly._

_"Did you see how she freaked out when Hungary asked her if she wanted to go to the park?" Japan asked._

_"Yes, she seemed scared. Something must have happened." Lichtenstein added._

_"It must have been when she was very young, considering the age she is now." Greece said sleepily. We nodded. _

_"It's amazing how much she looks like Italy, when Holy Rome first got here he mistook her for Italy." Hungary said giggling._

_"Yes, she also has the same love of pasta." Canada said chuckling._

_"But she's much stronger and braver. The city of Rome has been flourishing."_

_"So has Sealand." An almost-adult Sealand said. It would be a matter of time before he was considered a big island/small country. "She cared about me when everyone ignored me."_

_"Hey Iggy, you remember what she said when she punched you?"_

_"Yes, she said, 'Don't you dare say anything like that ever again. You don't know what it's like to not be wanted.'." We all stayed quiet._

_"She must be very strong to be able to put that behind her and in the past." Hungary said quietly. We all gave our quiet agreements._

_~end flashback~_

Isabella still seemed to be thinking hard about something. She was pouting and had her eyebrows furrowed.

"Hello Isabella." I told her bringing her back to reality. Her face relaxed and she smiled at me.

"Hello. What's your name?" She asked with a tilt of her head. I chuckled.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, but you can call me Arthur." She nodded.

"Hello Mr. Arthur." She said smiling. _'Well, she has much more respect than America had at her age.' _"What are you reading?" She asked me.

"Just trying to find a spell." I said. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"You're a wizard?" She said in awe.

"Yes." I said smiling.

"Like Harry Potter?" She asked still smiling. _'Well, Harry Potter is based off of when a human saw me doing magic and was only able to see my eyes from under my cloak...'_

"Yes, like Harry Potter." I told her. She smiled brightly.

"Can you teach me sometime?" I chuckled and placed a hand on her head.

"Maybe when you're a bit older." Her eyes downcast a bit but she still smiled.

"You promise?" She asked holding out her pinky.

"I promise." I say intertwining my pinky with her's and giving it a little shake. She brightened then climbed back down.

"Good luck on finding your spell."

"Thanks." I said. She left and I turned back to my spell book. A small part of me didn't want to turn her back.

Baby Isabella POV

I was walking away from Mr. Arthur when I bumped into a leg. I fell on my bottom and looked up. He was younger than the other people here. He had bushy eyebrows like Mr. Arthur, but his hair was blondish-brown and he had blue eyes. He looked down at me and I smiled up at him. He reached his hands out and I took them. Instead of helping me up, he took me in his arms. I hugged his neck and smiled at him. I felt very comfortable with him so I put my head in his shoulder.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Peter."

"Hello Mr. Peter, my name is Isabella." He chuckled.

"You don't have to call me 'Mr.'." I smiled.

"But mommy said I have to call people who are older than me 'Mr.' and 'Miss'." He smiled at me.

"But you can just call me Peter." I flashed my teeth at him.

"Okay Peter. Hey, is Mr. Arthur your dad? You look a lot like him." He smiled and shook his head.

"No, actually I only have a mom." My eyes widened.

"So did I! But then I met my daddy. What's your mom like?"

"Well, she's very caring and beautiful. She gave me her attention when everyone else ignored me. And she has helped me grow in more ways than one.

"She sounds amazing." I said happily. I looked around. "Where's my daddy?" The man with the caterpillar on his chin answered.

"I think he went to his office." Mr. Francis answered. I nodded.

"Can you please out me down?" I asked Peter. He nodded and let me down. "I'm going to look for him." I said and they nodded smiling. I walked out and followed a hallway with doors on them with flags. I saw a lot. Hmm, daddy's Italian, so I should look for the Italian flag! I walked a few more doors and finally found one with the Italian flag. I smiled and opened the door. When I walked in I stopped and my eyes widened. I gasped as my eyes filled with tears. Daddy was kissing HR! He-He's supposed to be kissing mommy! Not HR! Only mommy's and daddy's are supposed to kiss! They looked at me shocked.

"I-Isabella!" Daddy said surprised. I ran out the door and back to the big room. I ran through the doors and straight to Miss Elizabeta. Everybody seemed worried as I buried my face in her skirt and cried.

"I-Isabella? Are you okay?" She asked worried as she brought me into her arms.

"I saw daddy and HR kissing!" I said crying into her shoulder. She seemed surprised and so did everyone else. "He's only supposed to kiss my mommy because they love each other!" I said crying.

_~everyone's thoughts~ _

_**'She's not bothered that they're two men, she's bothered because she thinks of it as cheating.'**_

_~end thoughts~_

Daddy and HR ran through the doors. I looked at them and a few more tears leaked out. They walked to me nervously. I accused them with my eyes.

"Isabella?" HR asked me quietly. I hopped out of Miss Elizabeta's hold and walked up to him as I wiped my tears. I glared up at him.

"Are you the reason my mommy and daddy aren't together?" I asked him quietly. Everyone seemed to freeze. I felt very angry. I had seen and heard many times when mommy cried at night, when her belly rumbled from being hungry so she could feed me, the tiredness in her eyes from working so hard. I stared up at him and he seemed shocked. Daddy stood in front of him. I went to stand behind daddy so I was in front of HR. "It is your fault, isn't it?" He stared at me with big eyes and started shaking his head back and forth. My eyes filled with tears and I stepped forward raising my small fists. I started hitting him as tears poured down my cheeks. "It's your fault I didn't have a daddy! It's your fault mommy cries at night! It's your fault mommy has to work so hard! It's your fault mommy has to be hungry so she can feed me! It's all your fault!" I yelled at him as I pounded him with my small fists. I don't care if it didn't hurt him. I stared up at him and he looked at me sadly. I looked back at daddy and he had his hands outstretched like he wanted to stop me. I stopped and ran out of the room.

Italy POV

I stared after my little girl as she ran out. She was aware of everything. Even as a small child she noticed and knew what was going on. And now she blames Holy Rome. I looked back at everyone and they all looked shocked.

"We have to find her." I whispered. They nodded and all ran in different directions.

England POV

We were all looking around to find Isabella. The poor thing, that must have been very hard on her. I ran around trying to find her. I went to the basement of the building, where they keep cleaning supplies and such. I heard sniffling as I walked down the steps. It was very dark.

"Isabella? Love, are you in here? It's me, Arthur."

"Hello Mr. Arthur." She said as she suddenly turned on a switch. I stared at her in surprise. She was pale and her eyes were rimmed red from crying. My eyes softened when I looked at her. I held my arms out and she ran to me. I carried her in my arms. She wrapped her small arms around my neck and nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck. I slowly rocked her from side to side.

"Everyone is looking for you." I told her softly. She hugged me tighter. "You should go back."

"I don't want to see that man." She said in a voice with so much venom that it surprised me.

"It's not his fault." I told her as I rubbed her back.

"He's the reason I didn't have a daddy." She hissed out and I felt wetness on my shoulder.

"Isabella, they only got together recently, your mother had nothing to do with this." She looked up at me with watery eyes.

"Really?" I nodded. She gave a little sigh before nodding.

"Okay, I'll go back." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Good girl. Come on." I carried her out and back to the conference room. Everyone had already gone back to meet and see if anyone had found her. I walked in and they all zeroed in on us. I put Isabella down and gave her a small push. She looked back at me and I nodded in encouragement. She walked to Holy Rome and sighed. She hung her head.

"I'm very sorry." He smiled at her and patted her head.

"It's alright." She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Come on Isabella, lets go home." Italy told her smiling. She shook her head.

"I wanna stay with Mr. Arthur." Everyone looked surprised and Canada looked shocked. I was pretty surprised myself. I walked to Italy and whispered in his ear.

"You can leave her with me if you want. The counter spell I found is an over night one anyways." He nodded.

"Fine Isabella, you can stay with Eng-Arthur." He said starting to freak out about his slip up. I face palmed but Isabella just tilted her head curiously. She smiled and hugged my leg.

"Yay!" I smiled and picked her up in my arms.

"She should be back to normal by tomorrow." I whispered to him. He nodded and I started walking with a very happy Isabella. I took her outside and to my car. We drove to the airport and got on my private jet. She smiled as she sat in her chair and talked to me the whole way there. She was surprisingly intellectual for her age. When we got to my home, we got off the jet and into my car. I drove us to my house and she was gaping.

"I-it's so big!" I stared at her. It was just a three floored house with a garden in front and a back year. Like all the other countries' houses.

"Is your house smaller?" I asked her as I stepped out and took her hand, leading her up the walkway. She nodded vigorously.

"Much MUCH smaller!" She said. I smiled and led her inside. She nervously wiped her feet before going in. I smiled gently at her.

"You don't have to act a certain way," she stopped wiping her feet and looked up at me. "Just be yourself." She nodded and walked inside. I led her around and then went upstairs to show her the room she would be staying in. Her eyes almost popped out of her head. There was a queen sized bed with silk sheet that had the Union Flag's design on them. There was a coffee table and a door that led to a bathroom. "My room is across the hall." I told her. She just nodded with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. It was sort of amusing. "I have to do some work, you can look around if you want. If you get lost, just call one of the maids." She nodded and her eyes and mouth went back to their normal state. She walked into the room and sat on the big bed. I smiled at her before leaving.

Baby Isabella POV

I cautiously sat on the big bed. Mr. Arthur has such a big house, it makes me kind of nervous. What if I get lost?! I stood up and walked to the door connecting. It was a bathroom! There were fluffy white towels, a big bathtub with a shower, a toilet (duh) and a sink. I closed the door and began to take off the dress. Once I was naked, I put a fluffy towel within reach and got in the bathtub. I started filling it with warm water and bubble bath in found in a drawer. I made lots of bubbles and played in the water till my skin got pruney.

England POV

Alright, everything is ready for the spell, now I just need to get Isabella. I went into her room and found it empty. I walked to the bathroom and saw the light was on. I knocked before going in.

"Isabella?" I called as I peered around the door. She was in the tub. It was to the brim with bubbles and she was covered in them. She swam around.

"Hello Mr. Arthur, I hope you don't mind I decided to take a bath." She said sheepishly. I nodded smiling.

"I noticed. Hurry up, it's almost supper." She nodded and grabbed a wash sponge. I stared at her curiously. "Would you like me to call one of the maids to help you?" She shook her head.

"That's okay, I can wash myself." I nodded and walked out. _'Wow, she's very responsible even as a child.' _I walked downstairs and heard some scuffling. I stopped and followed the noise. When I saw what it was I fell down anime style. It was my four brothers; Wales, North Ireland, his twin The Republic of Ireland, and Scotland. Wales, Evan Kirkland, looked a lot like me except his hair is a darker blond. North Ireland and The Republic of Ireland, Ardan and Dillon Kirkland, are both shorter than me with dark red hair and brighter green eyes than mine, they both have cinnamon colored freckles sprinkled across their nose and cheeks. Ardan wears glasses and Dillon is the older twin. Scotland, Ranold Kirkland, is the oldest of us. He's a big burly fellow with flaming red hair and beard, green eyes, and a deep voice. They all turned to look at me. Scotland came to me and patted my back, hard.

"Ey there laddie, where of ye been?" He said in his deep voice.

"I've been busy, what you all doing here?"

"Well, we came here to visit you." Wales said.

"For what?" I asked. Ardan and Dillon frowned.

"Can't your own family visit ye?" They both asked. I shook my head.

"It's almost dinner." They smiled and walked off to the dining room. They all sat down without asking and our food was served. Little footsteps could be heard running.

"Mr. Arthur! A maid gave me this dress to put on!" Isabella came running into view only to stop in surprise. My brothers stared at her shocked and she stared back. "Um, hello." She told them. She was wearing a white sundress with little white sandals, her hair was dry and brushed. I got up and carried her in my arms.

"Isabella, lets sit you down for dinner shall we?" She nodded and I sat her down next to me. She reached for a fork timidly. "Go ahead and eat love." I encouraged. She nodded and stabbed into the pasta I had made especially for her. My brothers still stared at us. She ate the pasta happily.

"Um, Arthur, why is there a little girl here?" Wales asked.

"I'm taking care of her." I told them. They looked at me curiously.

"Why are ye babysitting?" Scotland asked beginning to eat.

"Because she wanted to stay with me and I couldn't see why not." I said stiffly as they all began to eat. Isabella finished eating then reached for her cup of juice. She drank it the got up. She went on tip toe to grab her plates and began walking with them.

"Where are you going with the plates?" I asked smiling at her.

"To put them in the sink." She replied simply. I smiled at her.

"The maids will get them, you don't need to do that." On cue, a maid came and took the plates out of her hands. Isabella smiled at her in thanks and sat back down next to me.

"So lassie, what's ye name?" Scotland asked. She smiled at him.

"My name is Isabella Lombardi." She said smiling. They smiled back at her.

"Well I'm Ranold Kirkland, Arthur's older brother." She smiled at him.

"I'm Dillon and this is my younger twin Ardan, we're Arthur's brothers too." She smiled at them and nodded.

"And I'm Evan." Wales said simply. She nodded at all of them and smiled.

"It's great to meet you all." They all smiled back at her.

"So lassie, what are you doing here with our brother?" Ranold asked her.

"I'm staying here today and going home tomorrow." She said smiling at them.

"Is that so, won't ye miss your mommy?" Ardan asked.

"My mommy's working, I'm staying with my daddy until she comes back." She told them like nothing. They raised their eyebrows. By this time everyone was done eating.

"Lets move to the living room shall we?" I said. They all nodded. Isabella came and held my hand as we walked to the living room. She sat on the rug and played with blocks that I had brought for her. I sat on the leather couch and my brothers crowded around me.

"Alright Artie, what the big idea with the little girl?" Wales asked. I sighed and stood up.

"Isabella, do you mind if I go talk to my brothers for a bit?" She shook her head smiling and continued to play. I took us all up to my study and they looked at me expectantly. "Do you want me to tell you what happened from the beginning?" They nodded.

"Okay. Well one day, Italy brought a girl. She looked just like him. Turns out she's his daughter. She was as tall as him, same hair and eyes. She has a very sad past, but is still happy. After a lot of things happened, Italy came to me one day. He asked me to help him know about his daughter when she was a child. I told him I would and then I did the spell. I wasn't sure what the side effects would be. Long story short, the next day he brought a little girl to the meeting. Turns out I turned his daughter into a child by accident."

"But what does that have to do with that little girl?" Wales said like he was trying to deny something.

"That little girl, is Italy's daughter." Their eyes widened.

"Is that why she's here? So ye can turn her back?" Ardan asked. I nodded. They all looked shocked.

"Im going to perform the spell while she's asleep." I looked at the time. "Which should be soon." I walked to the living room and saw her starting to sway sleepily. "Love? Would you like to go to sleep?" She nodded yawning. My brothers followed us as I carried her in my arms to the room she would be staying in. I laid her down under the covers and she yawned again. "Goodnight Isabella." I told her softly she nodded.

"Goodnight everyone." She muttered sleepily.

"Goodnight." They all responded softly. She turned and fell asleep. We all walked out quietly, quite a feat really. They all went to the rooms they stay in when they come here and I went to my study to prepare so I can perform the spell. She should be back to normal by tomorrow morning.

Please review and tell me what you thought! :)


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: okay, Isabella seems to be getting closer to England but is still with Canada, who should she choose?

3rd person POV

Four certain countries stood outside of a certain girl's room. They've been standing there for an hour debating whether or not to go in.

"Do you think that little girl will be grown up?" North Ireland asked.

"Dunno. Maybe Artie's pulling a fast one on us like with those unicorns and pixies." The Republic of Ireland said.

"We'll, there's only one way to find out." Scotland said. They pushed open the door and all four were about to step in just as a certain woman stepped out.

She had waist length auburn hair with a curl sticking out, she wasn't that tall; a bit shorter than England, she had a curvaceous figure and seemed to be naked under the blanket she had wrapped around her. The blanket was the one that was on the bed, it had the Union flag's pattern on it. She had it wrapped under her arms and looked up startled when she saw them. She stared at them with familiar brown eyes and they stared back confused at her. She did what was normal for any naked woman when she sees four men.

She screamed.

Loudly.

Isabella POV

I tiredly opened my eyes with a massive headache. I sat up and felt breezy. I looked down and realized I was completely naked! I wrapped the bed sheet around myself tighter. The Union flag? I looked around the big bed and saw white tatters. They looked like they once belonged to a small dress. I stood up with the blanket still wrapped around me. I was in a room I don't recognize. I wrapped the blanket under my arms so I could use my hands and walked out. Maybe England's around, he could help me. I walked out the door just as four men were about to walk in.

Two were obviously twins, one had glasses and the other didn't. They both had dark red hair and the brightest green eyes I've ever seen. They had cinnamon colored freckled sprinkled across their cheeks and noses. They were both about my height.

One was a very big man. He was burly and had flaming red hair with a beard to match. He also had green eyes and was very tall.

The last was standing at the back. He looked just like England, except his hair was a darker blond.

They all stared curiously at me and looked me up and down. I did what my instincts told me to do. I screamed as loud as I could. They looked panicked and I could hear someone running toward us. I looked and saw England. He skidded to a stop when he saw me and I stopped screaming.

"Oi! Lassie, there was no need to scream." Said the biggest one as he uncovered his ears. The others followed suit.

"Well, you did scare her." England said walking forward and stopping at my side. I nodded.

"Sorry." I whispered. They smiled at me.

"We're sorry we startled you." The twin with the glasses said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"It's alright."

"So Isabella, I see you're back in your own body again." England said smiling at me.

"You mean that wasn't a dream?" I whispered shakily before fainting.

England POV

"You mean that wasn't a dream?" She whispered shakily before her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She fell backwards and I caught her in my arms. I carried her bridal style and started walking back to the room she stayed in. I laid her down in bed and the sheet slipped a bit, showing me some of her cleavage. I adverts my eyes with a bright blush before covering her up with the remaining white sheet on the bed. I walked back out and closed the door behind me.

"Artie, you've so get the hots for her." Dillon and Ardan snickered.

"I do not have 'the hots' for Isabella!" I replied blushing.

"It didn't seem that way, laddie." Ranold said chuckling.

"So, that really was the little girl we saw yesterday." Evan said quietly. I nodded.

"Yeah, good thing she's back to normal." I said as I started to walk downstairs.

"She's quite the looker." Ardan said smirking and pushing his glasses up. Dillon nodded eagerly.

"That she is, brother." Dillon said smirking.

"She is quite beautiful. Her eyes are big and sincere, her emotions can be read on them like a picture book." Evan said smiling softly to himself.

"She's fierce, that's good in a woman." Ranold said smiling. I stopped and turned around to look at them.

"Now stop that!" I exclaimed indignantly. "She's already with someone, it's inappropriate to think of her that way." I told them all.

"Really? By who?" Dillon and Ardan both exclaimed.

"By Canada." I told them. They all looked at each other mildly surprised.

"Canada? You mean the quiet fellow who always sits in the background with a polar bear?" Ranold said tilting his head in confusion. I nodded.

"They've been together for quite a while. They had a big fight, but then got back together." I told them.

"Someone so quite would look out of place with someone as... what's the word?" Evan started.

"Fiery?" Ranold pitched in.

"Outspoken?" Ardan asked.

"Loud?" Dillon commented.

"Active?" I said putting in my two cents.

"Fun." Evan concluded. We all stayed quiet. We froze and turned back curiously as we could here soft moans and whimpers coming from Isabella's room. We all shrugged looking at each other and continued to walk downstairs. I told one of the maids to get Isabella some bigger clothes. She raised an eyebrow but nodded.

Isabella POV

_~dream~ _

_I was bent over a desk and someone was pounding repeatedly into me. I moaned in pleasure. I was panting and gripping the desk. I whimpered as a sensitive spot on my neck was bitten. I opened my half lidded eyes and saw a teacup. The person sped up and I moaned._

_"Cum for me, love." An English accent whispered in my ear as he nibbled on my earlobe. _

_"Ahh, Arthur!" I yelled as I came. I could feel his warm seed spill into me. A dirty bond head came into view and he kissed me passionately on the lips._

_~end dream~ _

My eyes snapped open and I was panting. I could feel myself be wet and turned on. I shook my head and stood up looking for something to wear. On a chair I found some shorts and a tee that looked like they would fit me along with some undergarments. I pulled them on and walked downstairs. I went to the living room and saw all five men sitting together. They were talking and looked up when I came in. I blushed as I looked at England.

"Um, hello." I said quietly and walked forward. They all smiled at me.

"'Ello, lassie." Ranold told me grinning. I smiled back at him.

"Hello." I replied.

"How was your rest?" England asked me smiling. I blushed slightly as I looked at his face.

"Restful." I told him grinning. "Um, can I use your phone?" I asked him. He nodded. I walked to the kitchen and sat down on a stool next to the phone. I dialed Hungary, she did say to call her right away if I have another dream.

"Hello?" Came the Hungarian's voice.

"Hungary? It's me, Isabella."

"Oh! Isabella, how good to hear you're back to normal."

"Thanks, I needed to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

"I had another dream."

"Another dream about what?" she sounded confused.

"I had dream sex with England again!" I hissed at the phone. There was a small gasp on her end of the line.

"Was it the same dream?"

"Um, no. This time it was different."

"How different?" She asked.

"Um, he had me... bent over his desk." I replied blushing. She gasped again.

"Isabella, this is getting serious. What are you going to do?" She asked worried.

"I don't know. I was kinda hoping you could tell me what to do." I said sheepishly.

"Well, this shouldn't be discussed over the phone. Come to my house and we'll talk some more."

"Alright, thanks." I told her smiling.

"No problem, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and turned around to see England standing there with his eyes wide in surprise. I immediately flushed a bright crimson.

Fuck. My. Life!

IM SORRY IT WAS KINDA SHORT!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Isabella POV

I sat there in shock staring at him and he stared back at me. My face flushed a bright crimson and I saw a pink tint invade his cheeks.

"Um..." He trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head. I shot up and ran to the room I woke up in. I could faintly hear him run after me, but I was still faster.

England POV

She turned around and her eyes widened as she saw me staring at her. I was still trying to process what I heard.

_"I had dream sex with England again!" _

_"Um he had me... bent over his desk." _

Her face turned a bright crimson and she looked horrified. I blushed a light pink and rubbed the back of my head.

"Um..." I trailed off not really knowing what to say. She shot up and ran. I followed her, but she was faster. _'Dammit, why in the world are Italians so fast?!' _She slammed the door to the room she stayed in and I stopped running. I sighed and started walking back downstairs. I hope she won't be upset with me.

Isabella POV

I sat on the bed and tucked my knees into my chest. _'Oh god, he probably hates me now!' _I stared at the phone next to the table and facepalmed. If I had used this phone, I probably wouldn't be in this mess. I picked up the phone and dialed.

Canada POV

I was sitting at home with Kumajiro when my phone rang. I picked it up and opened it, pressing it to the side of my face.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Mattie." Said an unusually quiet voice from the other end. My eyes widened.

"Izzy! You're back to normal!" I said happily.

"Yeah, I am." She replied and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Are you still at England's house?" I asked her.

"Yeah. But I miss you and I want to come home with you." Her voice sounded off.

"Are you okay?" I asked her worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded too quickly.

"You want me to come pick you up?" I asked her.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." She said almost sounding sheepish.

"I'll be there in a few hours." I told her smiling.

"Thanks Mattie." She said.

"No problem." I hung up and grabbed my coat. "Be good Kumajiro!" I called as I walked out the front door.

Isabella POV

I hung up the phone and sighed. There was a knock at the door. I bit my lip before answering.

"Come in." I finally said. In came England. I blushed bright red and looked away.

"Isabella?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I said faintly with a small chuckle. He sat in front of me on the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened." He said looking at me. I blushed bright red again.

"I don't." I said stubbornly and looking away. He grabbed my chin in his hand and made me look at him. I closed my eyes stubbornly so I wouldn't have to look at his emerald eyes.

"Isabella? Love, look at me." He said softly. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at his gentle ones. Suddenly, I threw myself faced own on the bed. He tensed up in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I feel like such a whore." I muttered pathetically. I'm such a whore, thinking of England that way when I'm with Mattie. He stroked my hair.

"Don't feel that way." He said consolingly. I got up and headed for the door. "Where're you going?" He asked as he followed me.

"The kitchen." I responded. I went to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients to make my mom's special recipe for pasta.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"Making pasta, it's my comfort food." I say taking everything it and putting on one of his aprons.

"Would you like me to help?" He asked.

"No, it's fine. I rather make this by myself because it's my mother's recipe." I said beginning to make the dough. He watched as I made the pasta then put it to dry, I started on dough for garlic bread-sticks and put that in the oven, then I started on mom's secret sauce. I carefully blended everything then put it into a bowl and stirred some spices in it. When the pasta was dry, I boiled it. While that was cooking, I took out the bread sticks and garnished them. I finished with the pasta and poured mom's secret sauce on it. I sprinkled some cheese on top and I was done. I served myself a plate then looked at England. "You want some?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said smiling. I served him some and placed a bowl of breadsticks between us. We began to eat and I smiled as I remembered my mom making me this dish. "This is delicious!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks. It was my mother's recipe." I said smiling. "Where're your brothers?" I asked as the thought occurred to me.

"They left." He replied simply. I nodded and continued to eat. We ate in silence then I got up. I looked in his shelfs and found red wine. I grabbed a glass then looked at him.

"You want some?" He nodded.

"Yes please." I brought the bottle and served us some.

"Pasta always tastes best with wine." I said as I sipped some. He smiled at me. He drank some too. "Where'd you get this? It's amazing!" I said drinking more.

"France gave it to me a few decades ago." He said. I smiled blissfully. It's aged and tastes smooth on my tongue. We finished eating and just continued to drink wine. A few bottles later I was kind of tipsy and I noticed England didn't look too good.

"Are you okay?" I asked him almost giggling.

"Don't worry about me love! I'm fine!" He crowed and laughed. I laughed along with him then got up to go to the cabinet above the sink for another bottle. I grabbed it then went back to the table. I opened it and he just took it from me. He moved to the living room and I followed him. He sat on the couch as he chugged the bottle. I had no idea you could chug wine. I stood in front of him and took the bottle to down a few mouthfuls. "Isabella, can I ask you a serious question?" He asked. I nodded.

"Go for it Artie!" I slurred.

"Was my dream sex good?" He asked smiling. I nodded giggling.

"It was amazing! You rocked my world you Brit." I said giggling.

"Tell me, just between you and I, was it better than Canada's?" He asked smirking and excited. I pouted and wiggled my finger at him.

"That's not very nice." I said childishly. He shrugged.

"Just curious." I smiled and ruffled his dirty blond hair. I downed the bottle a bit more then handed it to him. "You know, for a woman, you can sure drink." He said smiling. I laughed.

"Of course I can!" I said smiling then glared. "I bet that whore Ukraine can't." I said sitting on the couch.

"Ukraine? Russia's big sister?" I nodded.

"I hate that bitch." I growled. We sat in silence and drank more. The bottle eventually emptied and I stumbled to the kitchen for another one. England followed me. As I reached for another bottled he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Arthur?" I asked.

"Tell me, love, if you didn't get back together with Canada, would you've chosen me?" He asked placing his head onto my shoulder.

"Don't do this Arthur." I begged him as I placed my hands above his. "We were having such a good time." I said turning around in his arms and grabbing his face delicately in my hands. He pressed me against the counter. "I want to know." He said leaning toward me. I shook my head closing my eyes.

"No Arthur. Not like this." I said looking up at him. I leaned back as he leaned in to kiss me. Suddenly, he was thrown off me. I looked at the ground in surprise and saw him skid to a stop. I looked up in shock and found a very angry Canadian.

"Oh shit." I said getting pale.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Isabella POV

Mattie looked away from me and started stomping toward Arthur. Arthur was moaning in pain and trying to get up. That sobered me up. I stumbled forward and caught a hold of Mattie's arm but he kept walking like nothing. I huffed. _'Looks like being strong isn't only America's thing.' _I thought to myself.

"Mattie, calm down." I said slowly.

"How do you expect me to calm down?" He asked in an enraged voice. _'Shit, Canadian rage!' _

"Mattie, please stop." I said as he advanced on Arthur.

"No Izzy, he forcefully tried to kiss you." He replied as he lifted Arthur by his collar. I stood between them and looked up at Mattie.

"Don't hurt him. Let just go home." I told him looking into his eyes. He just let Arthur fall and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Stay away from her." He growled out before leading me out the door. I turned to look at Arthur apologetically and followed Mattie. He took us to his car and opened the door to the passenger's side for me. He slammed the door closed then stomped over to his side. He got in wordlessly and sped out. He sped down the road to the airport. I didn't say anything. He didn't say anything. It was quiet. We finally made it to the airport and he took us to his plane. I remained silent as we got in and took off. He didn't say anything either. I tried to focus on the little details of the plane. About how the color scheme seemed to consist of just red and white. About how it only hummed and I couldn't hear the engine. About how it flew so smoothly I could've sworn I was on the ground. We finally touched down in Mattie's home. We got out and got in his car again. The silence was beginning to get to me and I focused on every sound I could, but there wasn't many to distract me. We pulled up in his driveway and he got out. I followed him in. I saw Kumajiro on the couch and smiled at him. The not-so-small small polar bear seemed happy to see me. Mattie just walked up the stairs and I followed the familiar way into his bedroom. Once inside he sat on his red couch and I closed the door behind me. I stood saying nothing. He sat saying nothing.

"Say something." I finally begged.

"What would you like me to say?" He asked quietly. I bit my lip and could feel tears coming.

"Anything." I managed to croak out. He looked at me and stood up. He walked to me and sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. I held him tightly.

"I'm sorry." He murmured softly.

"You have nothing to apologize for." I muttered into his shirt. He cradled my face in his hands and made me look at him.

"Are you alright? He didn't do anything before I got there, did he?" He asked worried. I shook my head.

"Nothing happened." I said leaning into his touch. He looked down at me. I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him. After a bit he leaned back and grimaced. "What is it?" I asked.

"You taste like wine. My father's wine." He said with an amused expression. I giggled.

"Yeah, Arthur had a few bottles and we had some. Alright, we had a lot." I added smiling.

"No wonder he tried doing something like that, he can't hold his alcohol. And since when are you on first name basis with him?" Mattie asked crossing his arms. I shrugged.

"I dunno, I just kinda started calling him by his name." I replied. I laid down on his bed and snuggled into the covers.

"Are you tired?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Kuma-chan! Get up here!" I yelled. A few seconds later the polar bear walked in. He wasn't as small as he used to be, he actually grew. I patted the bed and he climbed up. I wrapped my arms around him like a teddy bear and sighed. I yawned and closed my eyes. "Imma go to sleep." I slurred and fell asleep.

~the next morning~

I woke up and groaned as I rolled over. I opened my eyes and the curtains were also open. I hissed and threw myself under the pillows and sheets.

"Morning sunshine." A voice cooed.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"I closed the curtains, you can open your eyes now." Mattie said chuckling. I opened my eyes and sighed. I laid down on the bed and covered my eyes. "I'm guessing you're feeling like crap?" Mattie asked sitting me in his lap. I nodded and put my head in the crook of his head.

"Yeah, major hang-over." I mumbled.

"You wanna take a shower?" He offered. I nodded.

"Yes please." He carried me bridal style into the bathroom. He took off mine and his clothes and hopped in with me. He washed my hair and my body, I did the same to him. We got out about half an hour later. I put on his boxers and one of his sweatshirts. I walked downstairs and to the kitchen. I started making pancakes with eggs and bacon. Mattie walked downstairs in some slacks and a tee. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind as I flipped the last pancake. He turned me around and kissed me. I kissed him back and smiled at him. I gave him a pop kiss and made coffee. We began to eat.

"There's a world meeting tomorrow." Mattie said.

"Where is it gonna be?" I asked.

"At my father's." he replied. I nodded. _'Hmm, I don't think I've been to France yet.' _"Do you wanna stay with me, or go home?" He asked.

"I wanna go home. I need a change of clothes and clean my house and do a whole bunch of stuff." I told him. He nodded and we finished eating. We washed the dishes and he let me borrow some clothes. He was gonna stay here so I wouldn't see him until tomorrow. When I got home I walked right in and saw Sealand making out with Latvia. They broke apart and looked at me surprised.

"Hello mum." Sealand greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie." I said smiling. "Hey there Latvia." I said also kissing his cheek. I went upstairs and into my room. I laid down on my bed for a bit. I got up and began to get ready for tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Isabella POV

The next day I woke up bright and early. I took a shower and got dressed. I put on a high waisted black pencil skirt, a short sleeved white blouse, a black blazer, and some Mary Janes. I brushed my hair and put it up into a tight bun minus my bangs. I made my lips a deep rose red and dubbed myself ready. I went downstairs and saw Sealand and Latvia ready. I raised an eyebrow.

"Latvia, did you stay over the night?" I asked crossing my arms and smirking. He blushed.

"Yes miss, I did." He said. I giggled and covered my mouth.

"You two are just too cute." I said. I crabbed my car keys and we left to the airport. I would be flying with dad, Holy Rome, Germany, Japan, uncle Romano, and Spain. Sealand would be going with Latvia who was going with Russia. I boarded the jet. "Hello everyone." I said as I sat down. Dad hugged me.

"Isabella! It's so good to see you!" He squealed. I hugged him back.

"Same here dad." We flew to France and chatted happily on the way. When we got to the airport we got in a car and loaded our stuff in. We dropped off uncle Romano and Spain first. Then the rest of us went to dad's home. I smiled contently on the way. When we got there we just carried in our stuff in and put it in our respective rooms. After that we just got in our cars and drove to the U.N. building. When we got there we stepped out and walked in. Noise could be heard from the other side of the wide oak doors so we just walked right in. I facepalmed at what I saw. The room seemed to be divided in two as Arthur and Mattie were shouting their lungs out at each other. Mattie won't be able to talk for a week knowing how quiet he is. Arthur's brothers were there and behind him. Mattie had; France, Sealand, Latvia, Korea, China, Russia, America, Greece, Hong Kong, Iceland, Prussia, Norway, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Austria, Seychelles, Uncle Romano, Spain, and a handful of others behind him. Arthur had; Ukraine, Belgium, Taiwan, Vietnam, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Poland, Turkey, Lithuania, Estonia, Thailand, the Ireland twins, Scotland, Wales, Egypt, Romania and a handful of other countries behind him. Hungary stood off to one side undecided and Belarus was off sharpening her knifes. "Hey! Shut up!" I yelled. Everyone quieted down and stared at me. "Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" I asked with a twitching eye.

"They're fighting about you." Hungary said coming to stand at my side.

"Me? Why would they fight about me?" I asked tilting my head.

"Because, England and Canada both want you but you can't be with both at the same time." She said looking at me as if it was obvious. My jaw dropped open as I stared at them.

"Why would you fight about me? I'm not even that interesting." I said crossing my arms. They both started to loudly argue about how wrong and not true that is. I held a hand up. "Okay, since you obviously act like kindergarteners, I'm going to treat you like kindergarteners." I said and sat down at the head of the long rectangular table. Everyone sat on either sides. Arthur on my left side and Mattie on my right. "Alright," I grabbed one of Greece's cats. "This is the Conversation Cat. Whoever has her is allowed to speak. If you don't have her you better keep your mouth shut. You only get 3 minutes to speak. Go." I said handing Mattie the cat first. He petted her ears.

"Izzy, we've been together and gone through so much. I love you very much and I know you love me too. You can't let England come between us! Think of all the good times we've had. We're perfect for each other. You and I fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Even with all that's happened, we still manage to stay together. That means something. It has to. " He concluded. I sighed and took the cat from him. I scratched her behind her ears them handed her to Arthur.

"Isabella, love," he grabbed my hands and held them in his own. "You and I go so well together. There's something between us that's more than friendship. I know you can feel it too. I want to have you in my arms and be able to call you mine. I want to see how far we can go if we got together. I know you can feel it, I can see it in your eyes when we spend time together. Maybe it means we were meant to be. We were brought together for a reason." He finished. I grabbed the cat and sat her in my lap. I sighed and looked down at her.

"Who do you choose?" They both asked me. I put the cat down and quietly stood up. I walked to the door and stopped with my hand on the door knob.

"I don't want either of you if it means both of you and everyone are going to be fighting. As of this moment I'm not with anyone and I want it to stay that way for a while." I said not turning around. I walked out of the conference room and the door shut behind me. I walked outside and got in my car. I drove back to dad's house. When I got there I parked and went right in. I walked up to my room and threw myself on the bed. After a while I got up and put on some comfy clothes. I put on some track shorts and a tank top. I walked outside to dad's garden. I laid down on the grass and covered my eyes with my arm as I sighed. I might just take a nap, it's nice and warm.

(Translations at the bottom)

"My My, qui pourrait-il être?" I heard someone say. I sat up and looked. Leaning against the fence looking at me was a neighbor. He was tall and smiling in a friendly manner. He had blondish brown hair and blue-green eyes. I stood up.

"Je pourrais dire la même chose." I replied. I had learned french from Mattie and France. He smiled wider and chuckled.

"Oui vous pouvez. What's a jolie demoiselle comme vous faites ici? À partir de ce qui Ive vu, seuls les hommes viennent à la maison." He said tilting his head.

"Oui, c'était mon père et ses amis proches." I said. "Maintenant, si vous ne me dérange pas, j'ai des choses à faire." I said starting to walk back to the house.

"Comme le sommeil sur l'herbe?" He called. I blushed and turned around.

"C'est pas tes affaires!" I yelled at him blushing. He chuckled and I stomped back inside. I went up to my room and flopped on my bed. "Ugh." I groaned. After a bit I peaked my head up and giggled. I shook my head and got up. I went downstairs and started making a cake. I was in the mood to bake. I made a chocolate vanilla cheesecake mom taught me how to make when I was little. A few hours later dad was came home. "Hey dad." I said opening the door for him. Holy Rome, Japan, and Germany walked in after him.

"Hello Isabella." He said kissing my cheek. I smiled and they all went to sit in the kitchen. They saw the cheesecake and their eyes widened.

"Did you buy this?" Japan asked as they all looked at it.

"Nope, I baked it. You guys want some?" I asked smiling. They all nodded and I cut them all and myself a piece. We ate and they all hummed in pleasure.

"This is so good!" Dad squealed. Everyone nodded in agreement. I giggled and ate another mouthful. When we were done I put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"So, what happened after I left?" I asked them as we all sat down in the living room. They all frowned.

"Well first of all, England and Canada almost killed each other. They both blamed the other for your decision." Holy Rome said. I shook my head rolling my eyes.

"Yeah! They had to be held back from each other!" Dad exclaimed. I sighed closing my eyes.

"Isabella, how are you holding up vith all of zis?" Germany asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Surprisingly well. I think I made the right choice that was best for all of us." I said. He nodded frowning.

"But is it vat you vant?" He asked seriously. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"I'm not entirely sure." I admitted and looked at him sheepishly. They all looked at me sympathetically. I got up and started walking up to my room. "But hey, it's what's best for everyone." I said as I walked up the stairs. "I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight!" I called.

"Goodnight." They all responded. I got into my soft bed and pulled the covers around me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(Translations)

"My my, what do we have here?"

"I could say the same thing."

"Yes you could. whats a pretty young lady like yourself doing here? from what ive seen, only men come to this house."

"Yes, that was my father and his close friends." "Now, if you don't mind, I have things to do."

"Like sleep on the grass?"

"That's none of your business!"


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Isabella POV

The next day I woke up and got dressed for the meeting. I put on a black skirt that only went to mid thigh, a white short sleeved button up, and some knee high black combat boots. I walked downstairs as I put my hair up in a messy bun minus my bangs. I walked downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Hello everyone." I said smiling as I sat down. I poured myself some cereal and ate.

"Good morning Isabella~" Dad said kissing my cheek. I smiled and continued to eat. When we were all ready we left in our cars to the U.N. building. Japan rode with me because he didn't trust dad's driving. We got out and went inside.

"Good morning!" I said to everyone as we walked in.

"Hello!" Almost everyone called back. I went to Sealand and hugged him. I looked up at him and pouted.

"You're so tall now." I grumbled. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Just a tiny bit more, and I'll be recognized." He said smiling. It was true, all he needed was to grow just a tiny bit more and he would be considered a big island/small country. I saw Russia and sat down next to him.

"Hey Russia, how're your sunflowers?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Thriving." He said happily. I smiled and suddenly he hugged me. "Aw Isabella, you're so cute." He said nuzzling his face into my neck. I blushed. I didn't notice Mattie and Arthur glare at the tall Russian man.

"Um, thanks." I said hugging him back before getting up and walking back to my seat next to dad. I sat down and the meeting began. We went over a bunch of topics but I was distracted. Kuma-chan, Gilbird, Panda, and some of Greece's cats came to me. Gilbird was on my head, the cats were on my lap, and Kuma-chan and Panda were leaning on my knees looking up at me. I smiled at them and petted their heads. After the meeting was over and everyone stood up to leave. I stood up and stretched my arms up. Suddenly, I screamed. Someone was behind me and groping my breasts!

"These breasts belong to me, da-ze!" Someone yelled behind me. I looked and saw Korea. Everyone was glaring at him and I blushed a bright crimson. He gave me another squeeze. I reached back grabbing his collar. I threw him forward and off me. I huffed as I turned around and strutted out of the room with my head held high. Hungary caught up with me.

"Hello Isabella." She said happily.

"Hi, Hungary. What's up?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Nothing much. What're you gonna do today?" She asked me.

"Nothing, just go back home I guess." I replied.

"Okay. So, what're you gonna do about the whole _'Canada Vs. England' _thing?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I said all I had to say yesterday." I replied. She nodded. Suddenly China caught up with me.

"Isabella! Look, I developed the picture, aru!" He said excitedly. I took it from his hands and blushed pink. It was little me in a panda suit holding Panda's hand. I smiled.

"You look so cute! I wanted to ask for a favor, aru." He said smiling.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked him. He blushed and poked his fingers together.

"I was wondering if you were willing to take a picture like this again. As a kind of _'before and after' _thing, aru." He said smiling. My eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Sure. But I don't have a panda suit." I said tilting my head.

"I have one." He said holding up a bag. I nodded and took it from him. I went to another room to change I came out blushing and everyone was seated waiting for me. Their eyes widened and I crossed my arms.

"China, where exactly did you get this?" I asked. It was shorts and a long sleeve shirt together that I zipped up in the front. The shorts stopped right under my butt and the sleeves were long hiding my hands. I had a hood with panda ears attached and some black slip ons.

"I got it from one of Japan's stores. " He said smiling.

"Okay, whatever." I said going to panda and picking him up. I wrapped my arms under his little furry arms and carried him. "Like this?" I asked China. He nodded slightly blushing. I smiled as I held Panda and he snapped the picture. I put Panda down and looked at myself. "I don't look half bad." I said smiling. Suddenly, Korea ran forward and tackled me in a hug. His arms were wrapped around my waist and his face was smushed in my breasts.

"You look cute, da-ze. Panda's originated in Korea." He said smugly as he continued to rub his face in my chest.

"No they did not, aru!" China yelled angry. I tired getting him off me, but you'd swear he was stuck with super glue.

"Someone get him off me!" I yelled trying to get him off. Germany pulled him off me. I stood up and dusted myself off. "Thanks." I said going back to the room to change. I came back out and everyone was starting to leave.

"Thank you Isabella. And sorry about Korea, aru." China said. I smiled.

"No problem, and it's okay." I replied. He smiled before leaving. I looked at Prussia. Hmm... "Here Japan." I said giving him my car keys.

"You want me to drive?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not gonna go home right now and you shouldn't wait up for me." I said. He nodded.

"Okay. I'rr see you rater." He said leaving, I walked to Prussia. "Hey Prussia, you like to drink right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"The awesome me loves to drink! Vhy do you ask?" He asked me. I grabbed his hand and started walking out.

"Because I feel like getting wasted. I might as well kill two birds with one stone and get to know you better." I said. He nodded.

"Alright! Lets get awesomely drunk!" He yelled as he grabbed my hand and ran us to his car. I laughed as we got in and sped off to the airport.

"So, do you live with Germany?" I asked as we sat down in the seats of the plane.

"No, I live awesomely on ze east side of Germany. Vest lives on ze vest side." He said. I nodded. We talked and laughed the whole way to his home. When we got there he drove us to his house. I smiled and got it of the car. He led me up to his house and we walked in. "Alright, lets get to drinking!" He said excitedly. He handed me a beer and we began to drink.

~the next morning~

"Ugh." I woke up with a groan. My head was killing me. What happened last night? I blacked out. I was on something soft. I was on a bed. There were white sheets around me and I had a Prussian flag wrapped under my arms. I looked under the flag and gasped. I was naked. Right next to me something stirred. Oh god no.

"Unawesome hang over." Prussia grumbled as he sat up. He was shirtless and in just his boxers. We stared at each other in shock.

"Don't tell me..." I whispered.

"I think..." He trailed off. I looked at the time. Two in the afternoon. I got up slowly and winced in pain. I stumbled my way downstairs and held the railing. Prussia followed me.

"Bruder, is Isabella vith you? She didn't come home!" Germany called up the stairs. We both froze and Germany had a face of total shock as he stared at us.

"Um, hey Germany." I said sheepishly.

"Hi Vest." Prussia said nervously.

"Get dressed und down here in five minutes." Germany said angry. We nodded and went back upstairs. We were in Prussia's room again and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Um, where are my clothes?" I asked. He shrugged. "Can I borrow some of yours?" I asked. He nodded an looked through his closet. He handed me a shirt and some of his boxers.

"Here you go." He said.

"Turn around." I said blushing. He turned around and I slipped off the flag. I pulled on the boxers first then the shirt. The shirt was a few sizes too big, but whatever. He dressed in some shorts and a shirt. We walked down the stairs again and I hissed as the light hit my eyes. We sat down on the couch across from Germany.

"Vhat is ze meaning of zis?!" He said loudly. I winced as I covered my ears.

"Shh, not so loud." I said painfully. There were beer bottles scattered everywhere.

"You're lucky you're not regular humans, you vould've died from all zis alcohol." Germany said crossing his arms.

"Says the German." I replied. Prussia snickered and we high fived then winced from the clapping sound.

"Vhat happened?" Germany asked with a raised eyebrow. We both shrugged.

"I don't remember." I said.

"Neither can ze awesome me." Prussia said. Germany sighed.

"Vell, you both have to zink hard." He said. We nodded.

"Well, right when we got here, we..." I trailed off.

_~the night before~_

_We started drinking heavily right away, we didn't need to worry about the beer running out, Prussia had cases and cases in his basement. We were drinking and I smiled lazily at him._

_"Ya know Prussia, I like you! You're awesome!" I giggled drunkly at him. _

_"I'm glad you feel zat way, because you're awesome too! Not as awesome as me of course, but still very awesome." He said pretty drunk himself. _

_"It totally sucks that you're not a country anymore." I said finishing my beer and opening a new one._

_"I know right! But vhatever, I've learned to live zis way." He said getting another beer. _

_"Can I see your flag?" I asked him smiling. He nodded._

_"Sure! C'mere." He said dragging me into his room. He had the Prussian flag on a wall with thumb tacks. He took if off carefully and handed it to me. "See, zis flag is dignified!" He yelled as he began to walk downstairs. I smiled at his retreating form. I practically ripped my clothes off and wrapped the flag around me. I threw the clothes somewhere and walked downstairs behind him. He seemed to be looking for me. "Isabella?" He asked looking around. _

_"Gilbert~" I cooed as I walked down the staircase with his flag wrapped around my naked form. His eyes widened and he dropped the empty beer bottle in his hand. I walked to him. Out of nowhere, I grabbed his shoulders and jumped up wrapping my long lags around his hips. He caught me on instinct and looked surprised. "Show me how awesome you are." I said seductively. He crushed his lips to mine and I knotted my fingers in his platinum hair. He moved us to his kitchen and laid me down on the table. We were making out like crazy. His hands ran everywhere, I was surprised the flag didn't slip off. I unbuttoned his shirt and took it off of him throwing it somewhere. He grasped my hair and pulled my head up as he trailed kisses and bites down my neck. "Oh, fuck me." I panted. I looked down at where my legs were wrapped around him and blushed. I stained him. He looked down too and smirked my blush. I bit my lip and began to undo his belt. I slipped his pants down and smiled up at him, happy at what I saw. _

_~present time~_

"That's all I remember." I said blushing. Germany nodded. Prussia bit his lip.

"Prussia, do you remember vhat happened after zat?" Germany asked.

Prussia POV

"Vhat I awesomely remember is..."

**_~the night before~_**

**_Isabella smiled up at me. I looked down at her. I could take her. Right here, right now. We weren't new to this, we weren't inexperienced virgins. We knew exactly what we were doing. I continued to smirk at her and sat her up. I took a step back and helped her off of the table._**

**_"Go vait upstairs." I said kissing her again. She nodded and raced upstairs. I'm surprised she didn't fall with how drunk she was. I waited about ten minutes before going upstairs to my room. She was asleep on the bed as I predicted. I smiled and laid down next to her also falling asleep._**

**_~present time~ _**

"And zat is vhat awesomely happened." I concluded. Isabella looked relieved.

"Phew, so we didn't have sex." She sighed. She went into the kitchen. "I'll go make us some breakfast." She said cheerfully. West turned to look at me.

"Vhat?" I asked.

"Vhy didn't you have sex vith her? If it were any other person, you vould've." He said. I sighed and nodded.

"I vould have, but it'z too soon. She's still hurt und vulnerable about vhat happened. I can't take advantage of zat. It vould be unawesome." I said softly. It was true. I cared deeply about Isabella. We all did. West nodded and patted my shoulder.

"Germany! You want breakfast too?" Isabella said smiling as she poked her head back into the living room.

"Yes, please." West said smiling. She nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"She is very sweet, und awesome." I said smiling. West nodded.

"She is."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Isabella POV

After I had breakfast with Prussia and Germany, I went back home to Italy. The land, not my dad. When I got there I walked right into his house.

"Hey dad!" I called as I walked in. Holy Rome was with him.

"Hi Isabella~" He cheered as he hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Morning." I said as he and I broke apart. Holy Rome smiled at me and I smiled back. I plopped on the couch and dad sat next to me.

"How come you aren't at your house?" He asked curiously. I could tell he didn't mean to kick me out, he was just curious. I sighed sadly.

"I don't like being alone in there. And I miss having Sealand with me." I said frowning. Since Sealand and Latvia got together, he practically lives there and very rarely visits me. Dad smiled in understanding and patted my knee.

"He had to grow up sometime." He said consolingly. I sighed.

"But he grew up so fast." I whined. "I miss having my little boy." I said frowning. Dad smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"He'll always be your little boy, no matter what." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks dad." I said kissing his cheek. He just ruffled my hair. Later that day, I went back to my small house. I sighed and went into my art room. The painting of Mattie I destroyed was still there. I tore down the paper and just as I was about to throw it away, I saw a small piece of paper sticking out. I tilted my head curiously as I grabbed it and tugged. The piece of paper ripped through and it led through many layers of paper all the way to the wall. I grabbed the note and read it.

_'Mi niña linda, _

_This note will tell you where the portrait your father painted for me is. Since you're reading this, I assume many years have passed and now you're old enough to understand everything. If I am still around, please feel free to ask me anything. And if I am gone, just remember that I love you very much._

_Con mucho amor de tu mama, _

_Rosa Lombardi'_

I could feel tears well up as I reread the note. I quickly went through the instructions and ran to her old room. I lifted her mattress and as it said on the paper, there was a big old fashioned key. I grabbed it and ran to the wall. She said it should be here. I felt around and finally felt a small hole. I pushed the key against it and it went right through the wall paper. I twisted and the wall paper ripped as the door opened. I coughed a bit as dust floated in the air. I went into the room, closing the door behind me. I turned on a light and gasped. The room was full of pictures, an album, a journal, and many paintings. I walked to where there was a curtain and opened it. It seemed to be a window, I pushed it out and up to open it. It gave a direct view to the backyard. There seemed to be fake wood on the window to make it look like part of the house. I looked around the room with the sunlight and saw a big canvas covered with a sheet. It was a bit smaller than me and a dusty sheet protected its contents from the outside world. I pulled the sheet down and gasped. It was my mother. She was sitting in a chair wearing a beautiful dress. It was was light green and had a few frills here and there. She was smiling and holding an Italian flag. She had her hair to one side hiding her shoulder from view. She must've been in her mid twenties when this was painted. The background was the very backyard you could see through the window. A sticky note fluttered down from the top of the large frame. I grabbed it and read it.

_'Isabella, _

_I'm guessing you're seeing all this because you found the note in your art room. This is __**my**__ special room. Here is every recorded moment your father and I spent together. Feel free to look around and see anything you'd like.' _

I wiped away a tear and smiled. I looked around and saw pictures in frames around the walls. The first one was of mom and dad. She seemed to be in her late teens to early twenties . Dad was hugging her and she was facing the camera with a large smile. The rest of the pictures were of her and dad. As she slowly got older, he stayed the same. I found an album and looked through it. My eyes widened. It was mom holding dad's hand on a beach. In the next ones, her stomach gradually started getting bigger and bigger until it was very round and she was very pregnant. In the next one, they were in a hospital. Mom was holding a baby me in her arms and dad was holding us both. You could see my big brown eyes and brown tuff of hair. There were some pictures with my little form in a nursery, in a crib, laying on a quilt on some grass, and me giggling at the camera. There was a picture that really made me smile. It was dad carrying me. We looked very alike even at that age. I closed the album and saw a journal. I read it.

**_'May 21, 1983_**

**_Today I met Feliciano. He seems very charming and nice. He was such a gentleman too, you never see men like him around anymore. He offered to take me for coffee and I agreed. We chatted and the whole time he smiled at me. He asked me questions about myself, but didn't seem to want to answer any about himself...' _**

I skipped ahead a few pages.

**_'August 14, 1983_**

**_Today's the day Feliciano asked me to be his. He was so sweet. He was blushing slightly and just grinned at me the whole time. Of course I agreed, I've liked him for some time now. I'm so excited, I hope everything goes well between us.'_**

I skipped a bit more.

_**'September 3, 1983**_

_**I... I don't know what to do. Feliciano told me about himself. About how he's been alive for centuries and is the personification of Italy. Should I believe him, or have I fallen in love with someone mentally ill? Although, when I think about it, it all makes sense. I think... I think I should just trust him.'**_

I skimmed though a few more pages.

_**'December 2, 1983**_

_**Today Feliciano asked if he could paint me. I agreed and had to sit very still for him. We were like that for about an hour until he told me I could move again. I sighed and he he told me still wasn't quite done though, so I decided to be nice and continued to sit for him. By the time he was done, he got up cheerfully and held my hands in his. He showed me my painting and I gasped. It was so beautiful. I couldn't hold the tears back.'**_

I skimmed though some more pages.

_**'February 28, 1984**_

_**Should I tell him, or not? I'm so scared he'll be mad at me. He already explained why we shouldn't be together, because of what he was. Will he hate me and leave me? Will he make me get rid of it? He should at least know, he has a right to. He's the father of my child after all.'**_

_**'March 1, 1984**_

_**I told him! And he wasn't mad at all. The opposite, he was happy. He was over joyed that we would be having a child together. He smiled and hugged my stomach. He pressed his face against my stomach and sobbed happily. I could only cry silent tears as I ran my fingers through his hair, but careful of his curl.'**_

The next few months were just of what she experienced through being pregnant. I skipped all the way to day I was born.

_**'November 25, 1984**_

_**Today, my beautiful daughter was born. She is a very healthy baby. She has big brown eyes and a little tuff of auburn hair. She stares and giggles at me. She is a very happy baby. She never cries or whines. She is just content to lay in my arms. Feliciano came in and his face held so much wonder and awe. He stared at our daughter with big eyes until he tentatively held his hands out and I gave her to him. He held her and stared at her, I could see her giggle and blow spit bubbles at him. His eyes filled with tears as he gave her back to me. He hugged me and I could feel tears on my shoulder. Then he thanked me. I lost count of how many times he said thank you. I hugged him back with my free arm and thanked him.'**_

_**'December 4, 1984**_

_**I cried as I looked at Feliciano. I can't remember how many times he apologized to me. He said... he couldn't stay. He hugged me and cried about how he was sorry. He said he had to go do his job with others like him. He already disappeared for a long time and they were getting suspicious. I just nodded and told him I understood. He gave our baby one last hug and one last kiss on her small forehead before hugging me tightly and kissing me. I remember how I held him so tightly, like if I held him tight enough, he wouldn't leave. But he slowly broke away and untangled my arms from around him. I stared at him and he kissed my lips one last time. I remember the exact words he told me. **__**"Remember I'll always love you. Take her to me when she grows up. You'll know when, just look for a curl like mine."**__** He told me handing me a piece of paper. I could only nod at him. And then... He was gone.'**_

I closed her journal. I sniffed and a few tears welled up. I quickly wiped them away and continued to look through her things. I spent the whole day smiling in that room.

Prussia POV

I couldn't get Isabella out of my head. She is so awesome. She offered her body to me, and I didn't take it. I knew then wasn't the time, but it took a lot of self control. I want her so bad. I paced around my house. West already left a while ago. I ran my hand through my hair for about the hundredth time. I just continued to pace. I groaned in frustration and just collapsed in my couch. What do I do now?

Isabella POV

It was decided that the next world meeting would be held in Russia. I smiled as I bundled up in a parka and hat as I left the plane. Russia offered to let me stay in his home and I agreed. I should check upon his sunflowers anyway. Dad and uncle Romano were too scared so I would be going alone. Russia was at the airport to pick me up. I smiled and gave him a big hug once I saw him.

"Hello Ivan." I said since we were surrounded by people.

"Hello Isabella." He replied with a childish smile. He held my cold hand in his big warm one as we walked through the crowd of people and to his car. I rolled my suitcase behind us. We got to his house and I smiled as I walked in. He led me upstairs and to a room. It had warm looking blankets and it's own bathroom. "This'll be your room." He said smiling. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said as I took off my big coat. I put my stuff away and took a warm bath. I put on some pants, a long sleeve shirt, and some boots. I walked downstairs as I put my hair into a beanie. "Hey." I said to Russia as I sat next to him on his couch. He smiled at me and I grinned at him.

"Hello sunflower." He said. I smiled.

"I was thinking that since I'm here, I could check up on your sunflowers." I said. He nodded excitedly and I grabbed my coat before we went outside. We went out to his green house and it was surprisingly warm. I checked on the sunflowers. "Hmm, well they seem to be doing fine, but they're drooping just a tiny bit. Try to get some more lights in here, sunflowers love sunlight." I said and he nodded.

"I'll get right on that." He said. I began to walk out of the greenhouse and back to his house. I made some warm coffee and drank it. The next day I got ready for the meeting. I put on some black pants, a cream colored long sleeve, and some boots. I wore a black coat over and a white beanie. We went to the world meeting and I saw everyone there.

"Hi everybody!" I said cheerfully as I walked in. They smiled and greeted me. We sat down and after a few minutes, the world meeting began. When it was lunch time, I stood up with Hungary and Lichtenstein. "You guys wanna grab a quick lunch before we resume the meeting?" I asked. They nodded smiling and we left.

Prussia POV

Once Isabella and the other female countries left, I stood up and the rest of the male countries turned to look at me.

"I vanted to make somezing clear." I said. They nodded urging me to go on. I smirked at them all. "I can see zat it iz not only Canada and England who are attracted to Isabella, so I vould like to make somezing know to you all. Since she is now single, she is free game to anyvone who has an interest in her." I said. They all froze and stared at me. They slowly started nodding and agreeing.

"Understood." Came a childish voice. We all turned slowly to see Russia smiling happily. I paled.

**~everyone's mind~**

**An image of Isabella laying down trying to cover herself as best she could with Russia hovering over her came into our minds. She looked so small and fragile compared to the big Russian man with a perverted look in his violet eyes.**

**~end everyone's mind~**

"No! You'll break her!" Everyone yelled at once as they all stood up. The Russian just tilted his head.

Isabella POV

Things seemed kinda tense when we returned into the meeting room full of men. The meeting continued and when it was over, I went back to Russia's house with him. I noticed the male countries looked worried. I just shrugged it off. We went to his home and he seemed excited.

"Isabella, do you know how to ice skate?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I've never been skating before." I said. He smiled.

"How about I teach you? Da?" He asked. I nodded.

"Da." I said. He grabbed me an old pair of skates he had and we went outside to a frozen lake. He tied on his skates first before tying mine on tightly. He grasped my hands and led me through the ice. I stumbled and held into him, but after a while I was able to skate on my own. I was nowhere near as good as him though. I skated around smiling and laughing. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, so I guess it's my fault. As I was skating, I turned to look at Russia's smiling face and that's when I skated over a patch of thin ice. I yelped as I suddenly fell down into the freezing water. It paralyzed my limbs and squeezed the air out of my lungs. I tried to kick and swim, but I was weighed down by all the clothing I had on. My lungs burned and I started to see black dots. That's when a large hand grabbed me and pulled me up. When I was out of the water, I gasped and spluttered. The warm hands bent me over and roughly patted the center of my back making me cough up water. I was shaking and gasping. Russia carried me and quickly skated to the edge of the lake before kicking off his skates and just carrying his boots. He ran to his house as my tremors became more violent. When he ran into the house, he took me into his room and sat me on his bed before running to the bathroom. I was shaking and could feel my tan skin become pale as snow. Russia ran back and started to peel my clothes off. When he got to my under wear, he blushed and closed his eyes. He didn't open them the whole time. He carried me into the bathroom and I saw there was a tub full of warm water. He gently lowered me with his eyes still closed and I sighed happily as I felt the warmness around me. "Thank you." I sighed as I felt myself thaw.

"Your welcome." Russia said as he slowly inched his way out of the bathroom with his eyes closed. I stayed in the tub until I felt my face flush from the warmth. I slowly got up and wobbled a bit as I looked for something to cover me. I found a big towel and wrapped it around my body. I slowly opened the door and saw Russia had brought in my suitcase. I opened it and found some underwear first before pulling on some black sweats and a grey camisole with a creme colored sweatshirt over. I pulled on some socks and tried to get my hair to dry as fast as I can. When it was dry, I ran a brush through it before pulling it into a messy bun. Russia came in with a mug. I smiled at him. "Here you go." He said handing me the mug. I smiled softly. It was sunflower tea. I sipped on it and I could tell he was worried about me. I put my mug down and walked to him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He seemed surprised but hugged me back after a bit.

"Thank you so much. For everything." I said as I grasped his coat tightly in my hands. I began to shake a bit as the shock finally settled in. He rubbed my back in soothing circles.

"It's no problem, sunflower." He said. I smiled and finished my tea. I yawned and shivered. He carried me into his bed and laid down next to me. "It's too cold for you to sleep by yourself." He said. I nodded and yawned again.

"Good night." I mumbled.

"Good night." He said wrapping his warm arms around me. I sighed and quickly fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Isabella POV

The next morning I woke up in Russia's bed. I felt cold and my face was hot. I sneezed before coughing. I woke Russia up and he looked at me worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine." I said with a stuffy nose. He rested his cool forehead against mine and I closed my eyes.

"You're sick." He said. I just sniffed and buried myself deeper into the blankets. "Well, you're only half country, so I guess you could still get sick." He said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin.

"Russia, you mind going to the meeting and telling everyone I'm sick and that's why I can't make it?" I asked him. He looked like he wanted to stay so I pouted at him. "Please, for me?" I asked. He sighed but nodded. He ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Da." He said. I laid down and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Russia POV

I watched Isabella go to sleep. She's so cute and innocent looking. But I can tell she isn't ready for another relationship. I put on my scarf and got into my car. I sighed. I guess I'll just have to wait to make her one with Russia.

Sealand POV

We were all in the meeting room and I was sitting next to Latvia. We were holding hands and waiting for mom and Russia to get here. We were all confused when Russia came in by himself.

"Where's my bambina?" Grandpa Italy asked worried and slightly scared.

"She's sick so she stayed in bed. She told me to come and tell you all." He said as he took a seat.

"Sick? What's wrong with her?" England asked.

"She has a cold with a fever so I left while she fell asleep again." Russia said. About one fourth of the male countries began to panic.

"Is she okay?!" 

"Will she be fine?!" 

"Will this affect her land?!" 

"Is she still asleep or did she wake up?!"

"She needs someone to take care of her!"

They were shouting things like that. I stood up and coughed loudly making them stop and look a me.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we should postpone the meetings until my mother is well, it's not like we'll get anything done without her." I said. They looked at each other and nodded.

"But who vill take care of her?" Prussia asked.

"Italy and I will go and tend to her." I said. They nodded before everyone got up and started to leave. Grandpa walked to me and was trembling.

"Sealand, I don't wanna go to Russia's house. He's scary." He said visibly shaking. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, grandpa. I don't wanna go either, but we're doing this for mom." I said. He sighed but nodded.

"Okay." He said and we went in his car behind Russia.

"How could mom get sick anyway?" I asked confused. He sighed.

"Well, she'll always be half mortal, human, whatever you want to call it, so she'll get sick from time to time." He said. I nodded.

"That makes sense." I said. We arrived in front of the big wooden house and went inside.

"She's in my room." Russia said with an innocent smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why is she in your room?" I asked.

"Because it was too cold for her to sleep by herself last night." He said. We went into the room and I saw mom sleeping but looking uncomfortable. Her face was flushed and she was sweating but looked cold. I sat next to her and held her hand. She fluttered her eyes open and smiled at me.

"Hi baby." She said softly almost cooing.

"Hi mommy." I said and made her smile.

"What're you doing here?" She asked tired.

"I'm here with grandpa to take care of you." I said making her smile happily.

"You guys came here just for me?" She asked. We nodded. She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Thank you." She said smiling. Italy came forward and sat next to her.

"Is there anything you want?" He asked. She nodded.

"Can you make me chamomile tea with honey?" She asked. He nodded and rushed out of the room. "It's what my mom used to make me when I got sick as a child." She said. I sat her up and saw she was all sweaty.

"Mom, you should go take a quick bath." I said. She nodded.

"Okay." She said. She grabbed clothes from her suitcase and stumbled into the bathroom. Steam from the hot water could be seen coming from under the door and a few minutes later she came out squeaky clean. She was wearing pajama pants and a sweatshirt. I sat her down and dried her hair. I pulled it out of her face in a braid and tucked her in after I replaced the old sheets with some new ones. Grandpa came in with the warm tea and she smiled at him as she sat up against the pillows. "Thank you." She said breathing in the smell of the tea before drinking it. When she was done she laid back down and closed her eyes. We inched our way out of the room and walked out. We left in our car and grandpa gave me a ride to Latvia's house.

"She should be fine by tomorrow." Italy said. I nodded.

"Yeah, she'll be sleeping like a baby." I said. I left me in Ravis' house and we spent the rest of the day not really doing anything.

Isabella POV

_~dream~ _

_Canada and England stood in front of me. I stared at them and they smiled back at me. _

_"Izzy, don't feel so troubled about all this." Canada said in his sweet voice. _

_"Neither of us will get offended by your choice, love." England said in his smooth accent. _

_"But I love you both." I said pathetically. They smiled and both hugged me. _

_"We know this must be hard on you." Canada started. _

_"But all we want is for you to be happy. There'll be no hard feelings." England added._

_"Thank you." I said hugging them back. _

_"Just be with who you love." They both said in unison. _

_~end dream~ _

The next morning I woke up feeling much better. I stood up and took a shower to get ready for today. I had a big choice to make, a choice that'll change my life.

**_I'M GOING TO LET YOU GUYS DECIDE WHO YOU WANT HER TO BE WITH. I'LL PUT A POLE PUTTING OPTIONS, BUT IF THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE YOU GUSY WANT, YOU CAN JUST PM ME. THIS'LL BE THE LAST TIME SHE GETS WITH SOMEONE, SO PICK WISELY. NO MATTER WHO YOU CHOOSE, I'LL MAKE IT WORK. :)_**


	29. Poll results for final choice

**Alright everyone, here are the results of the poll!**

**_Canada 14_**

**_Prussia 4_**

**_Russia 4_**

**_England 2_**

**_Other 1_**

**_Hungary 1_**

**_Someone like Lithuania, Romania, or Iceland (they didn't specify) 1_**

**_Norway 1_**

**_Germany 0_**

**She stays with Canada! *applause* Sorry to everyone who wanted her with someone else, but majority vote wins! I really wish I could please you all, but sadly I don't think that'll be possible. I'll start working on the chapter right away. :)**


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Isabella POV

I dressed in a high waisted pencil skirt, a white blouse, a black ribbon in the collar, Mary Jane heels, and a black blazer. I pulled my hair up in a high pony tail minus my bangs. I go downstairs and see Russia already left. I took a spare car he had and drove myself to the meeting. I parked and went inside. I was kind of nervous and gave myself a pep talk the whole way. I opened the large double doors and when I went inside everyone was looking worried.

"Um, hi." I said as I closed the doors behind me and walked in. Everyone turned to look at me and I sighed. "I've made an important decision because I realized I need to just suck it up and make a choice." I said and there was eerie silence all around me. "I'd like to ask if everyone except England and Canada could step out for a few moments?" I asked and everyone nodded with small smiles on their faces. Peter gave me a hug and dad kissed my temple before they all left. It was just us three in the room which suddenly seemed way way bigger. "Both of you have to promise me that there won't be any hard feelings between any of us no matter who I choose." I said.

"Of course not, love." England replied right away.

"Promise." Canada said quietly. I walked forward and hugged them both.

"I really wish I could have you both, but I know I can't." I said and they both hugged me back. I stepped back and looked at both of them before I walked forward and hugged England tightly. He hugged me back and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, but it's not you." I whisper. He sighed and rubbed my back.

"Somehow I knew that would be your answer." He said softly. I leaned back and grabbed his face delicately in my hands.

"Maybe if I had met you first, things would've gone differently." I said. He nodded and kissed my cheek as I kissed his. He gave me and smile and shook Canada's hand before walking out. I turned to Canada and he was staring at me with big eyes, Kumajiro was sitting on the table just looking at us both. He didn't show any signs of moving anytime soon, so I walked to him and wrapped my arms tightly around him. I hugged him and he hugged me back just as tightly.

"You choose me?" He asked quietly. I nodded. He tilted my head up and kissed me softly. I kissed him back. He leaned his forehead against mine and I did the same. The countries came in. France looked really excited and dad just looked happy. The meeting went on as normal and we got all our problems out of the way.

"Now, vhere vill ze next vorld meeting take place?" Germany asked. Before anyone could say anything I spoke.

"I think it should be in Sealand's home." I said and everything went quiet. "He's old enough now and is certainly big enough." I said. I smiled when no one said anything against it. "Great, so it's decided." I said. Everyone nodded and all got up to leave. Before leaving, Sealand came and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and Latvia went with him to his home so he could help Peter prepare for the meeting. It was time to go home and I decided to go to Canada with Mattie. We went to his home. I walked in and went right up to his room. He walked in right after me and closed the door behind us. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I missed you." He said as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry for not being able to make up my mind." I say apologetically.

"It's fine. All that matters now is that I have you." He said smiling as he peppered kisses up and down my neck. He leaned up and kissed him and he kissed me back. He slowly laid me down on his bed. That night Matthew and I made made love. He was so gentle and loving, but also rough. Afterwords he just held me in his arms and I was so content.

~a month later~

I was in my home in Italy. I woke up and stretched my arms up. It's the world meeting today. I smiled because everyone would be going to Peter's home. I suddenly felt a lurch in my stomach and I raced to the bathroom. I threw up everything in my system. But I'm not sick, why would I be throwing up-

My eyes widened and I ran to a calendar. No. No no no. I counted the days in my head and counted again backwards. No, this shouldn't be happening. I took a deep breath. Just calm down, it might not be what I think it is. I pulled on some black jeans, a red tank top, and some red flats. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and went outside to my car. Just breath, no use in freaking out, don't want to cause a accident on the freeway. Peter and Ravis would meet me there since they got up earlier. They had both stayed with me this past week. I got on my plane with both of them and we were off. All the while they talked and Peter looked kind of nervous. He was wearing a suit and tie. I patted his knee and gave him a small smile.

"Mum, is something on your mind? You seem distracted." He asked worried. I just kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about it." I said. When we got there, everyone was getting off their planes.

"Welcome." Peter said with extended arms. His port was now what resembled to be a giant island or a small country. There were people here to escort us and take our luggage for us. They were tall, tan, and blond with colored eyes. Very beautiful people. Their culture was influenced by Italy, England, and had its own things here and there. We went to the U.N. building and all took our seats. We started the meeting and were able to address many topics.

~after the meeting~

I saw Mattie approaching me but I ran to Hungary. I grabbed her arm and started pulling her to a spare room. She looked confused.

"I need to talk to you right now. It's an emergency." I said. She nodded and followed me. I closed the door behind me.

"What is it Isabella? You look terrible." She said referring to the fact that I was freaking out.

"I know I'm not a country, Im a capital. But I'm still immortal like the rest of you. But I'm still half mortal-" I was rambling and she grabbed my shoulders keeping me in place.

"Isabella, breath. Calm down and tell me what's wrong." She said in a soothing tone. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Hungary, is it possible that I could be... pregnant?" I asked. She froze. She obviously wasn't expecting me to say that.

"We should ask China. He's the oldest, he should know. Not to mention he's a doctor." She said in a daze. I nodded.

"Stay right here." I said. She gave a small nod and I ran outside. China was about to walk out the doors but I grabbed his arm and ran with him to the room. I brought him in and closed the door behind us.

"What's wrong, aru?" He asked surprised.

"Is it possible that I could be pregnant?" I asked him. He froze and blinked a lot. He went into doctor mode.

"What are your symptoms, aru?" He asked.

"I'm late about a week and I threw up everything in my stomach this morning. I also have this weird craving for poutine even though I've never tried it but it suddenly seems very good and I want to try it." I say in a rush. He blinks. He kneels down and pulls up my tank top a bit so I'm showing my stomach. Where it would normally be flat, there's a small bump.

"Hmm." He hummed as he put his ear against my stomach and prodded carefully with his fingers. "It seem you are already developing a small tummy. The fetus is already growing, aru." He said and stood up.

"So I am?" I asked quietly. He nodded. "But how am I developing so fast?" I asked surprised.

"Babies that are like us develop much faster. But I'm not sure if it is country or capital, aru." He said. I nodded kind of dazed.

"Thank you China." I said. He nodded and walked out. I turned to Hungary and she had an expression of total shock. "How am I going to tell Matthew?" I whispered.


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Isabella POV

For the rest of the meetings, I subconsciously avoided Mattie. I had no idea how to tell him. With every day that passed, my stomach got bigger and it looked like I had gained a few pounds. It was the last day we would be in Sealand's home. The meeting was coming to a close and Mattie kept shooting me worried looks. I sat between dad and Holy Rome. Germany wrapped up the meeting and everyone was getting up to leave. Mattie was approaching me, but before he could reach me, Ukraine got in my face.

"Hello Isabella." She said.

"Hello Ukraine." I said tiredly. I really didn't need this stress.

"Trouble in paradise?" She asked with a smug smirk. She obviously noticed the distance between Mattie and I.

"No, everything's fine." I said crossing my arms. She ran her eyes up and down before they rested on my stomach.

"I see you've gained weight. What? So stressed out you've over eaten?" She asked with a smug look. I blushed. I rested a hand on my bigger than normal stomach.

"For your information, I've gained weight, but not from eating." I said. She laughed.

"What, don't tell me your pregnant?" She said sarcastically. My eyes widened slightly and I looked down at my feet with a blush across my cheeks. Everything went quiet. Hungary came and held my shoulders. Ukraine's eyes widened. "No, you're lying, we're immortal. Female countries can't get pregnant. You're lying!" She screamed.

"In case you forgot, I'm half mortal!" I finally screamed at her. I could feel tears well up in my eyes and furiously wiped them away. _'Damn hormones.'_ I cursed in my mind. Mattie cautiously approached me. He stood in front of me and took my hands.

"It this true?" He asked quietly. I only nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

"I didn't know how to tell you, or if you even wanted to have a child with me." I said wiping away my tears. He suddenly hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Of course I want to have a child with you." He said smiling. He was talking at a normal volume, so it sounded like he was shouting compared to how he usually talks. I smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him.

"This is great! But I am too young to be a grandfather, non?" France said excitedly. Dad ran to me and hugged me. Sealand smiled and kissed the top of my head. I looked at England and he just smiled at me. After all the female countries (except Ukraine and Belarus who was sharpening her knives) gushed at me about how wonderful this was and how they were so excited, I went home. Mattie was coming back with me to Italy. Throughout the plane ride he held my hand and occasionally would lean over and give me small kisses. When we got to my house, he insisted on carrying the luggage and I could only roll my eyes at him. We sat on my couch a while later and he pulled me into his lap. He nuzzled his face into my neck.

"I can't wait until our little one is born." He said smiling. I smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"What would you like? A boy or a girl?" I asked smiling.

"Either or is fine, what would you like?" He asked curiously. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'd like a little boy. So he can be just like his daddy." I said smiling. We just sat there for a few minutes until I spoke up. "Um, Mattie?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" He asked looking at me.

"Will you make me poutine? I'm really craving some." I said sheepishly. He chuckled.

"Sure." He said and went to the kitchen. I followed him and sat on a stool in the island as I watched him prepare it. In a bow he put some fries and put cheese curds over it before pouring gravy on it. My mouth was watering and I quickly grabbed a fork. I began to eat it and moaned happily at the taste.

"This is so good." I said blissfully. Mattie chuckled and kissed my cheek.

~many weeks later~

It's been about four months since I found out I was pregnant. I was huge! I looked like I was nine months along, not four. I wobbled around and everyone was always so happy to see me. They would coo as they would feel my stomach. If they were lucky, the baby would kick and they would squeal in excitement. The meeting was about to be adjourned and I gasped in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to scream. I was acutely aware of liquid rushing out from between my legs.

My water broke.

I was in labor.

We were in Canada and the closest hospital wasn't for a few miles.

I screamed as held my stomach. I felt familiar warm arms and hugged Mattie as he quickly carried me outside and to his car. Hungary followed us and held my hand the entire time. He put me in the backseat and quickly drove to the closest hospital. He was speeding and and I couldn't care less. I moaned in pain and tried not to scream.

"Just breath, you'll be fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"You'll be fine Isabella, squeeze my hand if you need to." Hungary said soothingly. I squeezed her hand and put the other one over my stomach. She winced but kept giving me words of encouragement. We arrived at the hospital 45 minutes later. Mattie quickly took me inside. They quickly took me into a room and a doctor was immediately there to see me. He checked me and his eyes were wide.

"There seems to be a complication, we need to operate and do a C section." He said and they rolled my bed to another room. My eyes were wide and I was scared. What if my baby doesn't make it? No, my baby has to! I grabbed Mattie's hand and he followed. Hungary stayed behind helplessly as I was mentally breaking down, I was so terrified. Mattie held my hand the whole time. I squeezed it every time I screamed. I pushed as hard as I could and tears were streaming down my face. I was sweating and probably looked like a mess. I gave one particularly loud scream and pushed with all my might. I suddenly felt very empty and a small wail filled the air. "Congratulations, it's a girl." He doctor said and handed her to a nurse to get washed. They took me to another room and some nurses came to help me get cleaned up. I was so tired, but I didn't want to sleep until I saw my baby girl.

"Don't worry miss, we'll wake you when your daughter is brought." One told me.

"Do you promise?" I asked. She blinked in surprise before nodding.

"Yes, I promise I'll wake you." She said. I gave her a smile before laying down and falling asleep, childbirth takes a lot out of you.

I was woken up a few hours later. A nurse walked in holding a small pink bundle. I sat up alert and wide awake.

"Is that her?" I whispered. She nodded and handed me the bundle. It was the most beautiful little girl I'd ever seen. She had Mattie's purplish blue eyes and his curled hair, but had auburn hair like me and a small curl that started a bit above her hairline to the right. She had a little tuff of hair and stared at me with big eyes. She didn't cry or whine, she just looked at me. "Allison." I whispered. It seemed like the perfect name. "Allison Williams Vargas." I whispered. She giggled blew spit bubbles at me. You like your name?" I asked not expecting an answer. She just giggled some more. "Come to think of it, where's your father? You'd think he'd be here to see his new born daughter." I said. She just blinked at me.

"I'm right here." Mattie said walking through the door with Kumajiro in tow.

"There you are." I said smiling. Dad and France suddenly came rushing through the door.

"Fammi vedere la mia nipotina!" (Let me see my granddaughter!) Dad squealed.

"Permettez-moi de voir ma petite-fille!" (Let me see my granddaughter!) France yelled excitedly.

"Okay, calm down." I told them both. They calmed down but were still shaking with excitement. I showed them Allison and they both cooed at her. I smiled. Suddenly America came rushing through the door.

"Congratulations dudett!" He said laughing as he held a pink balloon and a stuffed rabbit. I smiled and he greeted my daughter. "Hey little dudett! I'm gonna teach you how to be a hero!" He said with booming laughter. She buried her face in my bosom and I couldn't blame her. Hungary came in with Austria and they both greeted her. Austria gave me a CD.

"I made it so ze baby could have somezing to listen to vhile shleeping." He said. I thanked him. Japan came in and gave her a chibi red stuffed octopus.

"She is very kawai." He said and I smiled at him. The Nordics came and Finland gave her a wrapped gift.

"I'll make sure to visit her especially every Christmas." He promised. I smiled and thanked him. The Baltics came and gave me hugs.

"Looks like mama hen has a chick of her very own." Estonia said. I laughed and they gave her a handmade blanket. Germany came in with Prussia and they handed her a little white dress.

"For the little mädchen." Prussia said smiling. I kissed both their cheeks. All the female countries came in and after gushing over little Allison, they turned to me.

"We all pitched in and made you this!" Seychelles said excitedly. It was a hand knitted sweater with some booties. I smiled softly.

"They're beautiful, thank you." I said smiling. Russia came and gave her a white scarf, China gave her a red shirt with a golden Chinese dragon on it, Switzerland gave her a ribbon that'll go in her hair when she grows it, Poland gave her a pink hat so she can look "like, totally fabulous", Greece gave her a baby kitty and I smiled as it slept in its basket, turkey gave her a little mask so she can be "cool like him", Spain have her a tomato shaped fluffy pillow that her whole body could sleep on, England's brothers walked in and I smiled excited. "Hey, I haven't seen you all in such a long time! How are you?" I asked excitedly as I kissed their cheeks.

"We've been fine lassie, and yourself?" Scotland asked.

"I'm great." I said.

"We brought something for the wee little lass." The Ireland twins said smiling. It was a quilt. It had all the countries flags stitched into it. I teared up a bit.

"Thank you so much." I said smiling. They shook their heads.

"It was nothing." Wales said. They went outside and England was in here.

"I have a gift of my own." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't have." I said. He handed me a bag and I looked inside. I giggled. It was a black cloak. I looked at him amused.

"You know, in case she wants to learn the art of black magic." He said. I laughed and hugged him.

"Thank you." I said smiling. Soon it was time for leave and they all went home. I was about to go to sleep when I heard a noise. I blinked as I sat up and held Allison. Everyone already left, who could it be? Suddenly a tall handsome man stepped into the light. He was wearing a skirt and a toga. My eyes widened before I tilted my head. "You look like my dad." I said. He chuckled.

"That is because I am-a sir Roman Empire! Your dad is my cute grandson a-Italy." He said grinning. I blinked.

"Okay, so you're what? My great grandfather?" I asked. He nodded with a pose.

"Yes that is-a right and I came just to see-a you." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate the gesture." I said.

"Let-a me see my great great granddaughter." He said. I held her out to him and he smiled softly at her.

"She's-a very cute." He said handing her back. "I'll be-a leaving then I-a guess." He said and began to walk out.

"Wait, why do you have to leave?" I asked honestly wanting him to stay.

"I-a have to." He said. I sighed but nodded. I carefully put Allison down and stood up to hug him.

"It was nice meeting you." I said. He hugged me back.

"Me too." He said with a smile before walking out. I laid down and put Allison in her hospital bed before going to sleep myself..

~a few weeks later~

Me and Allison were settled in at home in Italy. Turns out she's a new island and that just kind of mysteriously showed up. Her island is called The Manderian (man-dare-ee-an) Islands [random name]. She was growing up quick and resembled a 1-2 year old. Her auburn hair was in a pixie cut and would soon grow out. Mattie was staying with me at the moment. He was helping me take care of her. She was learning to walk as she held onto anything she could get her hands on to support herself. I put her down for her nap just as Mattie walked in through the door with Kumajiro. Even being twice her size, Kuma-chan loved Allison.

"Hey." I said smiling as I kissed him. He kissed me back.

"How are you?" He asked smiling.

"I'm great." I said with a grin. "When's the next world meeting?" I asked him.

"In a few days." He said. Allison loved world meetings. She loved interacting with everyone. Mattie sat down on the couch and sat me in his lap. With sat in comfortable silence until a small cry could be heard.

"And she just woke up." I said going upstairs. I went into her room and took her out of her crib. The walls were hand painted by Mattie and myself. It was beautiful landscapes with clouds and flowers in the grass. I rocked her and she calmed down. Mattie came and took her out of my arms.

"Papa!" She squealed excitedly. I smiled. She knew a few words, but not a lot. We were going to teach her all our languages; English, French, Italian, and Spanish. In her crib, was the hand made blanket the Baltics gave her along with the quilt England's brothers gave her. All her presents were in her room. Her stuffed animals were in her crib with her and she really enjoyed Austria's CD. The cat Greece gave her slept peacefully in its basket. She insisted on calling him Mr. Neko after she heard japan say cats were called "neko" in his country. Kuma-chan came and sat on the floor. I looked out the window and smiled as I thought of how happy I was now. _'Mom, I hope you're watching this from heaven.' _I thought with a smile.


	32. FINAL CHAPTER

Chapter 30

Epilogue

Isabella POV

"Hurry up Allie! It's time to go to the meeting!" I call up the stairs. My teenage daughter came running down the stairs. She's wearing a white sundress with some lace up sandals. She has long auburn hair that goes in curls down her back. She has an hourglass figure that makes her popular with the boys, much to her father's annoyance. She has her dad's violet-blue eyes and a curl on the right side of her head. She wore the light red ribbon in her hair that Switzerland gave her the day she was born.

"I'm ready mom." She said smiling. She was full grown and stopped aging at 18. We got int the car and drove to the airport. The meeting would be in China today. We got on the plane and went to China. We chatted happily on the way. When we got off the plane, our things were taken to our houses for us. We drove to the U.N. building and walked in.

"Hello everyone." We said cheerfully. Allison walked to her boyfriend Denmark. She pecked his lips and sat in his lap. I went to go sit in Mattie's lap and the meeting started. There were arguments, there was inappropriate molestation, and as usual I had to jump on the table and take charge. So over all, it went well. By the end of the meeting we were all getting up to leave. Allison was holding hands with Denmark as they started walked out.

"You know she's going to stay over with him again, don't you?" I asked Mattie. He growled but nodded. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." I said smiling. He sighed but nodded. "Come on, I'm in the mood for poutine." I said grinning. He rolled his eyes and followed me. Kumajiro jumped of his back and tilted his head. Mattie stumbled a bit since Kumajiro had grown quite a lot.

"Who are you?" He asked. Mattie sighed looking frustrated.

"I'm Canada." He said in his quiet voice.

"Yup, Canada, America's hat!" America said with booming laughter. I giggled and Mattie blushed red. England smacked America's head and told him not to be so mean at Canada. Then France came in and eventually there was a three way fight. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Just a normal day, huh?" I asked as we went outside.

"Yeah, normal." Mattie said. I kissed his cheek and we went to his house. He made me poutine and we sat across from each other as we shared it. Kumajiro sat up on the counter and ate some pancakes. I giggled. I smiled at Mattie and he leaned over to give me a kiss. I smiled. I hope everyday can be as happy as today. There is bound to be weirdness with the other countries. But that's to be expected.

I _am_ Italy's daughter after all.

The end.

**I hope you all like it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put up with my story this whole time! I hope you all liked the ending. :)**


End file.
